A Kiss Changes Everything
by panskiss123
Summary: What happens when Wendy actually stays in Neverland? When Peter's strength and beliefs are tested, he must decide, once and for all, if a kiss is enough to change him completely. Rated M for later chapters. Please do not read if easily offended. And as always, please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

_Peter struggled with the ropes that bound him as he looked around frantically. He had been flying over the pirate ship before he had blacked out and now couldn't remember anything else that had happened. Somehow, he had wound up here, in this smelly pirate cabin with only one window and a door with bars near the top. Peter flexed his muscles as he tried to loosen the ropes but the knots were tied too tightly. He silently cursed whoever had done this. He was the great Peter Pan; no one captured him. The door was flung open and a blinding stream of sunlight made Peter throw his hands up in front of his face and wince. _

_"So sorry to keep you waiting, Pan. I had matters to deal with."_

_"Whoever you are, you have no idea who you're dealing with," the boy growled. There was a loud chuckle and the shadowy figure's shoulders shook with glee._

_"Oh Pan, you never fail to disappoint. You were always good for a laugh. More often, it was you laughing at me so you'll forgive me for taking advantage of this wonderfully rare opportunity." Peter's eyes narrowed. He knew that voice. He even knew that silhouette. But it wasn't possible. He had beaten him. He had beaten his enemy and had watched him fall to the hungry crocodile below. But the figure knelt before him and Peter's eyes widened in horror. _

_"How," was all he could say. Hook laughed._

_"You'll never be rid of me, Pan. What is Neverland without James Hook? What is Peter Pan without James Hook to taunt him?"_

_"You lost, old man. I beat you!"_

_"Once again your smugness and selfishness still astound me. You didn't beat me alone. You had help, you remember?" Peter frowned.  
_

_"The Lost Boys always help me but in the end, it was I—"_

_"It was not the Lost Boys to whom I was referring, boy. You had help. From a girl." Peter's frown deepened. A girl? In Neverland? What was Hook playing at?_

_"I have no idea what or who you're talking about. Release me, Hook, so we may fight again. I'll show you I need no help to defeat you." Hook threw his head back and laughed loudly, causing Peter to shrink back slightly. The malice in his laughter was downright terrifying._

_"Oh this is just too priceless. You have forgotten already? I know you forget so easily but I did think you would remember the girl who gave you her hidden kiss."_

_"Her hidden…what?" _

_"Oh…I can't even…Starkey! Gentleman Starkey, bring in the girl! Now!" The door was opened and Peter saw a young woman, more girl than woman but still a girl on the brink of adulthood, being dragged inside the cabin. She had long blonde curls and bright blue eyes that were currently clouded with tears. Her hands were bound behind her back and several pieces of cord gagged her so she could let out a muffled sounds. Her eyes went to Peter and they widened. Peter stared at the girl in bemusement. She felt somewhat familiar but Peter wondered how he could have known her. It was like a distant dream that he was trying to grasp as it slipped away from his mind with the morning sunlight. He frowned at her and turned to Hook._

_"I've never seen this girl before in my life. Why have you brought her here?" Hook let out a delighted chuckle and turned to the girl._

_"Do you see my dear? What did I tell you? Your hero forgets you so easily. He is nothing but a selfish little boy and will always be just that. Now do you believe me?" She shook her head sadly, fresh tears streaming down her face. Hook jerked his chin and Starkey threw the girl to the floor, right in front of Peter. She was in danger of falling into his lap and he shrank back. The pirate removed the ropes from Peter's hands and Peter flexed his fingers, regaining the feeling in them again. Hook grabbed Peter's hand and brought it to the girl's cheek, which Peter noted, was incredibly soft. _

_"You have forgotten your Wendy, boy," Hook said in the boy's ear. Peter stared and the girl's eyes found his; they looked sad and pleading. Peter searched her eyes for anything to help him remember her but found nothing. He shook his head and yanked his hand back._

_"I don't know what kind of game you're playing Hook but release me now. I'll kill you before the end."_

_"Oh Pan. Forgive me for contradicting you but I believe it will be me that kills you."_

_"Never."_

_"Forget the bloodshed for a moment, boy. I have brought your little friend here to see your last moments. You really do not remember her?"  
_

_"I don't know her," Peter said solemnly. Hook's brow raised and for a moment, he looked baffled. But he suddenly leaned forward and whispered something in the girl's ear, at the same time, removing her gag._

_"Remind him of who you are, Wendy Darling. And what you mean to him." Wendy blinked back tears as she moved closer to the boy; Peter's eyes darted from Hook to Wendy and back to Hook and they narrowed; he knew the pirate was up to something but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. _

_"Peter." Peter started at the way her gentle voice said his name; it was so familiar, so inviting. She leaned closer to him and gently nuzzled his cheek. He swallowed, feeling his heart race._

_"This belongs to you. And always will," she whispered in his ear. His heart pounded at her words, knowing them from somewhere. Why couldn't he remember?! While he was trying to puzzle it out, he saw her coming closer and her lips were inches from his. He leaned back as far as he could, until his head hit the wall. Wendy's lips touched his and they were soft and sweet. She kissed him for a moment before pulling away, and she tasted her own salty tears. Peter's eyes remained closed for a moment and he whispered something. _

_"What was that boy?" Hook barked._

_"Wendy," he whispered again. "Wendy!" His eyes snapped open to see the girl sitting in front of him, her lips pink and velvety. "I remember you," he whispered. Wendy tried to smile but she couldn't; Hook's plan had worked. She had hoped he would not remember her and so he would be safe from Hook's guile but her kiss had awoken the boy's memories. He was staring at her with wide eyes and her sad gaze met his. _

_"Wendy! I'm so sorry, I know I said I would visit but I just—" he stopped as Hook yanked on Wendy's curls and pulled her away from him. Wendy gasped as the steel hook flew to her throat and she swallowed miserably. _

_"Doesn't take much for you to remember, does it Pan? All it takes is a kiss."_

_"Let her go, Hook," Peter growled, struggling to his feet. Starkey's whip made a whooshing sound through the air and Peter cried out as it met his bare flesh. He fell to his knees, panting in pain. He glanced up to see Hook tying Wendy's hands again and his hook remained positioned to kill. _

_"Hook," Peter said weakly, "she's done nothing wrong!"_

_"But you have, Pan. And quite the contrary… she saved your life. That's about the worst thing she could have done." Hook sliced a clean line across Wendy's neck and she cried out as ruby droplets dripped down her skin. Hook had dragged Wendy across the room, toward the window and glanced out and smiled._

_"What's that I hear my dear? The tick-tock sound of your doom." Both Wendy and Peter froze as they heard the steady ticking of a clock, meaning the hungry beast was waiting below for its next meal. And Peter understood Hook's plan too late; Hook had lifted Wendy into the air and had easily tossed her out the cabin window._

_"NO!" Wendy's screams pierced Peter's heart and the silence that followed when she met the water was even worse. Tears streamed down his face as he shook his head in disbelief._

_"No," he said quietly. Her screams continued as did loud roars and Hook even shook his head and winced._

_"Tragic, so tragic." Peter opened his mouth to speak but he heard Wendy's bloodcurdling scream be cut off and he felt like he was going to retch. _

_"Wendy," he whispered in a defeated voice. _

_"Lock him up. He needs time to think about his lost love and what his life will mean now." Peter didn't notice Hook striding out of the cabin nor did he notice chains binding him to the cabin wall. All he could whisper was her name as he was left in darkness and despair._

* * *

"WENDY!" Peter sat straight up in bed, his blankets soaked from a cold sweat. He put a shaking hand to his head and closed his eyes. He groaned as he remembered his vivid dream and he threw the blankets back and hurried into the next room.

He was quiet as he opened the door and peered in, almost falling to his knees with relief when he saw the beautiful girl, sound asleep in her bed. Her blonde curls were strewn over the pillow, her eyelashes rested against her fair cheek as she dreamed peacefully, one hand curled by her head, the other resting on her chest. Peter moved closer and gently sat on the edge of the bed, his hand reaching out to stroke her cheek. It had been a dream. A horrible dream. He had been having those dreams for weeks now, three weeks, to be exact, since he had defeated Hook and with the help of Wendy and the Lost Boys, had saved the day. But he remembered what happened after they had defeated the pirates; how he had flown the ship back to London and was prepared to say goodbye to the Darlings forever. And then his Lost Boys had begged for Peter to allow them to go as well, and he was faced with having to say goodbye to everyone he knew. And loved. Wendy had turned to him and had thrown herself into his arms.

"Come with us, Peter."

"You know I can't. Neverland is my home. It's where I belong. I don't belong in your world. I can't," he added sadly. She sniffed and pulled away and he instantly missed the feeling of having her in his arms. Whatever these feelings were that flowed through him, he didn't necessarily hate but he didn't understand them either.

"You won't forget me…will you?" Her voice sounded so vulnerable, so pleading that Peter's heart went out to her.

"Me? Forget? Never," he said softly, stroking her cheek. "I could never ever forget you."

"You know what I gave you on the _Jolly Roger_, Peter? That's my hidden kiss and only one person ever holds that. It belongs to you and no one else and shall always belong to you."

"Then I shall hold onto it proudly," he said, clutching his fist as if he was grasping her kiss in his hand. She moved closer and her fingertips traced his lips. He kissed her fingers and took her hand into his own. His eyes, bright and clear, bore into hers.

"You could stay with me, you know. I'll take care of you and you'll never fear anything. I'll treat you as a gentleman should treat a lady." She was about to protest and surely refuse but Peter pressed his lips against hers and all of her thoughts instantly left her. They remained locked at the lips, feeling passion and heat and something else neither of them quite understood, rising between them. When Wendy pulled away, she saw Peter watching her with something blazing in his eyes and she instantly knew what it was; even if he could never say the word, she knew what he felt. He held onto her hands tightly and bit his lip as he waited for her answer.

"Please, Wendy. Please don't leave me," he said in the quietest of voices.

"Peter. What about my family?"

"I'll bring you to visit as often as you like. I'd never keep you away from them forever. But I can't imagine Neverland without you, Wendy. I can't imagine my life without you." Those were the words she needed and had been waiting for. As the ship hovered over the Darlings' house, Wendy slowly made her way to her brothers and gently kissed their cheeks. Peter watched her warily, still waiting for an answer.

"I finally know where I belong," she said quietly to John and Michael and they both gasped.

"Wendy, you can't! What will Mother and Father say?"

"Tell them I need to find adventures of my own. I'll be back someday." Finally understanding, Peter ran to her and whirled her around in his arms. She held onto his neck and stared up into his eyes.

"You truly mean it," he whispered, his lips inches from hers. "You're not leaving me?" She responded by leaning up and kissing him. The boys around them watched, awe-struck and Slightly shook his head.

"Peter Pan has…_feelings_."

"How could he not, now that Wendy has given him her hidden kiss," Michael said matter-of-factly. And so, Peter and Wendy, hand in hand, said goodbye to the boys and sailed back to Neverland. Peter showed Wendy to one of the larger rooms that once belonged to the boys and made sure she was well attended to. He spent the following days showing her around Neverland and taking her to swim in the Neversea and they would lay on the beach and hold each other and kiss but it never progressed to anything else. Peter knew he had never had these feelings before and he didn't want to admit to Wendy how much she was changing him. At the same time, Wendy was a smart girl. She knew they were both changing because of what they felt but if she couldn't get Peter to admit it, there really was no point in taking it any further.

And then the nightmares started. Peter had awoken, drenched and panic-stricken, and had called for Wendy until she had come running to his side, and held him until he fell back asleep. At first, he refused to tell her what he had seen in his dreams; he told her he forgot as soon as he woke up and knew she didn't believe him but she didn't press the matter. However, as the weeks went on, the dreams became more and more unbearable and finally, Peter admitted to Wendy that Hook was terrorizing them both and had killed Wendy while Peter was helpless to stop it. Wendy was stunned, to say the least. First of all, Peter Pan feared nothing. But the fear and horror in his eyes as he told her this story were too great to imagine; and she knew he feared for her safety. To hear his voice tremble when he spoke of her dying only assured Wendy that Peter felt strongly for her. Wendy stroked his forehead and kissed him gently, promising him that the nightmares would stop soon. Hook was dead, they had nothing more to fear.

But they did not stop; if anything, they were getting worse. Tonight's even showed Peter forgetting all about Wendy, only to be reminded of what they shared by her kiss, only moments before her death. Her screams still echoed in Peter's ears and he winced. He shook his head and moaned, praying that the nightmares would stop. Wendy's eyes opened sleepily and she saw her beloved Peter sitting on the edge of her bed, his eyes squeezed shut as if he were in pain. She sat up and reached out to caress his cheek.

"Boy, why are you crying," she whispered gently. Peter's eyes snapped open and he turned to see Wendy watching him with bright eyes. He moved closer and relaxed in her lap, while her hands automatically went around him and held him close. He heard her heart beating rapidly against her chest and his arms wrapped around her tightly, as he nuzzled in closer.

"Another one?" she asked gently. Peter buried his face in her gown, determined that she would never see his tears. She sighed and ran her fingers through his curls, as he closed his eyes and felt himself relax.

"They'll stop, you know. Give it time. You just defeated your greatest enemy only three weeks ago. Just give it time, Peter."

"They're getting worse, Wendy. The one I had tonight…it was terrible." His voice was muffled by her nightgown but she heard him very clearly and rested her chin on his head, continuing to finger his tangled hair. He didn't think she'd be able to make out his words so he continued. "I forgot who you were…and I…I don't even see how that's possible, I don't think I could ever forget you…but I did and Hook, he had a plan…he made you…kiss me and made me remember you…and then he k-killed you…I heard your screams, you were crying for me to save you and I c-couldn't…I couldn't do anything…" he broke off as tears overpowered him and he sobbed into her dress. Wendy's arms closed around him, like a protective blanket and held his shaking body closely to hers. He instantly felt better, surrounded by her warmth and love. He pulled away and furiously wiped at his eyes. Wendy pretended to be straightening her blankets; it was only a mark of how well she knew him and much he meant to her. She pretended to see nothing, to keep his dignity intact. And for that, Peter was grateful. He sniffed and played with the fraying blanket underneath his fingers.

"Wendy…could I stay with you…just for tonight?" Wendy bit her lip; she knew it was highly improper for a young man and woman to be sharing a bed but she also knew they were in Neverland and propriety could really be thrown out the window. She moved aside and pulled her blankets back for him to settle under and with a smile, he settled behind her and pulled the blanket back over her. She draped herself over his arm and he hesitated, not wanting to cross any lines with her, only wanting to sleep next to her and forget these horrible dreams. Wendy could feel his hesitation and she reached up and brought his other arm around her, closing her in his strong embrace. Peter smiled and gently kissed her cheek before he lay his head on the pillow next to hers and closed his eyes. The feeling of Wendy's warm body pressed against him was paradise and the sound of her steady breathing as she quickly fell back asleep was his lullaby; he soon found sleep himself and he dozed off to peaceful dreams of the girl wrapped in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Peter had forgotten all about his nightmare and woke up wondering where he was. When he glanced down and saw Wendy snoring softly next to him, memories from the previous night came flooding back. But Peter Pan is a cocky boy and with a scowl, he tossed these memories aside and jumped to his feet. Brushing himself off, he cast Wendy a quick glance before he flew out of the hideout.

When Wendy awoke, she noticed immediately that she was alone. In truth, she loved falling asleep next to Peter. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her gave her a sense of safety and love, something she had been missing since she had left her home behind. She was terribly homesick and had often wondered if she had made the right choice. She missed her brothers and her mother and her father and her dog, Nana. She missed her school and her friends (what few friends she had, that is. People at school had always thought her a bit strange because of her overactive imagination). She missed Aunt Millicent with all of her proper ways and rules. She even sometimes missed the polite society she had been born into.

Peter had been determined to show her all of Neverland so she would not be a stranger to any part of it. It was his home and his paradise and he wanted to share it with her. He hadn't thought what it might mean to the island, to keep a girl there with him.

Sighing, Wendy silently dressed and wondered where Peter would take her today. She didn't feel very welcomed by anyone. Tink and the fairies were quite cold to her, the mermaids were as dangerous as ever. Princess Tiger Lily had been nice enough but Wendy could barely understand her people and they all seemed too interested in her for comfort. The pirates were banished to the opposite of the island, and the strange little men that Wendy could only know as leprechauns (though Peter insisted they were not) seemed vastly disenchanted with her. She didn't really have any friends, other than Peter. When she tried to mention this to the boy, however, he brushed it aside and told her she would get used to his home very soon. She wished the Lost Boys were still here—at least they would give her some sort of familiarity. But Peter seemed to be angry and offended that they had chosen to grow up; he hadn't mentioned their names since they had returned to Neverland. Wendy did not want to anger him but the fact was that Peter was just a boy and his mood swings were unpredictable. If Wendy said something wrong, she could find his blade at her throat. Not that she was afraid he would harm her—she knew in her heart that Peter truly did care for her and would never hurt her. But the angry expression on his face would be enough to make her cower and take back her words.

One such incident was the night that Tiger Lily and her people had thrown a large feast, as a sort of welcome party for Wendy. She had a lovely time and had allowed the Indian girls to paint her face and decorate her hair with beads and feathers. Peter couldn't keep his eyes off her…and finally asked her to dance toward the end of the night. But as soon as they had broken apart, a handsome brave of the Village had bowed low and asked Wendy to dance and Peter's eyes flashed as he watched her place her hand in his. He had stormed off before the end of the party and when Wendy had returned to the hideout only to find him sulking, she asked him what was wrong and he yelled at her that she should mind her own business. Wendy had gone to bed in tears that night, wondering what she had done to displease Peter so. And Peter had eventually apologized for upsetting her but he refused to tell her what had upset him.

For his part, Peter had never experienced feelings so strongly before. It was new, exciting, and frightening. He didn't like the way his heart raced when she was near, how his palms became sweaty and shaky, and how his words started to become stuck to his tongue. She was changing him and he didn't like it one bit. But he also wouldn't let her go. He often thought of returning her to her home and attempting to forget her but he knew that wasn't possible; her kiss had changed him. He wasn't stupid and he knew this to be certain. The whole island knew how selfish Peter was; they knew once he claimed something, he wouldn't let it go. In her heart, Wendy knew this as well and though she sometimes felt like Peter's property, she continued to stay by his side and endure the endless loneliness she felt in Neverland.

Wendy finished dressing and glanced at her reflection in the piece of glass Peter had set up for her to use. She made sure her necklace, her "kiss" from Peter was secure, she patted her hair, and flounced downstairs.

Peter was coming through the door, holding two very large bows in his hands.

"About time! I thought you would sleep all day."

"It's still early," she said defensively. Peter laughed.

"Alright lazy-head, time to get going." She stared at the bows.

"Er, what are we doing?"

"I'm going to teach you how to hunt. The Indians have taught me some really useful tricks and it will be good for you to know how to find yourself some dinner, in case I disappear for awhile."

"Why would you disappear?"

"Miss me that much huh," he said in a cocky tone, his eyes shining. Wendy straightened up and crossed her arms.

"No, Mr. High and Mighty, I wouldn't. But I'm still new to this island and don't know anyone. Why on earth would you just leave me alone?" Peter laughed again; he loved to see her riled up.

"Calm down, Wendy. I didn't say I was leaving. I just said in case something comes up. I want you to be able to defend yourself, if necessary. Take care of yourself. You're strong and independent and I know you can handle yourself well. There are still dangers around here and I don't want anything to happen to you." Wendy looked stunned at the compliment and he smirked.

"Here," he handed her one of the bows and she struggled for a moment before flinging it over her shoulder.

"And here are the arrows. That's a pretty heavy bow so it might take you awhile at first. Here's some fairy dust to help you fly. You ready?" She nodded, shouldering the quiver of arrows as well. Peter sprinkled some dust over her hair and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the air and toward the forest.

It didn't take long for Wendy to feel the weight of the weapons on her shoulders and being a delicate girl from London, she winced from the pain but kept quiet and showed no sign of her discomfort when Peter glanced at her. Of course he had seen her wince; he knew it would be too heavy for her but it was yet another test to see how strong the girl was. He had seen her hold her own on several occasions; she had even stood up to _him_ with a sword. But he had spoken the truth when he said he wanted her to know how to defend herself. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. The fact was that there was very little danger in Neverland now. There had been no sign of the pirates and that was the only real danger Peter had ever faced. Still, Peter wanted to see it. He wanted to see how tough she could be. He suddenly stopped, his hand flinging in front of her and his eyes narrowed at something below him.

"Let's take a closer look," he hissed before he angled his body downward and took off toward the ground. Wendy sighed and followed, doing her best to keep up. When she landed, she didn't see Peter anywhere. Huffing, she flung the heavy bow and arrow off and looked around.

"Peter?" She called and received no answer. She didn't see him anywhere. "Peter!"

"Shhh," she heard a hissing noise below her and peered over the cliff. Peter was hidden in the bushes and he beckoned for her to follow. "Come on," he whispered. Wendy tried to rise into the air but found that the dust had worn off already. She looked down but Peter was already gone. Heaving a great sigh, she slipped the bow and arrows over her shoulder again and started to climb down the steep cliff. She looked around for any sign of the boy but he was clearly far ahead of her. Wendy took a step and gasped in pain; her shoe was caught on a tree root and ripped right off. A long gash in her foot caused her eyes to well up with tears. She continued to climb down, scratching her feet further, and found the bow weighing her down. Struggling to adjust it to balance her weight, her hand slipped and she suddenly found herself plummeting toward the ground.

She let out a scream before she was about to hit the hard ground beneath her and felt arms close around her. Peter gingerly set her down and gasped as her knees buckled and she fell in front of him.

"Wendy, are you alright?"

"Mm," she moaned in pain, inspecting her injured feet. Peter saw bloody gashes and his eyes widened.

"What did you do to yourself?" She glared up at him, attempting to wipe off her dress.

"I didn't mean to do it. The bloody dust wore off and I tried to climb down the cliff."

"I should have known not to leave you alone for more than a minute," he said under his breath, leaning down to help her up. But Wendy had heard his mutter and she yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"I can get myself up, thanks." Peter crossed his arms and watched her struggle to her feet. Using the bow, she pulled herself up and stared at him coldly. "Well? Aren't we going somewhere?"

"Yeah, home. You're in no condition to—"

"I'm fine," she snapped. She ignored the stabbing pains in her feet and stomped off in front of him, leaving him to stare after her. He huffed and shook his head. Fine, if she wanted to be stubborn, he wouldn't stop her.

"Alright then. Come over here." He took off into the sky and flew ahead of her; he glanced behind him to see her hurrying after him, panting and nearly out of breath. Peter landed a ways away from her and ducked behind a tree. A large doe was grazing near the end of the path and Peter pulled an arrow from his quiver. Wendy caught up to him and clutched the stitch in her chest. Peter glanced at her, his brow raised, and gestured for her to come closer.

"Ready for your first lesson?" Nodding, she moved closer and peered out into the path. She gasped and recoiled.

"I won't shoot that creature."

"It's food, Wendy. It's what we eat to survive."

"It could be a mother," she protested loudly. Peter hissed at her to be quiet and he turned to make sure the doe hadn't moved. He turned back to her, his brow furrowed.

"You're going to learn to shoot. And you'll kill it for our dinner."

"I'll do no such thing. I'm not one of your Lost Boys you can command, Peter Pan, and I don't take kindly to orders."

"You live in Neverland where I rule over the island. So you WILL obey my orders." Wendy looked shocked.

"How dare you presume—"

"I presume nothing. I expect you to listen to me. If it's you or the deer, which would you choose?"

"Peter that's ridiculous—"

"No it's not!" He had turned very red-faced, his fists were clenched. Wendy could tell he was getting angrier by the minute. "I've told you, it's what we eat to survive. Why are you being squeamish about this?"

"I'm not squeamish," she said heatedly. "I won't kill an innocent creature, especially when it might have a young baby somewhere." Peter gritted his teeth for a moment and let out an angry sigh. Turning from her, he pulled his arrow across his bow and aimed for the doe. Wendy knocked into him, causing him to miss his target. The doe's head snapped up and she ran into the cover of the forest. Peter was fuming.

"You foolish girl! What's the matter with you?"

"Would you shut up for one moment and look," she practically screamed at him. They both turned and saw the doe peering out of the forest, a tiny fawn at her side. She nuzzled at her baby and went back to grazing. Peter tucked his bow and arrow back into his pack and shook his head.

"It shouldn't make a difference. It's survival in Neverland, Wendy. It's what we do."

"It's what you do. It's not who I am. And it never will be. Perhaps you've brought the wrong girl to Neverland." Despite his anger at her, Peter's face softened and he saw her lip trembling. She turned away from him, quickly wiping at her face. She wouldn't let him see her tears. He already thought she was weak. She hobbled away from him and sat on a stone, tucking her aching feet under her dress. She heard footsteps and saw a shadow appear over her. Peter watched her for a moment, his arms crossed over his chest before he bent down and picked her up. She protested for a moment and kicked but it just caused her more pain and so she relaxed in his arms and allowed him to carry her to their next destination.

_**I can't tell you how happy it makes me to be writing again and to see wonderful reviews from new and old fans! Thank you guys so much! Off to bed now, but I'll try to post more this week! Enjoy! **_

_**XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

Peter stopped by a clear, running stream and gently set her down on a large white stone, so that her feet could dangle in the water. He knelt and very gently, brought her feet to the water, watching the blood run off into the cool waters. She winced at the stinging but the water relieved her aches and pains and she relaxed slightly. With the gentlest of touches, Peter's hands washed the cuts with a smooth leaf, his roughened hands creating gentle patterns over her feet and ankles. He jumped to his feet and hurried off to the bushes nearby, Wendy watching him curiously. He returned in minutes with several branches and he knelt in front of her again. Still not speaking, he lifted her feet from the stream and dried them with her dress. He squeezed at the plants in his hands until some sort of foul-smelling ointment was squeezed from the leaves and he gently spread a generous amount over her wounds. They stung only for a minute but then immediately felt better after the ointment had been applied. Peter saw her surprised look and smiled.

"Any better?"

"Much," she said quietly. He nodded and tore a strip of material from her dress and tenderly wrapped it around her feet. He held out his hands and helped her rise to her feet. She winced as she put pressure on her feet but surprisingly, they weren't extremely painful. She took a few steps while Peter watched her and she turned back to him.

"Thank you," she said softly. He merely nodded and approached her, reaching out to brush a curl away from her face.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn," he said very quietly, his hand resting on her cheek.

"I'm no more stubborn than you," she replied.

"That may be but you act like you have to prove something to me."

"I do, Peter. I feel like you expect a great deal from me. Because I'm the first girl who has ever stayed here with you. It's like I'm both a Lost Boy AND the mother. It's all very difficult, you see. I have not had a great deal of experience in these things." He cupped her chin and sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm hard on you because I don't want to lose you. I know I didn't bring the wrong girl to Neverland. I brought the perfect girl and sometimes I forget that." Wendy's heart hammered loudly as her hand caressed his cheek and she moved closer to him.

"Be patient with me, Peter. I'm still learning. It will just take me awhile to get used to all of this."

"And you will. I'll help you. But you have to be honest with me and tell me when something is too much for you. The boys were foolish and tried to do everything I could. I don't expect that from you." Realizing what he had said and seeing the look on her face, he quickly added, "I expect different things from you. I'm not saying you can't do the same things I can, Wendy, because I know you can. But remember that you are a society girl from London, as you're always telling me. You're not used to many of these things, as I am."

"Be that as it may, I can still learn them. All I ask is that you are patient with me," she replied and he nodded. He slid his hand into hers and squeezed.

"Let's get you back to the hideout. You can clean up while I go find something for us to eat."

"Is that all you want me for? Cleaning and laundry and such?" Peter scoffed and his hands went to her cheeks.

"Stop fishing for compliments, Wendy. You already know that's not why I asked you to stay with me." Wendy's face softened and her gaze bore into his.

"Why did you ask me to stay, Peter?" Peter immediately withdrew his hand and stepped back.

"You know why."

"Perhaps I don't. Perhaps you should tell me."

"Perhaps I don't want to. Come on. Let's go home." Peter leaped into the air and flew a little ways from her, glancing back and seeing her trudging along. Sighing, he swooped lower and she glanced up.

"The dust has worn off."

"Sorry. I forgot." Peter sprinkled a bit over her head and watched her fly up beside him. She watched him for a moment and he felt uncomfortable under her gaze; clearing his throat, he launched into the air and flew ahead of her. Wendy let out a heavy sigh as she followed him back to the hideout.

When she landed, she saw he was already inside and heard him talking to someone. Wendy frowned and crept closer. She heard jingling like a bell and she closed her eyes. Oh. Tink. She heard lots of jingling and wondered what they were talking about.

"I don't know why she does that, Tink. One minute we're fine and the next, we have to talk about…feelings." More jingling.

"I thought so too. I was hoping Neverland would change her a bit. Make her realize we don't need to be grown up to have fun. I won't grow for anyone, Tink. But I don't understand all these feelings I have when she's around. What does it all mean?" Wendy pressed herself against the wall, listening to the boy speak to his fairy about her. About his feelings for her. The feelings he so fervently denied. She heard him grown in frustration.

"No, she's not. She's not like that. She knows who I am and she won't try to change me. She learned the last time that I won't grow up. I know you're just jealous. You've never liked her, Tink. Why should I listen to you?" Wendy wondered what it was the fairy was saying about her. Something horrible, she imagined. Peter scoffed.

"You're wrong. She's not like that. She wouldn't ask me to do that. That's a grown up thing. And she knows I would never do such a thing." Wendy frowned. Do what? What had Tink said? She moved just a little and the floor creaked underneath her. She gasped and both Peter's and Tink's heads snapped up.

"Wendy? Is that you?" She silently cursed herself before she hobbled toward the door.

"Yes, I've only just landed. I'm still getting used to this flying thing." The boy accepted her lie with a smile.

"You'll get the hang of it, don't worry. Tink here is going to keep you company while I go out and fish. I won't be gone long."

"Oh but Peter…" she glanced up at the fairy, who had crossed her arms and had stuck her nose into the air. Wendy swallowed.

"You really don't need to babysit me, I'll be fine on my own." Tink jingled something and Peter shot her a glare before he grabbed his fishing pole.

"You girls can gossip and be girls. Be nice," he added, pointing his finger at the fairy. With a cheerful whistle, Peter slammed the door behind him and Wendy watched him through the window. Wendy and Tink exchanged unpleasant looks before flouncing away to do their own things.

As Wendy worked on a new outfit for Peter, Tink flew over and peered over the girl's shoulder. She cocked her head and jingled, making Wendy pause in her work and hold it up.

"I've been collecting fresh leaves and vines to make him a new outfit. I don't imagine he has ever had new clothes before. What do you think?" Tink jingled and held her thumbs up.

_It's very nice! I think he will love it. You do all sorts of nice things for him, like he is your husband. He's never going to be though. You're wasting your time, playing house with a little boy who will never grow up_.

But of course Wendy understood none of this. She smiled at Tink's thumbs-up and put it back on the table, continuing her work.

"I'm glad you approve. I think I need to find some acorns or something of the sort. Do you think Peter would be furious if I left for a little bit? He keeps saying there are still dangers out there but really, since the pirates are gone, what could happen?" Tink merely shrugged.

_He'll still be angry that you left._

"Do you think you could tell him that I've gone to pick berries for our dinner? If he asks, of course." Tink nodded and Wendy smiled.

"Thank you, Tinkerbell. I'll not be gone long." She hurriedly hid the outfit and found a basket to collect leaves and berries. She tucked one of Peter's daggers into her dress before hurrying out the door. Tink shook her head.

_Foolish girl._


	4. Chapter 4

Peter returned with two large fish and several flowers he had scooped up for Wendy, when he froze in the doorway and saw the hideout was quiet and dark. He dropped the basket on the table and searched the rooms for Wendy. When she did not answer, he whistled for his fairy. Tink flew to his side and landed on his shoulder.

"Where is she, Tink?"

_Who?_

"Don't even play that game with me! Where's Wendy?"

_Oh. Her. I'm not sure, she left here several hours ago. _

"Where? Where did she go?"

_How do I know? She said something about finding berries for your dinner._ Peter stamped his foot.

"I've told her not to go out after dark, it's too dangerous! How long has she been gone?"

_I just said several hours. Do you have fairy dust in your ears?_ Peter looked vastly annoyed with his fairy.

"Quit being a smart ass, Tink. You have to help me find her."

_I'm sure she's fine. She probably just got lost in the woods when it turned dark._

"And you think she'll find her way by herself? Someone else could find her, Tink! Or she could be hurt. Or—"

_You need to calm down, right now. I've never seen you get this worked up over anyone. Tootles was lost in the woods for nearly two days before you finally decided you had better go look for him._

"Tootles is different. Just help me find her." Rolling her eyes, she flew off his shoulder and followed him outside. As soon as the door slammed behind them, Tink caught sight of the girl skipping through the forest. She knew Peter would go off on Wendy but she decided to alert the oblivious boy now instead of letting him search for her for several hours. Luckily, Peter had seen her too.

"Wendy!" He stomped over to her and she cowered slightly at the angry look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Peter?"

"How many times have I told you not to go exploring after dark?! You don't know this land well enough, Wendy!"

"Peter, I'm sorry, but I started home as soon as the sun went down. I'm fine, nothing happened to me."

"Why can't you just listen to me," Peter persisted. "Why can't you do as you're told?"

"Stop trying to bully me," she yelled back, drawing herself up. "I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"You went out for berries? I told you I was going out for dinner." Wendy hid her basket, which was full of leaves and acorns and vines. Peter sighed and crossed his arms.

"Just get into the hideout. And stay there. Please," he added. Wendy felt like protesting but she saw the pleading look in his eyes and decided to cooperate. Hiding her basket by her side, she marched back inside, Peter and Tink right behind her. Peter watched her go up to her room and he sighed.

_I've never seen you get this worked up over anyone. You really do care for her, Peter._

"Yeah, I do. I've never felt like this about anyone. And that scares the living hell out of me."

* * *

Dinner was awkward and tense and Tink excused herself within minutes. Wendy's eyes remained downcast as she chewed in silence, all the while Peter staring at her and watching her delicate movements with sharp eyes. When Wendy chanced a glance up at him, her eyes immediately fell back down when she saw him watching her. She quickly finished her meal and thanked Peter before she excused herself and locked herself in her room. Sighing, Peter threw himself on his hammock and brought out his pipes, becoming lost in their sweet tones.

Wendy listened to the music from her bedroom and squeezed her eyes shut. He was playing her song. The 'Wendy song' he had called it. He had played it for her on her first night in Neverland and had declared that it was especially for Mother, the Wendy-lady. She had been delighted and often asked him to play it for her. Now, he played it and she sighed heavily as her feet dangled off the bed. She quickly spread the leaves and vines she had collected around her bed and continued her work on the clothing she was making as a gift.

Wendy was skilled with a needle (she had, of course, sewn on Peter's shadow for him) and finished rather quickly. Peter was still playing the pipes when Wendy appeared on the stairs, something flung over her arm. Peter saw her out of the corner of his eye and he lowered his instrument. Wendy cautiously approached, keeping her head low. Peter watched her draw near, feeling his heart start to race. He scowled down at his chest and Wendy bit her lip.

"You're playing my song," she said quietly. Peter fingered the panpipes and nodded.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, of course not. I was working on something and I heard the music. I wish you hadn't stopped."

"Do you want to hear something else?"

"Play my song again," she said with a smile. Peter stared at her for a moment before he brought the pipes back to his lips and played the Wendy song. She smiled and lowered herself on one of the beds beside his hammock, listening intently. She swayed to the music and kept her eyes closed while he played. When he finished, he lowered the instrument and smiled.

"You look really happy."

"Well I do love music. And I love it when you play."

"I'll make up new songs for you. I'll use only the pretty notes, just for you." Wendy's smile widened.

"Peter, you do say the loveliest things." Peter smiled smugly and he caught sight of something on Wendy's arm.

"What's that?" Wendy glanced down and cleared her throat.

"I've been working on something for you. It's where I was tonight, actually. Collecting things to finish it." She held up an outfit that had positively been kissed by nature. There were leaves of many colors, green and red and gold with several vines attached. Acorns and tiny nuts adorned the top and several large fancy-looking leaves made up the trouser portion. Peter stared at the outfit and reached out a trembling hand.  
"You made this…for me?"

"I do hope it fits. And I hope you like it." He took the leafy clothes and admired them; his fingers traveled up and down the leaves, noting her tiny, almost invisible stitching. He stared, open-mouthed and Wendy waited anxiously. He gently set it down and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you," he said into her hair. She smiled and her arms wrapped around him, pressing herself into him and loving the feel of his arms around her. When she pulled away, his hands rested on her shoulders and he leaned in for a kiss. Wendy responded eagerly, her fingers wrapping themselves in his messy curls. Peter felt his cheeks became pleasantly warm and the feel of having the girl in his arms was doing something to him. He felt Wendy's tongue run along his lips and he gasped, opening his mouth to speak but finding her tongue sliding past his lips and touch against his. He moaned at this new sensation and lowered his hands to her arms, gripping them tightly. Their tongues meeting with ferocity, sparks flew between the two youths and their kisses grew more urgent and more passionate. Peter leaned her back onto the bed she was sitting on and straddled her midsection. Wendy lifted her leg slightly and Peter noticed her gown had ridden up and quite a bit of her flesh was displayed. Peter tore his lips away from hers so he could glance down and see her. He tentatively reached out and ran his fingertips up her thigh. She gasped and threw her head back, her fingers gripping the sheets. She pulled him back down to kiss her and he eagerly obliged. His hands went to rest on her hips and she wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him closer. He groaned as their midsections came into contact and he felt her press against him even more. Reluctantly, he tore his lips away from hers again and leaned back to study her. Her eyes were closed, her lips swollen from his kisses, and her face had a lovely pink tint to it.

"Wendy?" Her eyes flew open at his concerned tone and she stared into his eyes.

"This…thing we're doing. It's a grown up thing, isn't it?"

"Do you want to stop kissing me, Peter?" He bit his lip.

"I like kissing you. But what does kissing lead to? I'm feeling all these things, wanting all these things from you, and I don't understand any of it." Wendy blushed slightly.

"It is a grown up thing, Peter. Something people who lo—have very strong feelings for, do. We can stop if you like." She leaned up and straightened her dress and Peter climbed off her. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He wanted more from Wendy. He wanted to experience it all with her. But he wouldn't grow up. He'd die before he let that happen. And he wouldn't let her change him anymore than she had. His eyes fell on the necklace she wore, the acorn that was nestled between her breasts. The acorn he himself had given her on the night they had met. A kiss, she had called it (he knew now it was just an acorn but he also knew it meant a great deal to Wendy). He fingered his own kiss, the thimble she had given him, around his neck and sighed again. He picked up the outfit from the bed and nodded down to her.

"Thank you for this. I think I'll try it on." She nodded and watched him hurry from the room. Shaking her head, she picked herself up and returned to her room. She quickly donned one of her sleeping gowns and climbed under the covers. She heard the door creak open slightly and saw a shadow in the doorway. She leaned up to see Peter peering through the door and she smiled.

"Come in and let's see it." He flew into the room and Wendy admired the way the clothes fit him perfectly. He looked very regal but still himself in the new clothes. His hands went to his hips and he grinned.

"It's great, Wendy. Thank you."

"I'm very glad you like it. You're welcome."

"Should I wear them to bed?"

"I suppose you can. I could make you something to sleep in, if you like. Something more comfortable than leaves." He jumped on the bed and took her hands.

"I would like that. I like that you make me clothes. You're still Mother and I'm still Father." She smiled, though a little sadly. Peter did not miss it.

"What is it?"

"I'll never be a real mother…if I stay here," she said very quietly. Peter frowned.

"Why do you have to be a real mother? We can find more lost boys! We never have to grow up, we can do whatever we like. Neverland will become your favorite place, Wendy, I promise." Wendy forced a smile.

"Yes, I know Peter. It's just a silly girl thing." Peter crossed his arms.

"You're full of those. But it's alright. I still like you." He swept down on her for a quick kiss before he leaped off the bed and bounded from the room. Wendy watched him go and sighed.

"I can't leave him…but there is no future for me here. Just a twisted time loop that I shall be stuck in forever."

* * *

Outside, Peter leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. His hand went over his heart, as if determined to hold it in and keep it from racing.

"You're not supposed to feel these things. Stop feeling. I never felt like this before she came. Why does one girl have to change my world like this?" Scowling, he leaped into the air and flew from the house, knowing some fresh air would calm his nerves. He never looked back, else he would have seen the line of pirates circling around his hideout, their swords gleaming in the moonlight.

* * *

_**Please review! It's starting out a little slow but I promise it'll get better, just bear with me ;) **_

_**XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy heard the creaking floorboards and wondered why Peter had returned to her room. Moaning, she turned over and opened one eye. A dark shape was darkening her bed, a lethal-looking sword positioned over her neck. She opened her mouth to scream but she was immediately gagged with several pieces of material and felt her hands being tied behind her back. She struggled and screamed for Peter but of course her pleas fell on deaf ears. There was a dark chuckle and the room lit up for a second from a match. The pirates' eyes all glowed with malice.

"Let him think he's lost her. Until the brat finds his little mother. Then he'll wish she WAS dead." There was dark laughter and Wendy struggled with her captor. She gasped into her gag when the pirate flung the match onto the ground and the room immediately burst into flame. Someone grabbed her and flung her over their shoulder and as she was carried away, she watched Peter's hideout disappear in a cloud of smoke. Wendy struggled with all her might and her captor smacked her behind, drawing a shriek from her gagged mouth. She tossed her head and saw her necklace hit the dirt. Her captor smacked her again and this time, Wendy lay limply across the man's broad shoulders.

* * *

Peter sighed and flung a rock across the lagoon. It sunk, which did not improve his mood. He wished things could stay the same. He didn't see why they couldn't. Why did one person have to change things? And why, WHY, couldn't he get her out of his head? Why did she instill these feelings inside him? Was it because of her kiss? Had that stupid thing done all this? If that was the case, she should have just let Hook run him through. Peter scowled at himself as he pulled his knees into his chest.

"Stupid. She saved your life. Being alive with feelings is better than being dead," he told himself. Sighing deeply, he lowered his chin onto his arms and stared out over the lagoon. Suddenly, his ears perked up and he jumped to his feet. Something was wrong; Peter had the uncanny ability to detect danger and he knew it was somewhere nearby. He turned and saw a great deal of smoke coming through the trees. Frowning, he leaped into the air and soared high into the sky. He saw a ball of light rushing toward him and Tink's worried face came into clear view.

"Peter! Your hideout!"

"What? What about it?"

"It's…destroyed! Come on!" Peter's brow furrowed even further as he followed the fairy through the trees and started choking from the thick smoke. As he neared his home, his heart plummeted to the bottom of his chest as he saw enormous flames ravaging the forest. The Indians were dumping buckets of water and some of the winged creatures had come to help, hovering over the flames and attempting to put them out before the fire got any further. Peter fell to his knees in front of the remains of his home and shook his head. Tink gently touched his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Peter."

"Who would have done this?" Tink merely shook her head but Peter suddenly gasped and he felt a pain in his heart.

"Wendy!" Tink frowned in confusion and let out a cry as Peter nearly jumped through the flames. Two of the Indians grabbed his arms and held him back.

"Let go of me! Wendy! I have to save Wendy!"

"She was in there?"

"She IS in there! Let go of me!"

"Peter. Stop." Peter turned to the Indian princess with wide glassy eyes.

"Your home is nothing but cinders. If there was anyone in there—"

"No. NO! Don't you say it! She got out, she had to! She can't be…she CAN'T be…" Peter fell to his knees, overcome by sobs. The Indians took a step back, never having seen their young prince break down like this. Tiger Lily knelt beside him and put her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look up.

"If she's alive, we'll find her."

"She has to be," he said through his tears. Tiger Lily muttered something in her native language to one of her brothers and he marched off, searching the ground for clues. Peter turned back to his burning home, which was now extinguished and nothing more than a few twigs. True, he didn't have many belongings but it had been his and the Lost Boys' home for many years and something twisted inside him to see it disappear so easily.

"Peter!" He whirled around and ran over to where Tiger Lily was standing, her brother holding something in his hand. Peter grabbed it and gasped.

"It's my kiss."

"You mean it belonged to her?"

"Belongs. And yes, she wears this around her neck."

"Then she did make it out of the hideout," Tiger Lily muttered. Peter felt relief wash over him but it was replaced by more panic.

"Then where is she now? Could whoever have done this, have taken her?"

"I think we can agree that this was no accident. Someone who wants to hurt you burned your home. And kidnapped your lady."

"Who?" Hook was dead. No matter what his dreams said, Hook was dead and gone. "I have no other enemies."

"Perhaps the pirates are seeking revenge for their captain," one of the braves said wisely. Peter stared.

"I shall run every one of them through!"

"We need a plan. We need to find out if the pirates are behind this. Arrow," she called and one of the braves came forward and bowed. "You lead a scouting party to the shore. You must not be seen. Find out if the pirates have our Wendy-bird. Report back to me. Peter, you come with me. Father will want to devise an attack with you." Peter stood and slipped Wendy's necklace over his head, where it rested against his thimble. Tink landed on his shoulder.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you, Peter. I'll help you find her."

"Thank you, Tink," he said in a serious tone. Tink touched his cheek and he followed Tiger Lily away from the smoking ashes that had been his home.

* * *

Wendy opened her eyes and winced at the sunlight that was pouring through the barred window of the cabin she was staying in. The pirates had chained her hands and feet with heavy manacles that were leaving deep sores. She had fallen asleep in a strange position and now her neck ached. Attempting to stretch out, she felt the chains pull at her and she sighed heavily. WHAT was going on? She hadn't seen any faces that she recognized and she couldn't fathom why she had been taken. She knew it had something to do with Peter of course, but what did they want with her? At that moment, the door swung open and two pirates strode in. It took Wendy a moment to recognize the one on the left but she gasped when she did.

"Mister Smee," she said softly.

"It's Captain now, thanks to your little friend," Smee sneered. The once-kindly old man looked fierce and cold and Wendy shivered a little.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"You're a smart girl, Miss Wendy. I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Peter will be looking for me, and when he comes…" she gasped and fell silent, her eyes widening. "This is a trap. For Peter. You're hoping to capture him when he comes to rescue me."

"I knew you was a smart girl," Smee said with a haughty grin. Wendy shook her head as the pirates chuckled.

"It won't work. Peter's smart and he'll figure out your plan!"

"No he won't. Cause not even you knows what we've got planned. When he finds you, he'll think you've betrayed him. We want our little prince to have a broken heart and no more happy thoughts before we slit his throat." Wendy's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Won't say no more just yet, my dear." Smee knelt in front of Wendy and took out a glinting golden dagger. He sliced the blade across Wendy's neck and she cried out in pain as the wound started to sting. Without another word, Smee stood and beckoned for the other pirate to follow him.

"But Cap'n, we're just going to leave her be? I thought you were going to do something to make Pan think she's betrayed him."

"I have. And now we wait." He stalked off, leaving the pirate to stare after him in confusion.

_**I'll wait to see if anyone is reading before I post more...thanks everyone! **_

_**:) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Haha thank you for the reviews! I'm prepared for angry reviews after this one because in true 'me' style, it's a cliffie :-) but thank you for letting me know I have readers and continuing to support my work! It means the world! **_

Peter woke up to voices outside his tent. Yawning, he stretched and walked outside to find Tiger Lily, her father, and several of the braves sitting around and talking.

"Ah, Peter. Come here." Tiger Lily moved to make a space for Peter to sit between her and her father and the Chief patted Peter on the back.

"My daughter tells me your lady is missing."

"Yes. They took Wendy. And burned down my hideout."

"We are waiting for our braves to return from the south side of the island. They agreed to watch the pirates and see if there is anything suspicious going on." Peter nodded and leaned back in his seat, flinging his leg over the side as he always did.

"I want to go myself. I want to search for her. I don't like her being away from me for this long." The Chief and his daughter exchanged looks.

"Pan feels for Wendy-bird?" Peter avoided the Chief's eyes. He still hated the word 'feelings'.

"Yes. I do."

"Then we must get her back. Pan's enemies could use Wendy-bird to bring Pan down. Wendy-bird is your happy thought." Peter looked up at him quickly, frowning.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If she is your happy thought, someone could discover how much she means to you and hurt her, to get to you. Hurting her means killing you," Tiger Lily said in a soft voice. Peter swallowed. He didn't know what to say to that but he knew it to be true. After all, Hook had brought him down once before and he had used Wendy to do it. He had told Peter that Wendy would grow up and forget all about him. That she would replace him with a husband. Those words had erased all happy thoughts from Peter's mind and he had fallen at Hook's feet. He remembered the feeling of Hook's cold blade at his throat and he shivered. He looked up at the Chief and nodded.

"We have to find her."

* * *

Wendy's throat burned from lack of water and she felt dizzy from lack of food. She had lost track of time and hadn't had a single visitor in what felt like years. She kept telling herself that Peter was working on a plan to save her; why else was he waiting so long to come to her aid? A part of her insisted that he had decided she wasn't worth risking his life but she squashed that part quickly. She knew Peter cared for her. He even had strong feelings for her. She knew he would try to rescue her. She only hoped that he would not fall into any sort of trap when he did come.

The door opened and she looked up quickly, for a burly pirate she did not know entered her cabin with a tray. He glanced down and nodded.

"You look like the Cap'n said you would. Brought you some food and drink. I know it's been awhile since you had anyfink."

"How long have I been in here," she asked in a cracked voice; she sounded as if she had not used it in weeks.

"Three days, give or take," the pirate responded as he unlocked the chains on her wrists.

"Three days?!" Peter had not come for her in three days?! She couldn't believe it. Perhaps he HAD decided to stay away after all. The pirate released her arms and she felt pain as she brought her hands into her lap and tried to relax her burning muscles.

"Here. The Cap'n said to bring you this. Eat so you can regain your strength."

"What is he going to do with me?"

"Not my place, Missy. Eat. I'll be back fer the tray." Wendy watched him go and wished he would have stayed, just so she would have some company. She had been alone here for three days. She felt anger towards Peter and towards Neverland. Why had they just let her suffer aboard this ship? It was possible they didn't know where she was but any moron could guess that pirates had kidnapped her. Peter was smart, she thought he would have figured it out in two seconds. Why then hadn't he come? Sighing, she forced down the moldy bread and the metallic water and found it difficult to swallow. When she finished her measly meal, she pushed the tray aside and flexed her fingers, attempting to loosen her aching muscles a bit more. Glancing down, she frowned as she realized the nightgown she was wearing had grown much too tight. The material had even ripped at the bottom, revealing her smooth legs; she glanced down at her chest and gasped. Her bust was certainly larger than it had been three days ago…her gown was stretching across her large chest and her eyes widened as her hands did a quick pat down of her entire body.

"What's happening to me," she whispered in horror. Her head snapped up when the door opened and the pirate returned.

"Sir, sir could you please bring me a mirror?"

"Finally catching on are yeh," said a voice behind the man. Smee walked in, the same sneer on his face and he crossed his arms.

"Whatever do you mean?" Wendy asked, crossing her arms in an attempt to hide herself. Smee chuckled.

"You've changed a bit, Miss Wendy. Looking quite…grown up, I'd say."

"What?"

"Fetch the girl a mirror." The pirate was back immediately holding a handsome golden mirror and he handed it to Wendy. The mirror went crashing to the floor and shattered glass went everywhere.

"You little wench. That belonged to the Cap'n. Seven years bad luck and you deserve every bit of it," Smee growled. He closed the door forcefully, leaving Wendy to stare at her hands in utter terror and disbelief.

* * *

Peter paced his tent impatiently, ready to pull out his sword and fly away. The Chief had confined him to his tent for nearly the whole day and he had set several braves on guarding the tent. The braves had returned two days ago, saying that they did not see Wendy aboard the ship but that the _Jolly Roger_ was now under command of the former first mate, Mister Smee. Also that something was being heavily guarded in one of the cabins. Peter was convinced it was Wendy and had set off immediately, only to be stopped by the Chief, who told him he had to keep a cool head and they had to learn more first. Peter's heart ached at the thought of Wendy being locked up in the pirates' cabin and how afraid she must be. But the Chief had sent the braves back to do some more spying. On Peter's third attempt to sneak out of the Village, the Chief decided he had better keep Peter guarded. Peter was furious; no one ever told him what to do and he was usually the one to do the spying and the fighting. But the Chief had explained, because it was Wendy who was involved, Peter's judgement was being clouded by his heart. Whatever that meant, Peter didn't care and all he wanted to do was get to Wendy. Three days had already gone by and he was more than ready to have her back in his arms. He saw the flap open and he stopped pacing and watched Tiger Lily enter his tent.

"How long is your father going to keep me locked in here?"

"It is for your own safety, Peter. You have a very short temper. You are so willing to put yourself in danger for this girl and we just need a little more time—"

"What if she's dead already, Tiger Lily? What if we're too late? I will never forgive your father or your people!"

"Peter, you must believe she is alive," the princess said soothingly. Peter shook his head.

"I don't want her to think I've abandoned her. She's been missing for three days, Tiger Lily. Imagine how alone she must feel."

"We'll be ready to confront the pirates very soon. Be patient. Do not lose your temper. Tinkerbell has come to see you." Tiger Lily bowed her head and retreated and Tink zoomed in.

"Did you find anything out, Tink?"

_I'm sorry, Peter. I searched the ship but I didn't see her anywhere. Either they are keeping her locked up somewhere very secret or they don't have her. _

"Who else could have taken her, Tink?"

_How can we be sure that someone took her? Maybe she left—_

"No! She wouldn't just leave me. She promised to stay with me. Someone kidnapped her. The same someone who burned down the hideout."

_But it's been nearly four days, Peter. You don't think she could be—_

"NO." He spoke so loudly, Tink nearly fell from the sky. His fists were balled up at his sides and he was fuming. "No, she's not dead. Why does everyone want her to be dead?"

_We don't Peter! We're just considering all of the options. Something you're not doing. That's why you're being held here. Just calm down and think logically. Don't let your feelings for her get in the way—_

"You sound like the Chief. What does that even mean?!" Tink sighed and shook her tiny head.

_I'll go back one more time and search again. I saw the braves returning so perhaps they have more information._ She flew off his shoulder and prepared to leave.

"Tink. " She stopped and turned back to the boy, who was watching her with pleading eyes. "Thank you." She nodded and took off out of the tent. When she was gone, Peter sighed and sat Indian-style on the blankets, resting his chin on his hands. He glanced down and played with the necklaces that he wore. Their kisses. He closed his eyes and gripped the acorn tightly.

"Please let her be alright. Please don't let anything happen to her. If anything happens to her, I don't know what I'll do."

* * *

"Let her off right here." The boat stopped and Wendy felt sick to her stomach, though from the water sloshing over the boat or her newfound discovery, she didn't know. Smee nudged her with his toe and she rose, unsteadily, to her feet.

"Get out of here, wench," he growled. Wendy fought the tears that were threatening to stain her cheeks.

"What happened to you, Mister Smee? You used to be so kind."

"That was before you and your brat destroyed the most important person in my life," he spat. "Mark my words, I'll avenge my Captain. Pan made it much easier this time around, my dear. He brought you here." Cackling, Smee pushed her away and she nearly fell into the water. She watched as the boat floated away and back toward the ship. Feeling tears spill over her eyes, she quickly wiped them away and turned from the pirates who were sailing away. She walked the edge of the beach and found a small pool of water near the rocks. Kneeling next to it, she dipped her wrists into the cool water and hissed as her manacle wounds stung. She then attempted to splash some water onto her ankles, which were still bleeding. But as she attempted to clean her wounds, she became acutely aware of how tight and uncomfortable her gown was now. She winced and stood, attempting to pull it away from her flesh but just ripped it even more. Groaning in frustration, she collapsed in a weeping heap and hid her face in her hands. Sniffling, she leaned over the water and surveyed her reflection. What she saw drew more deep gasps and sobs. The little girl was gone. Wendy Darling had become a woman.


	7. Chapter 7

Tink frowned as she watched the pirates climbing back onto the ship and every one of them looked pleased with themselves.

"Set a trap for Pan. Undoubtedly he'll come here, looking for a cure."

"IS there a cure, Cap'n?"

"Of course not, you fool. Time works differently all over the place. It can be both wonderful and horrible. In this case, time is not Pan's friend." Smee chuckled darkly as he retired to his cabin, leaving his crew to do the work. Tink watched them hide ropes and nets in the rigging and she fluttered her wings before she took off across the sea, determined to tell Peter to stay away from the _Jolly Roger_.

As she approached shore, she saw something rather unusual near the caves. A bundle of purple material, which was what Peter had told them Wendy was wearing when she disappeared. As she came closer, she saw that it in was, in fact, more than material; it was a person who was weeping uncontrollably. Tink hovered over the shaking figure and studied her. Her hair was the same color as Wendy's, though it looked softer and longer and there was no bow in sight. Her legs were slender and smooth, her torso was clearly defined and Tink could even made out a willowy figure. It was a young woman. How did a young woman get to Neverland? She lowered just a little bit and cocked her head.

Wendy heard the jingling and gasped.

"Tinkerbell?" Tink nearly fell out of the sky as the woman looked up at her. Her face was narrow; her eyes had become more gray than blue. Her nose and lips, even, were slender and her face was well defined. Tink flew a little closer.

_Wendy? Is that really you?_

Wendy's face fell.

"I wish I could understand you, Tink, but I still can't. Is Peter nearby?" Tink shook her head.

_He's been so worried about you!_ Tink bit her lip and pounded on her heart a little bit and pointed to Wendy.

"He's worried about me?" Tink nodded emphatically. "Then why hasn't he come looking for me?" Tink mimed someone being tied up and she gasped.

"Do the pirates have him?" Tink shook her head frantically. Oh, she wished she were better at charades. She had always sat out when the Lost Boy would play. Tink mimed a feather in her hair and Wendy frowned.

"The Indians have him locked up? Why?" Tink gestured toward her heart and pointed at Wendy again. Wendy shook her head.

"I don't understand." Tink shrugged and grabbed Wendy's finger. Wendy stood and brushed her gown off, grimacing at how torn it was and how much of her body she was revealing. Tink, too, noticed the girl's scant clothing. She bit her lip and continued to stare at Wendy. What had happened to her? How would Peter react to this? He would be furious and confused and…what if he thought she had done it on purpose? She shook her tiny head. Peter was thick but he wasn't THAT thick. Anyone could clearly see Wendy had been a prisoner. This had been forced onto her. Wendy, though, seemed to be thinking the same thing. She looked down at herself and her eyes filled with tears.

"He's going to hate me for this," she said softly. "He'll never want to see me again." Tink shook her head frantically, squeezing Wendy's finger. She felt immense sorrow and pity for the girl. And she hoped with all her heart that Peter would understand this was not Wendy's fault. They would find a way to turn her back. They just had to. But Tink suddenly remembered what she had heard the pirates saying on the ship. "In this case, time is not Pan's friend." She didn't have the heart to tell Peter or Wendy what she had heard. Wendy wiped at her face with the back of her hand.

"Growing up is the ultimate betrayal in Peter's eyes. It doesn't matter if this is my fault or not, the fact is that I'm still a grown up. An enemy to Peter Pan." Tink tugged on Wendy's finger and tried to pull her away but Wendy shook her head.

"I can't, Tink. I can't stand the thought of how he will look at me. I can't go back." Tink's eyes widened.

_Wendy, he's so worried about you! He misses you! _ But Wendy shook her head.

"Go back without me, Tink. Tell him I'm fine. No, you know what? Tell him you found my body in the lagoon. That way he'll stop looking for me. He'll forget about me soon. Yes. Yes, that's it! That way, he won't get hurt!" Wendy started talking very fast and watched Tink for a reaction; Tink's jaw was hanging open and she crossed her arms over her chest.

_No way I will tell Peter any of that. I will not break his heart like that._ For good measure, she motioned to her heart and mimed breaking it in half.

"No, don't you see Tink? If he thinks I'm gone, he won't go to the pirates! Tell him I must have had an accident and drowned. He'll be sad at first but at least he won't hate me. Please Tinkerbell. We have to save him. We have to keep him from going near the pirates." Tink hung her head. She hated that Wendy was right. And she cared more about Peter's safety than his happiness.

_But where will you go? What will you do?_ Wendy looked around her and sighed.

"I suppose I'll try to find a way home. Would you be able to help me fly back to London?"

_Only Peter can come and go from Neverland as he chooses. I can only travel with him._ Wendy stared at her and Tink shook her head sadly.

"Very well. I'll stay hidden and try to find a way home. Please Tinkerbell. Do this for me. Do this for Peter. We have to keep him safe. We both love him." Tink stared at the girl in shock and Wendy looked like she was about to collapse in tears again. Tink couldn't take it anymore; she zoomed away as fast as she could and headed toward the Indian Village.

* * *

Peter put his hands to his mouth and called for his fairy again. The Indians had finally let him out and he wanted to fly over to the pirates' side of the island. But he wanted Tink to come with him and hadn't heard from her since that morning.

"Tinkerbell!" He sighed in frustration and leaped into the air. He turned when he heard jingling and held out his hand.

"Finally. Where were you?"

_Um. I was…near the pirates. Then I…um….stopped by the lagoon…because I saw something._

"Oh. Ok. Well I want to fly over to the pirates and see if we can get into any of those cabins. I bet Wendy is in one of them." Tink sighed heavily and hung her head. Peter frowned at the fairy's behavior.

"You don't want me to go after her, do you?"

_It's not that. Oh Peter. Don't go to the pirates. Wendy is not on that ship. She never was. _

"What? How do you know?" Tink stared at the ground and Peter gently shook his hand.

"Hello? Tink, how do you know that? Do you know something?" When she didn't answer, Peter's breathing became rather labored. "Is it Wendy? Do you know something about her, Tink?" Tink blinked back tears as she looked up into the eyes of the boy she adored. The boy whose heart she was about to shatter. Peter noticed the tears in Tink's eyes and could not remember if he had ever seen her cry before. He lowered his hand and Tink hovered next to his face.

"Tink," he said slowly.

_I found her, Peter. Her body was in the lagoon. She just looked like…she slipped and fell in._

Peter shrank back, shaking his head.

"No," he said softly.

_It was an accident. The mermaids and I moved her to shore and…I buried her in the sand._

"No. No, no, no, it can't be true," he was saying to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. Peter started to fall and it was a good thing he wasn't far from ground because he went sprawling in the dirt in a mess of tangled limbs and his body shaking with sobs. Tink landed on his head and gently stroked his hair. His body was shaking uncontrollably as he sobbed into the dirt. He started to choke from his tears and leaned up on shaky hands. His face was streaked with dirt and tears as a hard resolution appeared in his eyes. He yanked out his dagger from his trousers and held the blade close to his own throat. Tink shrieked.

_Peter! What are you doing?! _

"She was my reason for living, Tinkerbell. I don't want to live if Wendy isn't here with me. I'm sorry." His eyes shone with madness and desperation, and he held the blade dangerously close to his windpipe and closed his eyes.

_Peter, stop! She's alive!_

Peter's eyes snapped open and he stared at Tink, who was hovering directly in front of his face.

"What are you talking about?"  
_I lied to you. She asked me to lie to you. I never thought you would…_ she trailed off and stepped on the dagger, lowering it away from his throat. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"What the hell do you mean, she asked you to lie to me?! Where is she? Is she hurt?"

_No Peter, she's not hurt. But I don't think you want to see her…that is…_

"Are you INSANE? Take me to her. Now."

_Peter—_

Peter brought the blade over his wrist and sliced a tiny line. Blood immediately started to trickle down his hand and Tink gasped.

"Take me to her," he said again in a stony voice. Tink looked up at him sadly.

_You must promise me, when you see her, your… feelings for her won't change._

Peter didn't even flinch at the word. "They couldn't. Tinkerbell, WHAT is this about?"

_Come on. She's going to kill me for this. And if you try to hurt her, I swear to you—_

"Tink, I could never hurt Wendy. But since when do you care so strongly for her?"

_Come on. I'll take you to her._


	8. Chapter 8

Wendy was on the verge of taking off her destroyed nightgown and slipping into the lagoon to bathe when she heard jingling. Sighing, she knew Tink had returned to tell her how Peter had taken the news. But as she looked up, she saw Peter following the fairy, his eyes scanning the ground beneath them. Wendy gasped and her hands flew to her face.

"Tinkerbell," she growled. Looking around frantically, she quickly pressed herself against one of the cave walls and attempted to hide in the shadows. Peter dropped to the ground and called out for Wendy. He looked around anxiouslyand ran his fingers through his curls.

"Where is she Tink?"

_This is where I left her. She's probably hiding._

"WHY? Why would she be hiding from me?" Tink didn't answer and Peter threw up his hands in irritation.

"Wendy, please. Tink won't tell me what's going on so I am begging you, come out and tell me yourself. Please." Tink looked around while Peter stood on the edge of the beach, his hands covering his eyes.

"Wendy…I care about you. So much. You have to know that. I'd die if something happened to you. Please. Just tell me why you're hiding from me. I'll leave you alone, if that's what you truly want. But let me see your face, one more time." Silence greeted him and he lowered his hands and looked around. Tink hovered next to him, a saddened look on her lovely face. Struck by an idea, Peter grabbed his dagger and held his arm out in front of him.

_Peter! Would you stop that?_

"No. If you both care about me as much as you say you do, you won't let me do this. Wendy," he raised his voice and held the dagger over his already bleeding wrist. "This is how I made Tink bring me to you. I've already cut myself once. I'll do it again if I need to. I'll slice my wrist open and watch all the blood run out. If that's what it will take to get you to face me and tell me what is going on." He waited for a moment before he lowered the dagger so that it grazed his skin. Wendy watched in horror, her hand clapped over her mouth. Peter started to slice the skin and Wendy couldn't take it anymore.

"Peter, you shouldn't have come here! Just…please. Go back without me."

"You and I both know that will never happen," Peter said loudly, slicing his wrist. He winced, as the cut was deeper than he had intended. Groaning a little, he dropped the dagger and held his wrist to his chest. Wendy longed to run into his arms but she held herself back.

"Stop it, Peter, please. Stop doing this to yourself. I can't…I don't want you to see me. Can't you be content to know that I'm alive?"

"No. Because I know something is wrong. And I'm not leaving here until you tell me what it is. I should probably find something to wrap this in," he lowered his voice to talk to Tink and she crossed her arms and glared at him.

_Quit it you idiot. You're going to kill yourself. _

"I'd hope Wendy wouldn't let me hurt myself anymore," he raised his voice again and Wendy squeezed her eyes shut. "Unless she just wants to watch me do it again. You want to see what I almost did when Tink told me you were dead, Wendy?" He bent and picked up the dagger, bringing it to his throat. Wendy gasped as the blade touched his skin and she shook her head.

"You can't!"

"I can. And I would have. Don't be mad at Tink for bringing me here. She didn't want to see me die. I hope you don't either."

"Oh Peter, of course I don't. That's why I'm staying away. So that you stay safe! You mean so much to me, I would die if anything happened to you." Peter lowered the blade and turned toward the caves. His eyes scanned the walls and the shadows and finally he caught a glimpse of the purple nightgown she wore. Wendy watched him realize where she was and she shrank back into the shadows even further. Peter cautiously approached, as if she was a wild animal backed into a corner. He held out his shaking hands.

"Let me see you. And then I'll go. You have no idea how worried I have been. How destroyed I felt when Tink told me that lie. You mean…so much to me, Wendy. How could you possibly think I could just walk away?"

"Because I've become the enemy," she said softly. Now that he was close, he noticed a change in her voice. It was…deeper. More soothing. More mature. He touched her hand and she didn't shrink away. Swallowing, he could feel his heart racing in fear and panic. He tugged her out of the shadows and as the sunlight cast its rays over her titled face, he gasped and stumbled backwards. He was looking into the face of a woman, an adult woman, not his Wendy. Those were not Wendy's eyes, those were not her lips, that was not her face. That certainly was not the body of a girl. She stood there, her face titled toward the ground, her eyes closed, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Tink landed on Peter's shoulder and patted his cheek.

_It's not her fault, Peter. The pirates did this to her. She's still the same Wendy. The same girl you feel so strongly for._

"It's not…her," he said weakly. His words made Wendy squeeze her eyes shut, stifling a sob. Tink gently tugged one of his curls and jingled in his ear.

_It IS her. We tried to tell you, we tried to spare you this pain. You insisted on seeing her. Now don't you DARE hurt her. _

Peter stared at the woman before him and hesitantly approached her. A shaking hand cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. She was a little bit taller than he was now. Her eyes met his and Peter searched them for any trace of his Wendy. Through the tears, he found her. They still held the same warmth and compassion that he had fallen for. His filled with tears as he realized she was still in there. In the body of this…grown up.

"Wendy," he said softly. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. She sobbed against his chest and he stroked her hair lovingly, squeezing his eyes shut. She pulled away and ripped a piece of material from her gown. Taking his wrist into her gentle hands, she wrapped his bleeding wrist with the material from her nightgown and let her hands fall to her side. Peter never tore his gaze from her eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again," she said quietly. He nodded and his eyes went to a gash on her neck, very close to her collarbone. He gently ran a finger down the wound and she winced.

"The pirates did this to you?"

"Mister Smee is now their Captain. He wants revenge. But you can't go near them, Peter. You have to forget about me and—"

"Would you STOP saying that? I won't forget about you. I didn't ask you to stay in Neverland because you do laundry or cook or make me clothes. I asked you to stay with me because… you are the only person I have ever felt anything for. My heart races when I'm around you, I can't stand being away from you. I wanted to die when I thought you were dead. I can't live without you, Wendy. I won't." Fresh tears welled in her ears and she wanted to kiss him but she held herself back.

"But Peter, I'm a grown up now. How can we—"

"We'll find a cure. That cut on your neck must be how it happened. The pirates used some sort of cursed blade. We'll find something to change you back." Wendy nodded miserably but she knew it would not be that easy. Tink watched the scene with her hand over her mouth. She remembered what Smee had said about there being no cure. But she sincerely hoped he was wrong. Perhaps the fairies would know a way to help her. Peter stepped away and ran his fingers through his curls.

"Let's get back to the Indian Village. Tiger Lily has been pretty worried too."

"Peter…what happened to your hideout?" The last time she had seen it, it was surrounded by flames. She hoped someone had been able to stop the fire in time. But Peter's saddened look told her the truth.

"It was cinders when I returned. It doesn't matter though. It was just a house. All I cared about was getting you back." He reached out to touch her then stopped, his hand hovering awkwardly for a moment before he lowered it and sighed. Wendy seemed to become aware of her lack of clothing and crossed her arms over her chest, doing her best to cover herself. Peter turned from her and cleared his throat.

"We'd, um…we'd better be getting back."

It was a sad, silent line that trudged back to the Indian Village. Tink flew close to Wendy, who kept her head down and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Peter wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how; he couldn't bring himself to touch her. A part of him screamed that she was still his Wendy but another part told him she was a grown up. And he despised grown ups. In fact, he had a strict rule about never allowing grown ups in Neverland. Wendy was technically breaking his rule at the moment. Tink knew it too but it had not been Wendy's choice and therefore she should not be punished. Still, Peter wondered what would happen to them if they couldn't find a cure. He had said he would never grow up for anyone. If Wendy was stuck a grown up, he would have to let her go. He would have to return her to London. And what would her family say? Three weeks in Neverland and she looked like she had aged several years?! Peter knew the magic of Neverland must be protected. He was charged with keeping the peace on the island and he would be the one to decide Wendy's fate. He knew he would have to face that decision soon but he was not ready to say anything to her. Let them look for a cure. He would find some way to help her, to bring back his Wendy.


	9. Chapter 9

When they approached the Village, Peter turned to Wendy awkwardly and sighed.

"Let me go in first and…prepare them. If they see you they might get the wrong idea. Don't leave though." She nodded and watched him disappear through the gate.

"Tinkerbell…what will happen to me if we can't find a cure? Will Peter return me to my home?" Tink bit her lip as she fluttered next to Wendy.

_I don't know what he'll do, Wendy._ Wendy glanced up at her and Tink shrugged her shoulders sadly. When Peter returned, Tiger Lily was at his side and her eyes widened.

"Wendy-bird," she said softly, taking the girl's hands. Wendy blinked back tears. The princess's eyes scanned the girl before her and she took in her scant clothing and the wounds on her wrists and ankles. "Come." Her arm went around Wendy and she lead her into the Village, away from Peter and Tink. Peter watched the girls disappear into a tent and he sighed heavily.

"What am I going to do, Tink? The Chief has already reminded me we don't allow grown ups on the island. What am I going to do, if I can't find a way to save her?"

_The Chief is grown up! He can't really talk—_

"You know what we mean, Tink. No adult mortal, from the outside world, has ever been allowed in Neverland. The adults we have here are a part of the island now. Wendy isn't, as much as I'd like her to be. If we can't change her back, what are we going to do with her?"

_You could return her to her family. The Lost Boys will be glad to see her again._

"You know we can't do that either," Peter said sadly, still not looking at her. "The magic of this island has to be protected. Too many people would be suspicious if she returned, aged." Tink cocked her head and stared at the boy.

_Then what are you thinking about? You can't just keep her here and banish her! _

"I know Tink but…I don't know what to do." Peter's eyes filled with tears and he impatiently brushed them away. He walked away and disappeared into his tent. Pacing the tent, his thoughts raced a million miles a minute. Finally exhausted, he fell down and curled into the blankets, wishing he would wake in the morning and all of this would be a nightmare he could easily toss aside.

* * *

When Peter awoke, he saw that night had fallen. Tink had curled up beside him and was snoring into the blankets. Peter carefully rose and opened the tent to see the moon high in the sky. Stretching his arms behind him, he walked through the Village, wondering where Tiger Lily had taken Wendy. He saw no one, however, and it seemed everyone had retired for the evening. He helped himself to a bowl of soup from the fire and stared up at the moon. Feeling restless, he leaped into the air and flew over to the lagoon on the Indian's side of the shore. The spot was quite beautiful with clear water and lush grassy knolls to rest on. Peter flew to his favorite spot and pulled his knees against his chest, resting his chin and staring out over the water. A splashing noise brought him out of his daze and he jumped to his feet, yanking out his dagger. He climbed over the hill and peered down. One of the Indian women had apparently come out to bathe and was standing in the water, holding her dress up above her knees. She shook back her long hair and Peter gasped as he realized it wasn't an Indian at all, but Wendy' long blonde curls that were catching the moonlight. He started to move down to talk to her but something stopped him and he froze when he saw her lift her dress over her head and toss it aside. The moonlight made her skin glimmer and Peter could clearly see her new curves. Wendy turned so that he caught an even better view and her hands tentatively touched her neck, trailing down very slowly to rub her breasts. Her face was a mixture of sadness and wonder, as she explored her new body, her hands splayed on her flesh and trailing all over. Peter's wide eyes were glued to her glowing skin, his eyes traveling her body with her hands. His mouth had gone dry and he suddenly felt very warm. Noticing that something was happening around his midsection, the same thing that had been happening lately when he would think of Wendy or when he would wake up beside her, he tore his eyes away from Wendy to glance down at himself. Sighing in frustration as if it was merely a nuisance, he attempted to push it down and gasped when his touch sent sparks throughout his body. His eyes flew back to Wendy, who was treading the water, her breasts half submerged and her head thrown back and her eyes closed. As if it acted on its own, Peter's hand slowly moved down his body to grasp himself and he let out a deep sigh as his eyes closed lazily. Now Peter and the Lost Boys had experimented plenty times, as do all young boys when they reach that age where the games and the pride begin, but this was the first time it had happened in the presence of someone else. It was the first time he was feeling strange sensations coursing through his body. And it happened when he thought of Wendy. He moaned as his hardened length practically danced in his hand and his eyes went back to her, and he felt like he was about to explode; sighing deeply, he stripped off his leaves and leaned back for a moment, closing his eyes and biting his lip anxiously, feeling his head start to spin. He moaned her name as his breathing became heavier, and his hands increased in pace. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the many sensations he was experiencing. His hand moved faster and he gripped the grass beside him, feeling himself reaching some sort of amazing precipice. The image of her naked body in his mind, her name on his lips, he released and collapsed on his back, panting heavily. He wiped the sweat from his brow and quickly redressed, peering out to see if Wendy was still bathing. He heard someone call her name and he ducked back down. He saw Tiger Lily approaching the lagoon, carrying an armful of various things. He moved a little closer so he could hear what the girls were saying.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"Three days in a pirate's cabin makes you feel like the filth will never wash off," Wendy said from the water. Tiger Lily nodded.

"I brought some herbs and medicines for your wounds. Are you ready to get out?"

"Can't I stay in here forever," Wendy said quietly, ducking her head underneath the water.

"You may not. Peter Pan will go mad if you disappear again. Come, let's take care of your injuries." Sighing, Wendy rose from the water and Peter bit his lip as droplets of water rolled down her perfect flesh. Tiger Lily wrapped her in a blanket and brought her to sit down with her on the grass.

Tiger Lily spread the same kind of thick ointment Peter had found on her ankles, then her wrists and she felt them sting for a moment before they instantly felt better. She then began to wrap them with a thick material and Peter edged closer, feeling a pang when he saw the welts and cuts the manacles had left on Wendy. Tiger Lily finished wrapping them, then handed Wendy a dress.

"The women made this for you. It is your size." Wendy felt the soft material and let her blanket fall away. She stood and slipped the dress over her head, sighing at the velvety feel of it on her skin.

"Thank you, Princess." Tiger Lily approached Wendy and stroked her cheek.

"Wendy bird must not worry. Peter Pan will find a way to change you back."

"I don't want him to get hurt because of me, Tiger Lily. And that's the pirates' plan. He'll be walking right into their trap. I love him too much to lose him." Peter gasped at her words. Usually the 'l word' upset him, but tonight he felt differently.

"And yet you were ready to fake your death to throw him off." Tiger Lily's voice had a sort of bite to it and Wendy hung her head.

"I never imagined that he would…I mean, I didn't think I meant that much to him…Peter is supposed to be this little boy with no cares in the world—"

"Until you came along," the princess cut her off. "Now you are his greatest care in the world. You already know he would die for you. Would you be so surprised if he grew up for you?"

"I'd never want him to. Growing up is his greatest fear, his ultimate hatred. I feared he would hate me when he saw me. Adults are his enemy and now I am his enemy too." Peter shook his head but bit his tongue to keep from speaking out loud.

"You are wrong, Wendy-bird. Peter feels for you. He loves you."

"He doesn't love me. He can't. It's a part of the riddle of his being." Peter's heart was racing and his head ached. Love. There was that word again. Why was it not upsetting him more tonight? He usually flew into a rage. He should have flown into a rage when Tiger Lily said that. He didn't love. Wendy was right, he couldn't…..could he?

* * *

Peter waited awhile after the girls had left; he sat on the grass, his chin propped on his knees, as his mind raced. Sighing, he rose to his feet and flew back to the village.

He peered into Wendy's tent and saw she was sleeping. Shuffling forward, he knelt beside her and watched her sleep, as he had so often done in the past. She moved a little, bringing her arm over her head and Peter noticed her wrist, wrapped up in gauze. He leaned back to study her and had to admit, she was breathtakingly beautiful. He always thought she was very pretty but as a young woman, Wendy looked perfect. He felt a pang as he realized she couldn't be his, as long as she was grown and he wasn't. Shaking his head, he leaned down and placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips.

"Sleep, my Wendy-bird. Forget your troubles and find peace in your dreams. I will find a way to bring you back." She moaned something that sounded suspiciously like his name before she rolled over and Peter was left staring at her back. Smiling, he rose to his feet and left the tent, casting the sleeping girl one last look and smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Wendy awoke and for a moment, she forgot everything that had happened. When she brought her hands to her lap and saw her injured wrists did she remember and she glanced down at herself to see if it was all true. Sighing deeply, she opened the tent and peered out. Tiger Lily and several other women were chatting and sewing around the fire, their hands flying as fast as their mouths. One of the women looked up and said something in her language. Tiger Lily looked up at Wendy and moved aside to make room for her.

"Come join us Wendy. We're making clothes for the braves." Wendy sat beside her and one of the women passed her some animal hide and a couple of bones. Wendy stared at them blankly, then turned to Tiger Lily and opened her mouth.

"Use the bone to make small holes in the buckskin. We'll thread the sinew later. I believe you are quite good with a needle?" Wendy looked up quickly and saw the princess's eyes sparkling.

"How did you know about that?"

"Pan speaks of his Wendy-bird quite often," one of the women said. Two of the others, younger than Tiger Lily it seemed, shot Wendy jealous glares but Tiger Lily laughed and nodded.

"Peter does talk about you quite a bit. He praises your accomplishments and your kind heart. He needs someone like that in his life." Wendy looked down at her lap uncomfortably.

"Where is he this morning?"

"He went to speak to the fairies last night and did not return. He often stays with them though, so we are not worried."

"What did he need to speak to them about?"

"About you, Wendy-bird. He wants to know if they have any way to change you back into a girl." Wendy nodded and avoided the womens' eyes. She concentrated on poking the bone through the material and listened to the womens' endless chatter, falling silent and deep in thought.

* * *

Peter rubbed his eyes impatiently. He was exhausted and he wasn't getting anywhere with the fairies. Tink patted his cheek gently and whispered in his ear.

_Their meeting will be over soon, don't worry._

"They've been talking all night! All I need to know is if they have a way to help her. Why do they need to drag everything out?!"

_We're immortal, Peter. Time means nothing to us. And it shouldn't mean anything to you either. You are in Neverland, after all._ Peter gave her an irritated look.

"Maybe you've missed what's been going on, Tink, but Wendy is aging! What if she doesn't stop aging?! What happens when she gets older and older and just…" he trailed off, not being able to finish. But Tink jumped into the air and shook her head.

_Nothing like that will happen. She hasn't aged anymore than she was yesterday. It was a one time thing and now we just have to find a cure, to turn her back. Just be patient_. Peter crossed his arms and fumed while Tink shook her head, smiling. She knew good and well that patience and Peter Pan did not go together. Peter jumped to his feet when he saw glowing balls of light zooming toward him. He bowed his head and the fairies bowed theirs in return.

"Peter Pan, we have been discussing your dilemma and we think we might have a way to help. Mind you, it will be very dangerous—"

"I'll do anything," Peter broke in. One of the fairies bowed her head again.

"We are happy to see that you care deeply for the Wendy-lady. But fail to change her back and you must say goodbye to her."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, crinkling his brow.

"Never mind that. You will also need the assistance of a mermaid." Peter's eyes widened.

"What for?"

"We assume from what you have told us that Wendy was cut with an ancient dagger known as Cestus. Its blade is impregnated with a poison that ages the victim. One small slice is all it takes."

"Will she continue to age," he asked in a soft voice.

"The poison accelerated her age to how old she really is. She shan't age more than that." Tink frowned.

_And what's that supposed to mean? She's a little girl. Almost thirteen, in fact._

"No Tinkerbell. Time works very differently in Neverland than it does in the mortal world. But you must remember, while we are here, frozen in time, it still continues to move outside the island. Wendy has been in Neverland for five years now." Peter's jaw dropped.

"Five years?! I just brought her back three weeks ago! When I beat Hook."

"Nay, Peter. It is what it seems like to you. But it has in fact been five years since Wendy left her home. The poison accelerated her age so she is now seventeen." Peter's throat had gone dry and he had difficulty swallowing.

"Five years…" he said weakly.

"The only cure to Cestus lies off the coast of Neverland, about a three day journey. We know it as Cragen. It is a shell with a precious pearl inside. You must hold the pearl to Wendy's lips and the curse will be broken. Be warned, Peter, there are dangers in the Neversea that you have never encountered. A mermaid must help you reach Cragen. And you are to be challenged with something unlike anything you have ever experienced. You may not survive it." Tink's eyes widened and she flew to Peter's shoulder.

_Peter, you don't have to do this! _

"Yes I do. If it's the only way to help Wendy, I'll do it."

_But Peter…you might die!_

There was a hard resolution blazing in his eyes but his expression softened as he felt his heart pounding.

"To die…would be an awfully big adventure."

_It's an adventure you don't have to have yet! Please don't do this, Peter. We'll find another way to help her._

"There IS no other way, Tink! Do you have so little faith in me?"

_You're the bravest boy I've ever met. But you can be such a fool._

Peter shook his head and turned back to the fairies.

"Have you a map or something to help me find this…Cragen?"

"The mermaids hold the secret of the location. Call for them when the moon is high tonight. Beg for their help. You will have to give them something in return."

"Um, like what?"

"They will decide that. You must inform the Chief of what is going on. He will not be pleased that the girl will continue to stay in his village." Pete's face darkened.

"He can get over it. Wendy isn't hurting anybody or anything by being here!"

"A grown up threatens the very balance of Neverland, Peter. If you cannot find Cragen and turn her back, she must be destroyed." Peter's head snapped up.

"I'm sorry…did you say…destroyed?" The fairies all exchanged looks and bowed their heads.

"We understand your feelings for this girl, Peter. But understand this. She cannot be allowed to live here nor can she be returned to the mortal world, where she can tell our secrets. The laws of Neverland are finite and are punishable by death. If Wendy remains a grown up, she will have to die." Peter gaped at the fairies for moment before he exploded.

"Are you INSANE? You can't possibly think I'd agree to that!"

"You will have no choice. As Prince of Neverland, you shall be the one to carry out the deed." Peter's face went from red to white in seconds. His jaw dropped and he took a step back.

"You can't make me—"

"The position you hold on this island is greater than any mere mortal girl. As Prince, you have the duty to uphold our laws. If you do not obey our laws, you will be banished from Neverland as well. We hope this will provide as your motivation on your journey. We know how much she means to you."

"However," another fairy broke in, "if you fail and come back without the cure, it will be your duty to end her life. Or if you fail and do not come back, we will carry out the deed." Peter's face was drained of color and he felt his throat stick as he searched for words. Tink, too, looked horrified.

"Fine. I'll find the stupid pearl. You keep away from her while I'm gone. If anything happens to her, Neverland will suffer my wrath." Without another word, he turned on his heel and leaped into the air, his fairy right behind him. They flew with haste back to the Village and Peter hesitated before going in.

"Tink…I want you to stay with Wendy."

_Peter, you know I'm going with you!_

"I can't trust anyone else! Even some of the Indians want her dead. I can't take her with me and I can't worry about her while I'm gone. I'm begging you, Tink, protect her for me. Keep her safe and get her out of danger, if it comes to it. Please." Tink sighed and looked up into his heavy face.

_Alright Peter. I'll look after her._

"Thank you, Tink."

_I don't like the idea of you going on this journey alone._

"Hopefully I won't be alone. I'll speak to the mermaids tonight and see if I can't get several of them to travel with me. Don't worry so much, Tink. I'll be fine."

Peter pushed the gate open and entered the Village. He saw the women sitting around the fire, gossiping happily. Wendy was among them, though she was silent and still, her eyes fixed intently on her work. Peter walked around the women and snuck up behind her. He swooped in and pecked her on the cheek, causing her to scream and drop the material she was working on.

"Peter, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"You're so easy to scare. I'm glad you haven't changed." Wendy smiled but then she looked sad and Peter bit his lip, kicking himself for making her sad again. He sat beside her and leaned in to study her work.

"Wacha working on?"

"We're making clothes for the braves," Tiger Lily said, glancing up at him. Peter watched her for a few moments before jumping to his feet. Wendy looked up at him, surprised, as he held his hand out to her.

"That looks boring. Come on, let's go get some lunch. I'm starving." Wendy gently set her work done and tentatively took Peter's hand. He quickly lead her away from the women and exited the village. Wendy paused and pulled her hand away, making Peter turn to stare at her.

"You mean you…_want_ to spend time with me?"

"Why do you sound surprised by that?" Wendy looked down at herself and glanced shyly at him. Peter's eyes flicked downwards for a moment before he shrugged.

"It's just temporary, Wendy. You're still you! Once I find the cure, we can forget this ever happened!"

"Peter, what if there is no cure?"

"There is, Wendy. The fairies told me about it today." Wendy's eyes widened and Peter ran his fingers through his hair, making his curls stand out even more.

"I'm going to have to leave you for a few days but Tink has agreed to stay and watch over you. I want you to promise me, you won't wander off and get yourself into any danger. Don't try to talk to anyone except for Tink."

"Peter…I don't understand."

"I know, Wendy, and I'm sorry. But I can't explain. We can't trust anyone, save for Tink. I can't take you with me but I hate to leave you here. Please, do this for me." He was gripping her hands in his and she glanced down at their joined hands and nodded.

"Very well, Peter. I'll do as you ask."

"I'll be back in a few days. With the cure." He reached out, wanting to touch her cheek and seemed to force himself to continue. Wendy saw his hesitation and pulled away. She saw his uncertain look and decided to save him the trouble of choosing. Peter saw her pull away and he bit his lip.

"Come on. Let's go get some lunch. My stomach has been growling all morning."

_**It's starting slowly but it's moving right along now, haha. Please keep those reviews coming! **_


	11. Chapter 11

That evening, after the sun went down, Peter took Wendy to one of his favorite caves nestled in the mountains. He had gathered some necessities and some comforts for her earlier that day and had even asked Tiger Lily if he could borrow some of her things. He hadn't told the princess where he was taking Wendy (much to her disappointment) but she had promised to help Wendy if she needed it while he was gone. Peter thought that he could trust his old friend but was worried about her father and brothers and therefore kept the cave a secret. He had also explained to Wendy that she couldn't tell anyone where she was hiding. Even though she did not know the whole story, she seemed to understand that she was in danger and she decided she would listen to Peter and obey. When they approached the cave, Wendy saw it was guarded by a lovely waterfall. Peter took her around it and showed her the secret entrance.

"Peter, this is beautiful."

"It's a pretty view. Around there you can see mermaid lagoon and the waterfalls. There's also a path that will take you down to the Indian Village. But I don't want you leaving here, alright? If you really need to go somewhere, take Tink with you."

"I feel like a prisoner again," Wendy muttered and Peter frowned.

"I'm trying to keep you safe! I'm not keeping your prisoner! Do you see any chains?" Her face softened.

"I'm sorry, Peter, I know you are trying to help. I won't leave Tink's sight." He nodded.

"Thank you." He held her hands in his and brought them to his lips. Gently kissing her hands and then her palms, his eyes met hers.

"Wendy, I…" he bit his lip, as Wendy watched him, waiting for him to continue.

"I…umm…I just wanted to say…I'll see you in a few days." Her face fell slightly and he inwardly groaned. Tink was rolling her eyes above them.

"Be careful, Peter. I'd die if anything happened to you." He swallowed as her hand went to his cheek and she gazed into his eyes. He leaned forward, wanting to give her a kiss but stopped himself. He leaned back and bit his lip as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Wendy. I will save you." Shooting her a cocky smile, he took off from the cave and into the air.

* * *

Peter landed on the rocks in the middle of the lagoon and immediately started to play his pipes. Dark heads popped out of the water and there were strange hisses of delight that filled the air. Peter started making noises in the back of his throat and the mermaids returned the sounds. He leaned close to the water and greeted each of the mermaids by name. Seven had answered his call.

"Daughters of the Sea, I need your help. I must make a long, dangerous journey and I am in search of something only you can help me find. It is a pearl, inside a shell. The fairies call it Cragen."

"We know of Cragen," one of them spoke up. Peter knew this one as Sedna and liked her the most out of all of them. "It lies on the bottom of the Neversea, off the Isle of Leros. It is guarded by terrible seabeasts and lies in a cave of flame." Peter's face fell.

"Please. I'll do anything. I have to find this pearl. Or at least try. Someone very important to me needs it."

"The bird you have brought to Neverland?"

"She's not a bird, she's a girl. And yes, she has been cursed by pirates. If I can't find a way to save her, she'll die." The mermaids all exchanged looks. One of them hissed.

"We will not put ourselves in danger for some mortal girl. You are on your own, Peter Pan." Three of them dove beneath the waves and Peter's hand shot out.

"Please! I am begging for your help!" The four remaining mermaids cocked their heads and Sedna pulled herself a bit onto the rock.

"Pan must bring us something first, before we agree to help you." He nodded.

"Anything you want."

"There is an instrument that makes the most beautiful music ever heard. Seven strings on the instrument and two stars etched into the wood, it once belonged to the sea nymph Calypso. Bring us this instrument. And we shall help you." Peter swallowed. Another journey? Wendy was already running out of time. But he sighed and nodded.

"Where can I find it?"

"It has been in the possession of pirates," one of them hissed through her sharp teeth.

"It now resides aboard the _Jolly Roger_," Sedna said softly. Peter leaped to his feet.

"That's easy then! I'll be back soon with your instrument! Listen for my signal." Without another word, he took off into the sky and the mermaids returned to their home beneath the sea.

Peter soared over the island and flew low when he saw black sails blowing in the wind. The _Jolly Roger_ looked just as he remembered it to look. He saw no one on the deck and he decided to be quick about the whole thing, lest someone wake up and wander onto the deck. He stealthily dropped to his feet and looked around for a moment, wondering which cabin he would find the stringed instrument in. As soon as he took a step, all hell broke loose. His head snapped up as he saw nets plummeting down on top of him. He jumped into the air but felt heavy ropes fall around his waist and pulled him to the ground. As soon as he was down on his knees, pirates swooped down on him and pulled his arms behind his back, binding him tightly. They roughly pulled him to his feet and one of them buried his hand in his curls, yanking his head back and making him wince in pain. A round-bellied man stood before him and his face was full of malice and hatred. Peter's eyes widened at the sight of the former first-mate. Smee made a terrifying captain. His eyes were cold and glassy and his hands remained behind his back in a genteel manner.

"Well, well, well, look what we've caught in our nets. A flying menace." Smee backhanded the boy and Peter felt pain in his cheek.

"My boys didn't believe you would come, Pan. But you don't disappoint. I knew you would do anything for your little mother. Include climb aboard a pirate-infested ship."

"Let me go right now," Peter demanded, finding his voice and his courage.

"I think not. I have been waiting for you, after all. Have you seen your darling Wendy lately?" Peter's blood boiled.

"You didn't defeat us! I'll find the cure to save her and then I'll come back and kill you!"

"Oh ho, cheeky little brat. You think so, do you? Well, we'll see if you'll be singing a different tune when my boys get through with you." He turned away and nodded to the pirates.

"Lock him in the brig. And someone go to shore and find that…_woman._ Poor Peter needs a little company." Peter's eyes widened and he struggled furiously.

"Don't you touch her! I swear to you, if you hurt her in any way—"

"You'll what," Smee snarled, swooping down on the boy and holding a blade to his throat. Peter gasped and tried to back away as far as he could, knowing this could be the poisoned blade Cestus. The very thought of aging brought tears to his eyes and he squeezed them shut, silently pleading. Smee drew back, watching Peter with disgust.

"Look at him cower. He's nothing but a selfish little boy. A coward." Peter's eyes snapped open.

"I am NOT a coward! Let me go right now and I'll fight you!"

"I think I prefer to see you writhing in pain," Smee said coolly. "I wonder how strong your Wendy is, now that she has the body of a woman. Oh ho," struck by an idea, his evil face lit up and he turned to the crew. The pirates all seemed to be thinking the same thing. Peter looked around at them, frowning in confusion. Smee chuckled.

"A woman! What fun we'd have. Pan wouldn't even know what was happening to his darling. But men, wouldn't you say she looked delectable? What a treat she would be for us all." The men nodded eagerly and one of them even started stroking himself through his trousers. Peter gasped, finally putting two and two together and he thrashed around in the pirate's arms.

"You won't touch her, you sick vile—" he was backhanded again and he spat out blood, glaring at Smee in hatred.

"Lock him up. When I find your Wendy, boy, I'll bring her to you. In pieces." Peter's face was drained of color as he was lifted off his feet and handled roughly all the way down to the brig. As he lay on the cold floor, his muscles aching from the ropes, all he could think of was Wendy. How he hoped she would obey him and stay in the cave. He didn't know if Smee was bluffing or not but he wouldn't put it past the pirate to act on his words. He seemed to have inherited Hook's cruelty but lacked his sense of genteelity. His anger and hatred toward Peter fueled him on and Peter wasn't sure how far the man would go. Hook had only lost a hand. Smee had lost a loved one. Peter swallowed, feeling his heart race.

"He intends to do the same to me. He's going to kill Wendy…because of what she means to me." He felt tears well in his eyes and he grunted and tried to wipe them away. He glanced up at the moon and his lips moved almost silently, speaking words that he had never spoken before and no one but the moon could hear.


	12. Chapter 12

As the sun rose over Neverland, it cast its rays over a boy lying on the bottom of a boat. His blonde curls were matted with blood, his face was unrecognizable, and his entire body was black and blue and covered with bloody lashes. The boat stopped and he let out a little groan as he felt people stand around him.

"Toss the whelp onto shore." Peter felt himself being lifted, though he couldn't quite register what was happening, and being tossed out of the boat. He hit the sand and curled up onto his side, grimacing in pain. As the boat sailed back to the _Jolly Roger_, one of the pirates shook his head, staring at his Captain.

"I don't get it, sir. Why'd you let 'im go?"

"I want to see how far he goes for her. If he tries to continue this fruitless rescue mission, it will be that much more glorious when I watch him lose her for good. The pain may be enough to kill him."

Peter saw the sun rise higher and he felt the water tickle his face as he lay on the shoreline. He heard clicking all around him and discerned two words. "It's Peter."

"Tethys, grab his feet. Peter, can you hear me? It's Sedna. We're moving you further into the water but don't panic. We can help you." Peter groaned in response and felt himself being moved further into the waves. At first he fought, feeling the arms dragging him down to drown but as he came into consciousness, he saw mermaid heads all around him and saw Sedna's pale face directly above his. She was rubbing his face with her webbed hand. His eyes opened even more and he licked his dry lips. Sedna moved her hand over his lips and wet them with the water.

"Peter, what's happened to you?"

"Pirates," he said weakly.

"If pirates did this to Peter Pan, imagine what they would do to us," one of them said from Peter's left. Sedna hissed.

"Be still, Undine. We are bound to help the Pan."

"We are bound to nothing," the mermaid snapped. "And I will not be at risk because the Prince of Neverland thinks he has fallen in love. Farewell to you, Peter Pan." She nodded briskly and disappeared under the water. Sedna hissed again.

"Undine is unreliable anyway."

"But Sedna, she speaks the truth," Tethys said gently, still holding onto Peter's feet, helping him float rather than sink. "The pirates could punish us for helping him."

"They will punish us anyway. At least we fight by the one who fights against our enemies." She looked down at Peter and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Tethys handed her sister a shell, which she poured over his face, washing away the dried blood. As the water hit his face, he immediately felt better and even a bit stronger. Water could do this? Why hadn't he known this before? He struggled to sit up and Sedna's hand rested on his cheek.

"Slowly, Peter. You must it take it slow. You are still very weak."

"No, I feel a lot better. I need to go, though. Leros is three days away and I have already wasted a day."

"You cannot go alone," Tethys protested. Peter stood, wobbling slightly and ringing his hair out.

"I don't have a choice. I wasn't able to get the item you requested. So I'll have to do it alone." Sedna stared at him.

"You would still go on this journey? After what happened to you?" Peter nodded and turned toward the shore, sinking fast but catching himself and keeping his head above water.

"Peter, wait." He slowly turned back to see the three mermaids staring at him with wide eyes.

"She means that much to you, this…Wendy? That you would risk your life for her? You are ready to die for her?" Peter said nothing. The mermaids all exchanged looks before Sedna swam forward.

"It is true then. You have fallen in love." Peter remained silent, not able to look any of them in the eyes. Instead, he focused on the ground while his nervous hands played with the necklaces around his neck. Sedna's eyes flicked downwards then back up at him and she reached out to caress his cheek.

"I will travel with you, Peter." Peter gaped at her.

"But…I didn't—"

"You have proven with your pain how far you are willing to go to save her. That is worth more than any instrument."

"I will travel with my sister," another swam forward and bowed her head. "Tethys may be afraid of pirates but I am not."

"I am not afraid of pirates, Oceane, but I am afraid of repercussions," Tethys gently scolded as she swam forward. "However, I will go as well."

"Thank you all," Peter said softly. "When we return, I will get your instrument for you, as a thank you."

"Come. We leave now. We face a long and difficult journey and should face it sooner rather than later."

With three mermaids below him, a shell full of Neverland's Healing Waters around his neck, a leaf satchel of some food and rope, and love in his heart, Peter Pan left Neverland and began his journey to the Isle of Leros.

* * *

Almost two days had passed and both Tink and Wendy were restless. Wendy longed to leave the confines of the cave but every time she peered outside, she heard angry jingling in her ear.

"Tink, I'm going to lose the use of my legs if I don't move!"  
_Walk around the cave. I promised Peter I would protect you. You're not going anywhere._

Wendy may not have been able to understand the fairy's words but her expression was enough. Huffing, Wendy collapsed on the fur blankets Peter had set up for her and she rested her face in her hands. Tink's eyes perked up and she flew to the edge of the cave. Pirates came lumbering into view, and they seemed to be searching for something. Tink put a finger to her lips and flew closer to the entrance. Wendy watched her, intrigued.

"…can bet she aint with the savages. Pan would have hidden her away."

"But Cap'n, there's a million places he could have put 'er. And besides, 'e's long gone. We watched 'im leave Neverland. What's the point in capturing the girl now?"

"Because, you fool, Pan has proven already that she's more than a mother. We beat him senseless and he's still going to try to find the cure to help her. If he returns to find her captured, we can get him to trade his life for hers." Tink nearly fell from the air at these words. She glanced back at Wendy, who was watching the fairy with a slight frown. Obviously Wendy couldn't hear what the pirates were saying. Tink bit her lip and leaned her head a little when she heard a pirate scoff.

"What makes you think he would do somefink like that?"

"Our late Cap'n, God rest his soul, discovered that Pan actually did feel for the girl. We've been assuming he loved her as a mother but no, it's much more than that boys. She means a great deal to him. He may even love her. I know you think Pan can't love but I beg to differ. I'd love nothing more than to watch the light leave his eyes when we slit the wench's throat. He would be begging for death at her last moments." The pirates all murmured in agreement, some muttering bloodthirsty remarks. Smee held up his hands and gave them a cold glare.

"So you understand why we need to find the girl. If Pan returns, he'll discover her missing and assume we have taken her again. This time, neither of them will be leaving our ship." The pirates muttered again and Tink watched them stomp off down the mountain, thankfully heading away from the hidden caves. She glanced back at Wendy and her face was drained of color. Wendy bit her lip.

"What were they saying, Tinkerbell? Tell me." Tink could only mime the horror; she pointed to Wendy and cut her finger across her throat. Then she pointed at Wendy's heart and her own and mimed breaking in half, before finally clutching her heart again and falling to the ground, lifeless. Wendy watched the fairy in horror, her hands flying to cover her mouth.

"Tinkerbell. We have to find him. "


	13. Chapter 13

Peter tried to swallow but found his throat too dry. He was exhausted and felt like he would fall from the air at any second. But the mermaids urged him on, telling him just a bit further. Thinking of Wendy and her pained expression when he pulled away from her, he convinced himself to continue and somehow he found the strength to push ahead of the mermaids and fly on.

Peter was dismayed to discover there was a part of Neverland that he had never explored. From what the fairies had told him, a part of it remained cold and desolate. His face paled when he saw Leros coming into his view. He lowered closer to the mermaids and cleared his throat.

"Why have I never heard of this place?"

"It is rarely spoken of," Sedna said dismissively.

"But…why is it like this? I thought Neverland was supposed to be this... paradise." Sedna tossed her hair and fixed her wide eyes up at Peter.

"Many years ago, I don't think anyone knows exactly when, when Neverland was still very young, a storm ravaged the island. A large black cloud hovered over Neverland and dark creatures began to fall from the sky. Horrible, Peter. Dreadful to look at it and they reeked of death. The fairies put all of their magic together to banish those creatures to one part of Neverland and the cloud seemed to hang over the portion. For a long time, the entire island was a dark, gloomy place. Until you came, Peter. When you arrived, the island seemed to breathe again and it became the lush paradise it had once been. Except for that part of the island. It remained cold and dark and so the fairies decreed no one may go there. It is a place for the worst kind of exile. If the fairies believe someone has wronged Neverland, they are sent to the Isle of Leros. It is a fate worse than death, many say." Peter's heart pounded. The fairies would try to send Wendy here. He glanced around and mentally shook himself. No way he would let that happen. The very thought of his Wendy in this horrible place made him shiver.

"Why do the fairies decide on peoples' fate?" Sedna glanced at her sisters and they looked surprised.

"You are the dealer of fate, Peter. As Prince of Neverland, whether that is merely a title or an actual position, you dole out the just punishments." Peter frowned, shaking his head in horror.

"I have never—"

"Think back. Have you not taken people to the fairies because they betrayed Neverland in some way?"

"Well, yeah, I have, but the fairies told me they would send them away—"

"And where is it that you think they are sent to?"

"To the mortal world, maybe?"

"The fairies would never risk sending someone from Neverland to the mortal world, where they could reveal all of our secrets."

"Ok, then they could just send them to another side of the island, right?" Sedna bowed her head.

"They could but they do not. Leros is where they are sent." Peter's jaw dropped and he glanced around at the mermaids.

"I didn't know," he said softly, even weakly.

"You have been blind to much, Peter Pan," Tethys said softly. Peter swallowed uncomfortably and Sedna tossed her hair back.

"There is Leros, straight ahead. The moon is high in the sky so perhaps we should find a place to rest for a few hours." Peter looked relieved but Oceane looked worried.

"Are we not safer under the light of the moon, sister?"

"I do not believe we are safe under any light, sister. But Peter Pan is our protector and he is close to exhaustion. We should let him rest."

"No, I'm fine, if you girls don't want to stop…" he trailed off, fighting a yawn. Tethys nodded.

"We shall rest. That cliff over there, Sedna? He can rest on the rock." Sedna nodded and flicked her tail. They followed her over to a rock formation sitting in the middle of the dark water. Oceane grimaced.

"These waters make my skin grow cold. Danger waits underneath."

"We are already aware of this," Sedna hissed. Peter landed on a flat rock and glanced at the mermaids.

"Do you girls sleep?"

"We shall take turns, keeping watch. Sleep, Peter, and do not worry." Peter curled up and lay his head on his arm. He cast one final glance at the mermaids before his eyes shut and sleep found him quickly.

* * *

Wendy peered around the corner and waited until the brave passed her. Tink landed on her shoulder and hit underneath her curls, so that no one would see her light. Wendy looked around quickly then ran into the Indian Village and pressed herself against the wall. She quickly spotted Tiger Lily making her way to the stream and she silently followed.

Tiger Lily knelt at the stream and filled her bowl. She immediately dropped it and whipped out two daggers from her dress.

"Who is there," she demanded, looking fierce. Wendy crept out of the shadows with her hands in the air in defense.

"Tiger Lily, it's just me."

"Wendy-bird! I have been so worried. Are you alright?" Tiger Lily's eyes flicked over Wendy and saw her knapsack and a canteen of water and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Where are you going?"

"I know that Peter told you he was going on a faraway journey. He trusted you, Tiger Lily, did he tell you where he was going?"

"He didn't, Wendy. He told no one. Only one may know the location of his destination." Tiger Lily's eyes went to a spot above Wendy's shoulder and Wendy shrugged gently.

"Tink, you have to show us where he went." Tink flew out and hovered over the girls, holding her hands out in desperation.

_I don't know how to get to Leros! And you bloody fools can't understand me either!_

"I may not be able to understand what you are saying, Tinkerbell, but I know you well enough to know you are using some sort of language that I would not deem appropriate in polite society." Tink glared at Wendy and stuck her tongue out.

"Quite mature, Tink. Can you spell it? Perhaps find it on a map?"

_The only maps I know of are in Hook's cabin and we are not going to the Jolly Roger._ Tiger Lily flipped her braids and shook her head.

"It is useless, Wendy. We cannot understand her. And without knowing where he's gone to, it is useless to venture into danger. Go back to your hiding place and wait for him there."

"Tiger Lily, something terrible is going to happen to him! The pirates have some sort of trap planned and they are going to use me to capture him! We have to find him and warn him."

"He knows about the pirates' guile, Wendy. He is not stupid. He will not go to their ship again soon."

"Very well, then do me this favor. IF Peter returns and I am nowhere to be found, you will tell him I found a way back to the mortal world. My home." Tiger Lily and Tink both gaped at her and Wendy sighed.

"Don't look at me that way. Just think of this way, if Peter believes I have gone back home, he will not go searching for me. He won't go near the pirates."

_You tried this plan before and it backfired horribly! You almost got him killed! _

"Wendy, have you not tried this plan before? Peter surprised us all and his love for you surprised us all. What makes you think he will not go searching for you in the mortal world? What makes you think he would believe us?"

"Why should he doubt you? If I am captured by the pirates, I do not want him coming near. Let them kill me and let him never know. It is better that way."

"I think you underestimate him, Wendy-bird. And you underestimate the pirates. I promise you, if they succeed in capturing you, they will let Peter know. That is why you should remain hidden. Do not get yourself captured and get both of you killed." Wendy crossed her arms and both Tink and Tiger Lily followed suit. The situation would have been funny if it weren't so serious. If someone's life wasn't at stake. Someone who was very dear to all three girls. Wendy was the first to unfold her arms and she sighed.

"Very well. You are right, Tiger Lily. I just don't want anything to happen to him." Tiger Lily approached her friend and placed her hands on her shoulder. The princess was taken aback by how much taller Wendy was now.

"He's smart, Wendy. He's been around for a long time because he is powerful and strong. No harm shall come to him so do not worry."

"I hope you're right, Tiger Lily," she said softly, finally meeting the princess's eyes. "We can't lose him. He's far too important to Neverland." Tiger Lily nodded and waited, knowing there was more. Wendy took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I can't lose him, Tiger Lily. I love him."

"I know. And you shan't. Now return to your hiding place and wait for him to return to you. Do you have enough food?" Wendy was not about to admit to the princess that she had been living on twigs and berries. Peter had packed her some meat but it was all gone now and Tink had ventured from the cave to find more food but was tiny, she was unable to bring anything back save for a few berries. Tiger Lily glanced down as she heard her friend's stomach growl.

"That is what I thought. Wait here." She returned in minutes with a bag and a bowl of soup. Wendy drained the soup in one gulp and peered into the bag to find dried meats, fruits, berries, potatoes, corn, and a slab of deer meat. Wendy flung her arms around the girl and Tiger Lily patted her back clumsily.

"Peter did not want me to know where you are hiding but if you tell me, I can bring you more food soon." Wendy glanced at Tink and bit her lip. She trusted Tiger Lily. She had just saved her life, after all, for she would not have been able to survive another day on twigs.

"The caves," Wendy whispered. Tiger Lily nodded.

"Wait for him there. I shall see you soon." Wendy hugged her again and slung the heavy bag over her shoulder. Tink buried herself in the girl's hair and Tiger Lily watched the two of them leave the Village.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you everyone SO much for the reviews-they truly warm my heart! I'm going to be writing more this weekend so enjoy this chapter and I'll post again soon **_

_**:) **_

Wendy sat, huddled around the fire with her feet tucked underneath her dress and blank, expressionless eyes that reflected the light of the flames. Tink settled on her shoulder and gazed into the fire.

"What happens if we lose him, Tinkerbell," she finally spoke. "What happens if he doesn't come back?"

_You can't think like that, Wendy. He's Peter Pan. He always wins. He always comes back._ Tink reached out and touched Wendy's cheek and jumped as a giant teardrop rolled down the girl's face. Wendy sniffed and buried her face in her arms.

"All of this is because of me. He wouldn't be…wherever he is, if I hadn't gotten poisoned. I wish they had killed me. I wish he had never met me. If he dies because of me…" she was overcome with sobs and her wet cheeks stained her dress. Tink sighed and patted the girl's cheek. She fluttered her wings, willing Wendy to look up at her.

_It isn't your fault. Peter loves you, he would do anything for you. I know that now._ But Wendy did not hear or see any of it. She continued to sob into her dress and Tink slowly lowered back to her shoulder and nuzzled up against her, her heart going out to the girl whom she had once hated.

* * *

Peter awoke to water dripping onto his face and sliding down his cheek. His eyes shot open and he saw Oceane leaning over him, studying him intently. He shot straight up and leaned away from the mermaid; Oceane bit her lip.

"I apologize Peter. I did not mean to startle you."

"What…what were you doing," Peter asked, clutching his heart. Tethys and Sedna both swam over to see what the fuss was about.

"You were sort of…glowing." Peter stared.

"I was what?"

"Glowing. It's gone now but you had this sort of glow about you. Were you dreaming about something?" Peter was not about to admit to the mermaids that he was dreaming of Wendy and the thing they had started the other night. He shifted uncomfortably and avoided her eyes.

"I don't remember."

"What do you mean, he was glowing," Tethys leaned closer and Peter leaned even further back.

"There was a bright aura around him! I don't mean he glowed with happiness, I mean he was actually lit up. I have never seen anything like it." Peter became even more uncomfortable under the mermaids' stares.

"We have always known Peter Pan was different," Sedna said, coming to Peter's aid. "We should continue. Peter, you will have to keep watch while we go under the water and search for the cave."

"What? No, I'm not letting you go down there alone! I want to come help."

"And how do you think you will breathe under water?" Peter bit his lip; of course he hadn't thought of that. But he couldn't let the mermaids risk their lives for something that _he_ needed.

"Do you know of anything that I could use?"

"Sedna could kiss you. And then you could breathe for a short while."

"Kiss?" Peter leaned back involuntarily. He had only ever kissed one person. And he was sure that one person would be furious if she ever found out that he had kissed a mermaid. Still, if it was the only way…

"My kiss does not mean what that girl's kiss means," Sedna said a bit huffily. "And it is the only way to allow you to swim with us."

"Ok," Peter said, still a little hesitantly. Sedna nodded and without another word, she took off under the waves.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Peter knelt close to the water and gasped as he saw a gray tail coming down toward him. He didn't have time to duck and he fell into the water with a loud splash.

He thrashed around for a minute, trying to blink the water out of his eyes, his blonde curls floating around his face, and his heart hammering as he struggled to breathe. He didn't see any of the mermaids around and wondered briefly if this was all some sort of horrible trick. He closed his eyes, feeling them burn with the salt water, and floated where he was until he felt slimy hands grasp him and pull at him. His eyes shot open as he felt lips press against his and he looked into Sedna's clear, slanted eyes. She pulled away and he gasped, drawing in a deep breath, feeling relief as air filled his desperate lungs. His expression was torn between puzzlement and betrayal. Sedna released him and allowed him to float beside her.

"It had to seem like you were drowning for the enchantment to work. We cannot kiss above the water. Our kiss is meant to save sailors from drowning. Or to lure them to their deaths," she added with a cruel smile. Peter swallowed and he felt more hands close around his arm and he whirled around. Oceane and Tethys were smiling at him, their wild hair floating around their faces.

"This way." They kicked with their powerful tails, with Peter struggling to keep up.

Peter found immediately he did not like to swim. He missed the air, where he excelled and could control his speed. Under the water, he tired quickly, he felt too cold and too vulnerable, even with three mermaids by his side. He was used to being the hero; if something came after them, he wanted to be the one to save the day. But he knew it would not be like that if they were forced to remain under water. Tethys gripped one arm while Oceane grasped the other and they lead him along, following Sedna. The mermaid finally stopped and the other two yanked Peter back, holding him in place. Sedna's face had turned to her right and had become very alert. Peter frowned.

"What is it, sister?" Sedna's nostrils flared as she sniffed around her.

"The cave that we seek is this way. But don't you smell that?" She turned to her sisters, and saw they both looked puzzled.

"Smell what?"

"I smell fires. Burning embers. Rotting flesh." Peter gagged and the mermaids looked horrified.

"I smell nothing, sister."

"Then let us hope it is not any real danger. Stay close to Peter. Follow me." The mermaids kicked their tails again and dragged Peter along. Soon, a monstrous cave came into sight. Peter saw immediately that Sedna had not been lying; the cave was literally burning. And now that they were so close, the rest of them could smell it too. Peter tried not to gag but the stench was horrific. Sedna, too, looked queasy. Peter wanted to ask the question but found that he could not speak. Sedna turned to him, a sad look on her face.

"They are the ill-fated souls who are exiled here. A garden of souls that is harvested by the Sea Witch. She and her minions keep the souls trapped here, burning for eternity." Peter looked immensely unsettled and thought again about Wendy being sent here. No way he would let that happen. In fact, he intended to speak to the fairies when he returned and demand they set things right. Perhaps they could save these poor souls.

"Sedna, what do we do if we encounter the Sea Witch?"

"Let us hope we do not. We need to get close enough to the cave to find out where Cragen is. Let us hope it is not in her lair."

"And if it is," Tethys asked nervously. Sedna's eyes rested on Peter for a moment before she answered.

"Then we shall have no choice but to enter." Tethys and Oceane exchanged frightened looks but Sedna turned back to the cave and let out a gasp. Her arm shot out and caught Peter in the stomach and the mermaids instantly stopped.

"What is—" but she clapped her hand over her sister's mouth before the mermaid could finish speaking.

"Iku-turso," she hissed. Peter's brow rasied and he looked baffled. Seeing his expression, Sedna jerked her head upward and Peter glanced up and nearly let out a yell that would have been muffled anyway. Three gigantic green…things, was all Peter could think of to call them, swam over the entrance to the cave. It was a cross between a giant lizard and an eel, with razor sharp teeth, two hands with claws on each side, and slimy tentacles coming from its face. Razor sharp fringe decorated its terrifying face. Peter's face was drained of color. The mermaids watched them swim around, and Tethys swallowed.

"What is your plan now, sister?"

"We have to distract them. Lure them away from the cave. Peter can swim into the cave and find Cragen." Peter didn't think much of this plan; in fact, he held up a finger to stop her but Oceane interrupted.

"You would let him face the Witch alone? And besides, how are we supposed to out-swim iku-turso? They are impossibly fast. We would never make it to a hiding place."

"I have an idea," Tethys broke in, a smile crossing her face. The mermaids glanced up at the creatures again before sinking down to hide amongst the sea anemones.


	15. Chapter 15

No one liked Tethys's plan but no one else had any ideas whatsoever so they reluctantly agreed to try it. Of course they knew, if something went wrong, they might not have a 2nd chance. Peter tried to convey how much he hated the idea but he still could not speak and Tethys lay her hand on his arm.

"If we die, we die for the Prince of Neverland. I would gladly give my life for your cause, Peter." Peter swallowed, with some difficulty, and his gaze bore into hers. Oceane sighed.

"Very well. Let's get this over with." Tethys emerged first and darted off in the opposite direction. Oceane, Sedna, and Peter remained hidden until they caught sight of her gray tail swimming back. Sedna's eyes flicked upwards to the beasts above and saw they still had not noticed anything. Tethys swam back into view and her arms seemed to be full of something. She smiled down at her sisters before darting upward and throwing something into the air.

It was chaos. Black ink exploded out of the pods in Tethys's arms and spread out all around them. The beasts roared when the ink reached them and they swam around frantically, swiping at their faces. They roared in pain as the ink reached their eyes and they became blinded. Tethys shot a thumbs up to Sedna and she quickly grabbed Peter's arm, yanking him out of their hiding place. Oceane and Sedna gripped Peter's arms and swam toward the entrance to the cave. He tried to hold his breath as the smell became unbearable and Oceane clapped a hand over her nose. Sedna's eyes remained hard and resolute as she swam forward, her strong tail kicking aside the waves. The black ink was starting to seep into the cave and the mermaids quickly crossed the threshold of the cave, staying away from the burning walls. Once inside the cave, the most horrendous sounds imaginable reached them. Screams of pain and torture pierced their ears and Peter clapped his hands over his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Sedna tugged his hands down and shook her head.

"Think of her. And what we're here for." Peter swallowed and nodded, following her further into the cave. Outside they could still hear roars from the iku-turso and Peter worried about Tethys. He turned back to the entrance to the cave but both mermaids turned him back around and forced him to swim on.

The cave was a long narrow pathway that was completely black, save for the burning embers on the floor and on the walls. Shadows writhed on the walls and Peter hoped he would never see the owners of those shadows. He glanced down once or twice to make sure his own shadow was still there and he shivered. He had no idea how long they had been swimming for but the sounds of iku-turso had faded and now the screams of the trapped souls were louder than ever.

"It is surely in her lair," Oceane whispered. Sedna nodded in agreement and glanced sideways at Peter.

"Peter, if anything happens to us, you swim as fast as you can to the surface. Do not look back, whatever you do. And once you break the surface, get into the air and fly back to your home. Do you understand?" Peter stared at her sadly but nodded. They heard a loud roar ahead of them and they all froze. It echoed through the cave and even the shadows on the walls seemed to tremble.

"Sedna," Oceane whispered in fear. Sedna's eyes were wide and glassy.

"We have to keep moving," she whispered back without looking at either of them.

"Sedna, if she sees us—"

"We have no choice, Oceane. We have to keep moving." Sedna started forward but Peter held her back and Sedna turned to him, about to say something but she froze. Peter's entire form was shaking; his body had become rigid and his lips were turning blue. White froth had formed at the corner of his mouth. Oceane gasped.

"Sedna!"

"I know. Let's go." They immediately grasped his arms and swam as fast as they could the way they had come in. Peter felt his lungs on fire, his heart about to hammer out of his chest. Sedna leaned in close.

"Hold on Peter. Please hold on." He felt weaker than he had ever felt in his life and he closed his eyes and allowed the mermaids to steer him around. Sedna did not even hesitate; she swam out of the cave and toward the surface, completely forgetting about the iku-turso. But the ink had cleared and they clearly saw the three figures exiting the cave. Tethys, too, saw them.

"SEDNA!" Sedna turned as all three beasts chomped their jaws and headed straight for them.

"Peter, kick! Kick your legs, we have to get you to shore." But Peter had slipped from consciousness and hung limply in the mermaids' arms. Oceane gasped and slipped her arm around his waist. One of the creatures was about to close in when a powerful tail swung out of nowhere and knocked its jaw. It looked stunned for a moment and looked around angrily. Tethys was swimming away as quickly as she could, her fins beating the water around her. The others were ahead of her; she kept her eyes peeled on them, willing them to swim faster.

Sedna was the first to break the surface and she yanked Peter up, pushing him onto a rock. Oceane climbed up beside him and lay her head on his chest.

"Sedna…he's—"

"NO he's not. Come on, Peter, breathe." Sedna leaned down and pressed her lips onto his, willing life into him. But his chest did not move.

"Oceane, the healing water! Around his neck. Quickly." Oceane grabbed the shell necklace and pulled it from his neck. She glanced at her sister and bit her lip.

"I don't know if it will work—"

"It will. Just pour some onto his face. Hurry!" Oceane did as she was told and poured a few drops over the boy. They watched him anxiously and gasped when he suddenly had a fit of coughing and leaned over to expel the water from his lungs.

"Oh, Peter. Oh thank Neverland you are alright." Sedna's hand rested on his back as he continued to be sick into the sea. Tethys's head popped out of the ocean and appeared right beside the rock and the mermaids' faces were lined with worry and relief at her reappearance. But their relief turned to horror as Tethys let out a blood-curdling scream and a pool of red appeared all around her. The mermaid lifted her fin, which had been all but bitten off, and she turned white as a sheet.

"Tethys!" The mermaid looked on in horror and dove beneath the water, watching as the dreaded iku-turso was circling them, making its way to her again, no doubt to finish her off. She resurfaced and shook back her hair, her body shaking in pain.

"Get out of here. All of you!"

"We're not leaving you, sister!"

"You have no choice! It will kill us all! GO!" Peter's shaking hands dove inside his bag and pulled out a small leaf and poured something into his palm. He blew it onto the two mermaids on the rock, then into Tethys's face. All three mermaids slowly started to rise into the air. They gasped.

"How—"

"Fairy dust. Let's get to a safe spot before it wears off," he said shakily, shouldering his bag and jumping into the air beside them. The mermaids beat their tails in the wind but of course it did not good. Peter grabbed their hands and lead them away from the rock and from the horrid monster that was waiting underneath the waves.

* * *

Once they had landed in a shallow pool several miles away, Peter had immediately poured the healing water onto Tethys's mangled tail and watched it heal. The mermaids sighed with relief as Tethys splashed around and Peter sank onto all fours.

"Peter, you saved my life."

"And you saved ours! I'm sorry I put you girls into such danger. I guess I didn't think about the consequences of bringing someone to Neverland." Sedna looked quickly at him, her brow raised.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peter shrugged miserably.

"I was pretty selfish when I asked Wendy to stay with me. I didn't think about what she really wanted, I didn't ask her how she would feel, living in Neverland. And when I brought her…things changed. I felt her changing me, making me grow and I didn't like it. So I tried to distance myself but of course I failed. No one has ever made me feel like she does. And I didn't think about the balance of Neverland if I brought a mortal to live here. I didn't think about the danger I would be putting you girls in on this stupid quest. I want to save her but I wish I could return her to her home. And forget all about her."

"You don't mean that, Peter," Oceane whispered. Peter glanced up at her and shrugged again.

"It doesn't matter what I say or mean. I can't do either of those things."

"And why not," Sedna asked, leaning on her hand.

"The fairies flat out refused to let her go home because they think she'll tell about Neverland. Which I know she wouldn't. And I know in my heart I could never forget her. I'll never be able to get her out of my head."

"Then why bother trying? Why do you insist on staying here? There are other places you can be together." Peter frowned.

"Not anymore. Not unless I can turn her back into a girl. If she stays a grown up…I've lost her forever."

"Not necessarily," the mermaid said quietly. Peter's head snapped up and he frowned.

"Yes necessarily. There's no other way. If she stays a grown up—"

"I heard you Peter," Sedna said tiredly. He gaped at the mermaid.

"What were you suggesting?"

"Nothing."

"Yes you were. What were you getting at, Sedna?"

"Forget I mentioned it, Peter. We should all probably rest," she flicked her tail and stretched out in the shallow waves. Tethys and Oceane, too, looked exhausted and stretched out, laying their heads on the rock. Peter watched them sleep for a moment before he too lay down and closed his eyes. His hand went to the thimble around his neck and Wendy's face entered his mind as he drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter's eyes opened at the sound of splashing and he figured the mermaids were already up. But he felt water splashing his face and frowned.

"Would you girls quit it?" There was a girlish giggle and he peered over the rock. The mermaids were nowhere to be seen. Instead, a beautiful girl stood naked in the shallows, the moonlight dancing on her pale skin. Peter recognized those blonde curls immediately. He sucked in a breath and came up on his knees.

"Wendy?"

"Come swim with me, Peter," she purred and he felt himself harden with desire at the tone of her voice. He stood and suddenly realized he too, was without a stitch of clothing. Strangely enough, he didn't care. He put one foot into the water and it felt pleasantly cool. The water came up to his shins and he waded out to meet Wendy. When he met her, his hands went to her shoulders and he turned her to face him. She smiled and wound her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his and both of them gasped at what they felt. Their lips came together in a passionate frenzy, their tongues battling one another for supremacy, their hands roamed each other's bodies, their faces becoming warmer and pinker as they made new discoveries. Wendy reached down and grasped him where no one, save for himself, had touched. He sucked in a breath and tossed his head back, his hands traveling down her back and pulling her closer.

"Wendy," he whispered into her hair as she kissed at his neck and let her lips travel over his throat and face. Her treatment of him was driving him wild and he bucked into her hands.

"Peter," she whispered against his flesh, letting her hands fall to her sides. "Do you love me?"

"I…I…" he started to answer but his eyes shot open and he leaned back, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Why would you ask me this?"

"Because I want to know."

"I told you I have never heard of…that."

"And I know you lie! Why can you not admit your feelings?"

"Feelings are for grown ups! I am not nor will I ever be a grown up." Wendy turned from him, hugging herself for comfort. Peter stared at her back, biting his lip and searching for the right thing to say. He hated to upset her but he wanted her to know that he was always to b a boy, nothing more.

"Wendy-"

"Don't, Peter. I should know better. You're still deficient as ever." Peter took a step back, looking as if he had been slapped.

"I am NOT deficient."

"You always will be, until you can admit you have feelings for something…or someone."

"Then just go home and grow up. Take your feelings with you!" Peter turned away from her and crossed his arms over his chest. Wendy stared at him for a moment before turning and picking up a cloak that floated in the water beside her. Wrapping it around her form, she cast Peter one last look before she prepared to get out of the shallows. She took one step and froze, letting out a deep gasp.

Peter wanted to fly away from that spot but he couldn't. Something held him there and he sighed and unfolded his hands.

"Wendy, I'm sorry, I just—" he started to turn back toward her but saw her standing at the edge of the shallows as if frozen, her eyes wide and glassy. He took a hesitant step toward her.  
"Wendy?" She let out a few shuddering breaths before she fell to her knees, the cloak falling back into the water. Peter fell to his knees in front of her and grasped her chin.  
"Wendy, what is it?" His eyes widened as the water around them became red and it seemed to come from Wendy. She almost fell, face-first, into the water but Peter caught her in his arms and saw the gleaming handle of a dagger protruding from her back. He gasped and held her against his chest. Blood poured from the wound and Wendy shook in his arms. Peter bit his lip and tentatively touched the dagger, afraid to pull it out. Wendy glanced up at him, her sodden curls plastered to her face.

"Peter," she said shakily. "Promise me something."

"Anything Wendy," he said, his hands still hovering over the dagger, as his mind raced.

"Promise me…you will find love…someday. You have too….too much love in you…to live without it. Promise me you will give in…to your feelings….and—"

"Quit talking like this, Wendy. You're going to be fine. I'll make sure of it." But one look at her pale face told him that she was not going to be fine. Making up his mind, Peter firmly gripped the dagger and yanked it out of her skin, wincing at her high-pitched scream. He dropped the weapon into the water and pulled her closer.

"You're going to be fine, Wendy. Just fine. I promise. I've got you. I won't let you go." He rocked the girl back and forth, burying his face in her hair so she wouldn't see his tears. He didn't notice when her body went limp in his arms. He continued to hold her, sobbing against her curls. Hook and Smee emerged from the bushes and stared at the children, looking quite smug. Peter saw the boots in front of him and his eyes shot upward.

"YOU."

"Don't pretend as if it is entirely my fault, Pan. You could have saved her, you know."

"How? Tell me how to save her!"

"Oh it is far too late for that, I'm afraid," Hook said softly. Peter's glance flew downward and he let out a pained moan.

"No," he groaned, lifting Wendy a little and seeing her closed eyes and pale face. "No! No, Wendy, come back to me! Please! Don't leave me!" He shook her violently, pleading for her to wake up but she remained limp and cold. He gently touched her lips, which had turned a slight shade of blue and he blinked back tears.

"True Love's Kiss heals all, Pan. And if you had only admitted your love, your Wendy might still be here." Peter stared at the girl, his breath catching in his throat.

"You're…you're lying," he choked out, refusing to look at the pirates. He heard Hook chuckle lightly.

"Oh Mister Smee, the boy does not realize the power of love."

"Not surprised, Cap'n, sir, he's always been just a selfish little boy." The pirates laughed together and Peter's arms tightened around Wendy. He collapsed backwards into the water, the shallows coming up to his chest as he held Wendy above water.

"He'll never be anything else. Especially now that he has lost the only person who would ever love him."

"It's all a bit tragic, Cap'n."

"That it is, Smee. Let us leave this place." Peter tried to block out the pirates' voices and did not notice when they were gone. He continued to stare down at Wendy, at his blood-soaked hands clutching the girl to his chest, and his tears falling onto her pallid face. He lifted his hands to her lips one more time before he succumbed to his tears, burying his face into her chest and resting his head against the heart that had beat only for him, the heart that would beat no more.

* * *

Peter had several nightmares after that, one right after the other. He finally awoke in tears and quickly wiped them away before the mermaids could see. Sedna, Tethys, and Oceane were wide awake and huddled together, their heads lowered and whispering softly. Peter flew above them, resting his chin in his hand as he looked down. Sedna stopped talking, looked up, and gasped.

"Peter, don't DO that!" He couldn't help but laugh.

"You girls are always so easy to scare! What are we gossiping about?"

"We're trying to find a way to get Cragen and stay in one piece," Oceane said grumpily. Peter felt a pang of guilt.

"Girls, I don't want you to get hurt again. After Sedna kisses me again, I'll go alone."

"You won't go alone and Sedna won't kiss you again," Tethys said patiently. Peter frowned.

"It's the only way I can go under there!"

"We nearly lost you the last time, Peter," Sedna said delicately. "We won't be trying that again."

"You have to let me try! Cragen isn't for you, it's for Wendy. I have to get it myself."

"And what if you don't make it back to your Wendy? What will happen to her? Did the fairies tell you?" Peter was silent. Sedna's eyes were full of understanding.

"Exactly. She may be lost without Cragen but without you, she will be killed without a doubt. And not just killed, Peter. The fairies will send her here and she will become one of those writhing shadows that you saw. The Sea Witch feeds on them little by little—"

"Ok," Peter said, looking sick.

"And everyday their torment grows and they have no way to escape it, no hope of ever breaking free. Your Wendy will become little more than a shadow herself, screaming for—"

"Ok, stop it!"

"I hope I have scared you a little. You understand now why you cannot risk your life again? Without you, your Wendy is nothing. Forever trapped in this world without any hope of ever escaping the pain. That is why we cannot allow you to accompany us again." Peter was silent; he knew Sedna spoke the truth but he still didn't like it. He let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Ok, you're right. But what can I do while you girls are down there? How can I help?"

"Have the healing water ready, just in case. Be ready to fly if anything happens to us. We will find Cragen but we do not know if we can make it back to the surface before…" the mermaid trailed off, and her two sisters hissed.

"Enough talk. Let's get down there and find this bloody thing. And hope that Ione doesn't catch us." Sedna's nostrils flared and she rose up on her fin but Peter's ears perked up.

"Ione?" Tethys and Oceane watched Sedna nervously, waiting with baited breath.

"Ione _was_ our sister. She started dealing in dark magic and she was banished from mermaid court ages ago. She vowed revenge on our entire clan. She succeeded with most of them." Peter's head was reeling.

"You mean the Sea Witch…is your sister?"

"Was our sister. She cast aside her mermaid name as easily as she cast aside her love for her clan. With her magic, she changed her physical shape, into something far more terrifying than any simple sea witch. I don't even know what she looks like anymore. I have not laid eyes on her in many moons."

"Let us keep it that way," Oceane said softly. Peter breathed heavily.

"But if she's your sister…couldn't that mean…I dunno, that she could have a change of heart?" Sedna laughed though there was no humor to her face.

"That is not even possible, Peter. She no longer has a heart. It was one of the ingredients that her dark spell called for; she gave her own heart for magic. She cares for nothing now, save for revenge. And to torment Neverland's creatures who are sent here." Peter felt sick again.

"And you're sure there's nothing else I can do to help?"

"Remain hidden and out of sight. If you spot any trouble in the water, lend a hand if you can but be prepared to fly back to your home. I am serious, Peter. Do not hesitate to leave us." Peter nodded though he knew he would never leave the mermaids behind. Oceane flicked her tail.

"We should get going. We need to pick up more ink pods before we approach the cave." Peter remembered the frightening creatures that guarded the cave and he winced.

"Be careful, my dear mermaids," Peter said softly, surprising everyone including himself. Sedna gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before she dove underneath the water, the other two following her.

* * *

_**This story took an interesting turn today and I'm excited to see where it leads! I do hope you are all still enjoying! Plz keep those reviews coming-Im writing another chapter as we speak**_

_** :) **_


	17. Chapter 17

Peter waited and as we have already stated, he is not a patient boy. But he waited for what seemed like years. He felt panic that something had gone wrong. He should have just gone under and found Cragen himself! And what would happen if they couldn't find it? What would he do then? Go home and tell Wendy he was sorry but she was stuck as a grown up? He remembered the fairies words about him being the one to kill her and he shook his head.

"I would never," he told himself firmly. "I don't care if Neverland's survival depended on her dying. I wouldn't do it. I won't let it happen." He gasped, as it was the first time he had let something like this slip from his lips. He had just admitted, more or less, that he loved Wendy more than his precious homeland. He had been here for as long as he could remember. Hundreds of years, wasn't it? He had only known Wendy for five short years. Was it possible that she could take the place of his home? Neverland had always been his only love. Was it possible that Peter's heart was growing and he was letting someone else in? He thought about his dream and remembered the look in her eyes when she had asked him if he loved her. And Hook had said true love's kiss could heal anything….but it was only a dream! Peter shook himself and shifted from side to side, peering into the water to see if he could distinguish anything. But the water was murky and filthy.

He remained on that spot for the entire day. Several times, he heard roars coming from underneath the dark waves but when he would stick his head under, he could see nothing. Leaning back on the rock, he played with his necklace and tried to focus his thoughts elsewhere so he would not be worrying about the mermaids and Cragen. His thoughts drifted back to Wendy and he slipped in and out of consciousness, drifting through daydreams. He saw a large building with stained glass windows and a grown-up Wendy, looking stunningly beautiful in a huge white gown and a thin veil over her lovely face. Peter hid in the back of the room, behind lots of people and watched Wendy walk towards a man in a black suit. When she took his hand, Peter cried out for her to stop but she heard nothing. His eyes widened when he watched her lean forward and give the man a kiss…HIS kiss…and turned to face the room. With a cry of pain and loss, Peter flew from the room and did not look back.

The next daydream started immediately after the last and Peter shifted in his daze, shaking his head, silently pleading for it to stop before he saw anything else. He was back in the church but instead of being at the back of the room, he was now at the front of it. He turned and saw hundreds of eyes, all on him, until they shifted to the back and Peter's followed them. He gasped as he saw Wendy again—by god, she was beautiful, walking toward him with a smile on her face. Her eyes were on his and they shone brighter than the stars. When she reached him, she took his hand and squeezed it.

"I love you, Peter," she mouthed. Peter found that he could not breathe. He glanced down at himself and saw that he was much taller than he had been, with broad shoulders and strapping muscles underneath the suit. Peter saw himself take Wendy by the waist and claim his kiss. The kiss that was meant for him and only him. The kiss that had saved and changed his life. The room rang out with applause and when Wendy pulled away from him, she had a lovely pink tinge to her cheeks.

* * *

Wendy's eyes shot open and she sat straight up, clutching the acorn around her neck. Tink, who was dozing on the blanket next to the girl, opened her eyes and flew up so she was on Wendy's eye-level.

_What is it?_ She held out her hands and looked at the girl questioningly. Wendy sighed and rubbed her face.

"Just a dream."

_A nightmare?_ Tink made a scary face and Wendy shook her head. She was getting to be quite good at charades and was happy that she and Tink could actually communicate now.

"No, it was…well, it was a good dream. It was…my wedding day."

_What's that? _She held out her hands and shrugged.

"Oh, of course, you don't have weddings in Neverland, do you? Well, when two people love each other and are ready to spend the rest of their lives together, they get married. A wedding is a ceremony in a church where the two of them say special vows and seal those vows with a cherished kiss. The woman is dressed in white and the man is in a nice suit and everyone dresses their best. It is supposed to be happiest day of her life." Tink cocked her head and started when Wendy snorted, shaking her head.

"That's a romantic notion, I suppose. These days more people get married for wealth and for stability. My father wanted me to find a rich man to take care of me. It isn't about love anymore." Tink saw Wendy's head droop and she touched the girl's cheek.

_But you were dreaming about your wedding day! Was it happy or sad? _

"It was the happiest day of my life," Wendy sighed and she definitely looked sad. Tink knew immediately who she had seen by her side. But then her wings fluttered quickly and she gasped.

_Wendy…did you understand me?!_ Wendy's head shot up and her eyes widned.

"Tink! I can…I can understand you! I mean, not entirely, I still hear lots of jingling but I can make out certain words!" Tink laughed and kissed Wendy's nose.

_This is so wonderful! Wait until Peter finds out! He'll be so happy! _

"That is, if he returns," Wendy said, her voice dropping again.

_Wendy you can't think like that. He'll be back. With the cure. You must have faith. You can't lose your happy thoughts._ Wendy smiled and held out her hands, which Tink dropped into. She held the fairy close to her face, nuzzling her gently with her cheek.

"Thank you, Tinkerbell. Peter is so lucky to have you as a best friend."

_I'm your friend too, Wendy._ Tink nuzzled against the girl's cheek and smiled. But when she looked up at Wendy, she saw the girl's face had gone completely white and her eyes round as dinner plates.

_Wendy, what is it? _Wendy turned her head toward the entrance to the cave and Tink leaped into the air. Voices drifted into the cave and Tink knew the pirates had found them.

_Wendy, hide!_

"Where? There's nowhere for me to go."

_Then run! _ Tink searched the cave desperately, knowing Wendy was right. She looked back at the girl and saw she looked defeated.

"It's over, Tinkerbell. They have me. Find Peter and let him know."

"AH HA!" Tink zoomed into the air and watched as pirates flooded the cave, flinging Peter's belongings aside and grabbed Wendy. Wendy struggled and fought off the first two but ropes quickly bound her and her hands were tied tightly behind her back. She gasped as Tiger Lily was dragged forward, bound as tightly as she was.

"Tiger Lily…why—"

"I am sorry, Wendy-bird," the princess responded sadly, tears streaming down her cheeks. The pirates chuckled and held both girls close in their beefy arms.

"Let's get them back to the Cap'n."

* * *

Smee's eyes lit up when his crew returned with their victims. Not only would he be able to destroy Pan, but he would also bargain for the princess's life. He knew the Chief cared deeply for his daughter. He barked orders at the crew and the pirates dragged the girls into separate cells. Tiger Lily remained bound with rope but Wendy was chained to the wall, heavy manacles once again cutting into her ankles and wrists. Starkey lifted a heavy chain and Wendy's eyes widened.

"The Cap'n had it special made for your little flying brat. You can wear it until he joins us." He clasped the chain around her neck and it fit like a collar, giving her very little room to move her head. Chuckling, the pirates left the room and Wendy tried to move around but found the chains too constricting. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as her body soon shook with sobs. A light appeared out of the corner of her eye and she glanced down to see Tink touching the chains.

"Tinkerbell, what are you doing here? If they see you, they'll kill you!"

_I promised Peter I would protect you. I can at least try to save you._ She studied the chains and flew around the bound girl. She saw the marks the collar was leaving on her neck and she sighed.

_Peter will be furious when he finds you._

"Tell him I'm alright. Please, Tink, you can't let him come here!"

_What am I supposed to do? Lie to him? Tell him everything is fine? Sorry Wendy, I won't do that. I'll go find him and tell him that you've been captured. Why don't you have a little faith in your love?_ Wendy gasped at the fairy's words and Tink looked up at her knowingly.

_Yes, I know you love him. And he loves you. He may not understand it completely but he feels it. That's why Smee is doing all of this. He knows that Peter loves you. He wants Peter to trade his life for yours._

"You can't let him do that! Tinkerbell, Neverlands NEEDS Peter Pan! It doesn't need me!"

_But Peter needs you! We'll find a way to save you, Wendy. Don't lose those happy thoughts. I'll be back as soon as I find him._ Tink kissed Wendy's cheek quickly before she took off out the window. Wendy sighed and attempted to lean her head back but could not move. So she kept her head straight, her eyes on the cell door, and allowed her tears to come.

Wendy had no way of tracking time so she had no idea how long she was in the cell before the door opened. She opened her eyes and swallowed when Smee knelt in front of her.

"Comfortable, my dear?"

"Not in the slightest," Wendy snapped.

"Good. I want you in a dreadful state when your Peter comes for you."

"Do what you will then. Just leave him alone." Smee threw his head back and laughed, tugging on her chains as he did so.

"You really are naïve, girl. Don't you realize he is the whole reason you are here? Captain Hook discovered the wretched boy does feel and that he feels about you. You're his weakness. You'll be his downfall. When he hears that we have you, he'll come flying to your rescue. To his death." Wendy couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes and they gave Smee immense satisfaction.

"I'll make sure to let you have a proper goodbye though. Something Pan denied me. But I'm more merciful than flying brats. I won't make his death swift, oh no, I want him to suffer. But I won't make you watch. I'll grant you that mercy." Smee stood and his folded his arms.

"Now then, there's something I need from you."

"And what is that?" Smee whistled and a pirate entered the cell, holding a bowl on his shoulders. Wendy watched him warily.

"I need you to scream for Pan."

"You know as well as I that he is not nearby."

"Oh, too true, but your screams will bring him back." Wendy's eyes narrowed.

"Never." Smee looked at the pirate, who dumped the bowl over Wendy and she was drenched in freezing cold water. She let out a little cry and immediately began to shiver. Smee glanced at the window and grinned.

"Pan is away, the weather gets colder. When he returns, it's Spring again. You'd better hope he returns soon before you freeze to death." Chuckling, the two pirates left the cell, leaving Wendy to shiver violently in her chains.

* * *

Peter had dozed off when he heard screams. His eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet, peering into the water for any sign of the mermaids. He saw Oceane leaping to the surface, her tail bleeding rather badly. Peter was about to call out to her when Tethys emerged, her face badly swollen and bleeding.

"Girls, what's happened? Where is Sedna?"

"The Witch got her," Oceane said miserably, swimming over to the rock where Peter stood. His eyes widened.

"What?"

"We got into the cave but we didn't see her anywhere. We traveled into her lair and one of the lost souls grabbed Tethys's arm, causing her to scream. It alerted the witch and we swam for it but then she called the iku-turso and we didn't stand a chance. Sedna was trapped in the cave." Peter quickly poured a few drops of water over Oceane's tail and Tethys's face. The shell was nearly empty but he tucked it away without a word. The mermaids bowed their heads.

"Thank you, Peter."

"Don't thank me, it's thanks to me that you're here and in danger. I've got to rescue Sedna! One of you kiss me.

"Peter—"

"PLEASE! I have to save her!"

"You'll be killed—"

"I don't care! Kiss me! Now!"

"We don't have that power," Oceane said impatiently. "It is Sedna's power only. We have no way to help you breathe under water."

"There's got to be some way," Peter said angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Here," Tethys handed him one of the ink pods and Peter stared at it in confusion.

"What am I—"

"Drink the ink."

"Um, what for?"

"Peter, it's Everblossom Ink! It's magical! Just do it." Peter gulped, let out a deep breath, and squeezed the pod into his mouth. A disgusted expression crossed over his face but he threw the pod aside and jumped into the water.

"Wait! Peter! Come back!"

Peter felt the familiar sensation of breathing under water and said a silent prayer that it would last longer than the kiss had. He kicked his legs and dove toward the bottom of the neversea.

When he approached the cave, he was thankful that the iku-turso were nowhere in sight. He swam right into the cave and stayed away from the walls, ignoring the writhing shadows. He swam as quickly as he could, ignoring the sounds and cries he heard, his eyes straight ahead. He thought he heard the mermaids calling his name but he ignored them, continuing toward the back of the cave.

The Sea Witch's lair looked as if it had once been a shark…or at least the mouth of a monstrous shark. Peter swam in with no hesitation and froze at the sight he encountered.

* * *

_**Alright lovely readers, I leave for vacation tomorrow and won't have my computer. Hope you guys are still enjoying and I look forward to many reviews when I get back ;) if I have the chance, I'll post one more before I leave!  
**_ _***Faith* Trust* and Pixie Dust to you all**_

_**:) **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Aww you guys are AMAZING, thank you SO much! I just got home, literally walked in the door 20 minutes ago and am posting a quick one before I hit the bed, I'll post a longer one tomorrow!**_

_** Love! **_

Sedna was bound to the wall, with seaweed wrapping around her arms while a monstrous creature peeled the scales off her slender body. The mermaid was emitting terrible screams and Peter winced. He hid behind one of the rocks and peered out, getting his first good look at the Sea Witch.

She was beautiful and yet the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. He supposed she, or Ione at least, had once been gorgeous. She had a slender purple body with green talons on her hands and a strange type of yellow coral on her feet. Around her legs, jellyfish were wrapped and on her head she wore a horned headdress. Her eyes glowed yellow and her nose was little more than two slits for nostrils. She wore all types of coral and sea urchins on her body, her willowy frame barely covered. She had a smile on her face, though it was a terrible smile full of malice and hatred. Peter could not understand what she said as she continued to mutilate the mermaid's body. Gathering his courage, he swam out and toward the witch. Sedna's eyes widened in terror as she caught sight of him but before the witch could turn, Peter had pulled her headdress down over her eyes. She roared in anger and blindly swiped at the water with her talons; they caught Peter's chest and the water around them went red. Peter ignored the pain and cut Sedna loose. She held her tongue for she wanted to scream at him for being so foolish but she seized his arm and pulled him out of the lair. The witch freed herself from the headdress and tore at Peter and Sedna with her talons. Both of them bleeding profusely, they kicked as hard as they could and swam back to the entrance. The sea witch let out angry screams at losing two victims. Sedna gasped as every lost soul turned on them as they swam out and made to grab them. Peter saw them for the first time and he gasped, instantly feeling sick. Their faces looked to be melted off, a swirl of blank expression and misery. Their hands reached toward them weakly, letting out horrible moans as they passed. Sedna's grip on his arm was strong and she did not stop for anything. When one of the souls grabbed onto him, she hissed and bit at it until it let go. Peter saw the light of the sea and he kicked even harder, feeling weak and out of breath. Realizing that the magic was almost over, he nudged Sedna and swam as fast as he could. Sedna, too, was weakening but she kept her eyes on the boy, willing him to swim hard.

He had barely made it to the surface when he felt a tug on his leg and he attempted to suck in a deep breath of air before he was yanked underneath again. Sedna gasped and dove toward him, hitting the creature in the face with her tail. It seemed that the sea witch could not leave her cave, but she sent her minions out after them. They were soon surrounded by deadly creatures, all bearing their teeth and claws at the mermaids. Sedna lifted Peter into her arms and saw that he was unconscious.

"Tethys, take Peter to the surface!" Tethys swam over and grabbed Peter while Sedna turned to the beasts and attempted to fight them off with her strong tail.

Tethys emerged and brought Peter out of the water. She gasped when he didn't wake up and she shook him slightly.

"Come on, Peter, you have to wake up." But his head lolled lifelessly, blood continued to pour from the cuts in his chest, and Tethys bit her lip. Suddenly she and Peter started to float up into the air and away from the water. Tethys looked around frantically and saw a bright light in front of her. Now mermaids and fairies were quite unfriendly toward one another but in this situation, Tethys decided to push aside her dislike for the creatures.

"My sisters are still down there," she said, pointing to the water. Tink understood and swam closer to the surface. She was careful not to get to close; she'd never be able to fly with wet wings. She spotted the mermaids and turned back to Tethys, motioning energetically. Tethys understood and called to her sisters, who both emerged from the water seconds later. The beasts who surrounded them closed in for the kill and Tink sprinkled dust over both mermaids, causing them to rise out of the water. With Tink in the lead, Tethys still holding a limp Peter, and Sedna and Oceane behind, the group flew away from that spot, still wincing at the angry screams of the sea witch below.

When they were far enough away, the mermaids drifted back to the water and swam as fast as they could. Tink magically suspended Peter in the air and flew with him, as far from Leros as possible. They landed on a lush green hill surrounded by clear water and Tink landed beside Peter, watching him anxiously. The mermaids swam around the hill, keeping watch and checking on Peter every few minutes. Tink held her hand to the boy's head and sighed as she watched him sleep fitfully, knowing what he was probably seeing in his mind as he slept.

* * *

Wendy lifted her head from her arms, her eyes tired, sad, and exhausted. Smee chuckled as he surveyed the girl. In his eyes, he had already won. How beaten she looked. How conquered. He couldn't wait for Pan to return and see her like this. How he would be overcome by anger, which would make him vulnerable. He rubbed his hands together, relishing the very thought. He buried his hands in her blonde curls and yanked back, causing her to release a pained moan as she was forced to look up at him.

"You've slept long enough, my beauty. How does your back feel?"

"On fire," she mumbled. "Not that you would care." Smee leaned down and ran a single finger down her back, stroking her wounds and causing her to squeeze her eyes shut in pain. Her dress stuck to her with dried blood and even her blonde ringlets were matted with blood. He had ordered the cat-o-nine be used on her again that morning and she had nearly passed out from the pain. The bloody lashes that marred her frail form were only a part of the injuries the pirates had inflicted upon her over the past several days. Wendy had started to wish they would just kill her and be done with it. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"We should toss you into the sea. Clean you up a bit." She glared at him.

"I would swim as far as I could."

"Like hell you would. A shark or a crocodile would swallow you whole."

"And deliver me from your endless prattle." His eyes narrowed and he backhanded her fiercely, earning a scream of pain. He dropped her back onto the floor and allowed her to cower in her chains. He came closer and looked prepared to hit her again and she did her best to block her face.

"Go on. Scream for your precious Peter. I want him to hear your agony."

"I'll not let a sound pass my lips if it means keeping him safe," she spat. It was true; the girl had been quite unwavering. No matter how they beat her, they could not draw screams from her. Oh she cried plenty. She yelped, she sobbed, but she never let out that heart-wrenching scream that would surely bring Peter back. But Smee hadn't tried everything yet. He still had a few ideas, a few excruciatingly horrible ideas. His eyes narrowed as he spat on the ground next to her.

"Oh we'll see about that. Starkey, Jack, Caesar. She's yours." Three huge burly men entered the cabin and smirked down at their prisoner. Wendy's eyes widened in terror as beefy hands started to rip at her dress and caress her flesh. Smee closed the door behind him and grinned as he heard the sweet sound of the girl's pleading cries.

And for the rest of the night, Neverland winced and shuddered at the terrible noises coming from the _Jolly Roger_. They pitied the poor soul who made those noises. They hoped wherever Peter Pan was, that he would come home and be the hero once again. And they hoped he would do it soon. The screaming pleas were too much to bear, even for the most heartless of creatures. Save for Captain Smee, of course, who drank his wine as he listened to the sounds from the next room with a pleased smile on his face and evil in his heart.


	19. Chapter 19

_Peter, please wake up._ Tink pleaded, sitting on the boy's chest and stroking back his hair. He looked paler than he had this morning and his breath was growing faint. Tink glanced at the mermaids, who were staring at Peter with saddened eyes.

_Can't you bloody fish DO something?_

"We can't understand you, fairy," Sedna said coldly. Tink glared and turned back to Peter.

_Peter, wake up now. You have to wake up. Wendy is in trouble. You have to save her! You have to be the hero, like you always are! Come on, Peter, get up._

"Wendy," he whispered, barely moving his lips. "Wendy."

_Come on Peter. She'll die if you don't save her. I know you love her. I know she means everything to you. Wake up now. Wake up and save her._

"Wendy," he whispered again. He tossed his head, a pained expression coming over his face. Tink knew he was having a nightmare again. Sighing, she kissed his cheek and hovered close to his face, waiting for him to wake up. She closed her eyes and started to hum the song he always played on his pipes, the Wendy song. Peter relaxed and was lost in Tink's sweet song, though he did not wake up.

Tink had fallen asleep on Peter's chest and the mermaids continued to watch over him into the night. When the morning sun came, Peter's eyes started to open. Tethys gasped.

"Sedna, he's waking!"

"Peter? Are you alright?" Peter groaned and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"We swam you away from Leros as fast as we could. And you wouldn't wake." He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days." Peter's eyes shot open and he sat straight up, causing Tink to shriek and go flying.

"Two days?!"

_Good morning to you too! _Tink angrily flew up and brushed herself up.  
"Tink? What are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

_I arrived to find you unconscious and helped the mermaids move you. You didn't wake, so we were really worried._

"Tink, why are you here? Where is Wendy?"

_…Well…_

"Tink! Where IS she? Is she safe?" Tink forced herself to meet his eyes and he saw how sad they looked. He swallowed.

_The pirates have her, Peter._

"WHAT?" He jumped to his feet and instantly felt a little dizzy. The wounds on his chest still smarted and he winced. Tethys and Sedna reached out toward him, though they could not reach him from the water.

"Slow down, Peter, you must rest and regain your strength."

"There's no time! How long has she been with them, Tink?"

_I tried to release her but I couldn't. So I flew straight to you. Four days ago._

"Four days?" Peter felt sick. He could imagine all the terrible things the pirates could be doing to his Wendy. "Did they hurt her?"  
_Not that I saw but I didn't stick around for long. She knows I left to get help. To find you._

"Then we better get going." He leaped into the air and Tink flew close to him.

_Did you find what you were looking for? Did you get the pearl?_

Peter's eyes flew to the mermaids and he looked terrified.

"Sedna…you didn't find it…did you?" Sedna lowered her head, lifting her tail out of the air and wincing from the sores. The healing water had helped a little but as there was very little left, she was still quite injured. Peter hung his head and his shoulders slumped.

"Come on Tink. We have to save her. And then help her escape from Neverland."

_Escape? I don't understand._

"We didn't get it. The fairies will try to kill her if she stays here. I'm going to help her escape. I'm taking her home."

_But—_

"Peter," Sedna called. Peter glanced down and saw her holding something in her hand. Landing on the rock beside her, he gently took the pearl into his hands and gave her a genuine smile.

"I don't know how to thank you. All of you. I'll get your harp for you. And when I save Wendy, we'll come tell stories everyday. I can't possibly repay what you all have done but…thank you so much."

"Be safe, Peter Pan. I'm afraid that you are not out of danger. Do not get overconfident around the pirates." Peter was about to answer but he froze, his eyes widened and his jaw gone slack. Tink and the mermaids looked momentarily stunned for a moment as well. A scream had reverberated all around Neverland, a scream that pierced every heart and made every creature wince. As he heard his name being cried by the only person he had ever loved, Peter was seized by an agonizing pain and he floated down toward the ground, clutching his heart.

"Peter, what is it?"

"It's Wendy," he said through gritted teeth. "She's…she's in pain. And she's crying for me. Oh god, it hurts. It hurts so much." Tink hovered over him, her hands over her mouth.

_Peter…can you fly? We need to get back quickly._ Peter nodded and struggled to his feet. He was shaky and felt weak but he pushed the pain aside and focused on rescuing his love. With the pearl clutched tightly in his hand, he said farewell to the mermaids and flew faster than he had ever flown in his life.

* * *

Wendy screamed again as the air was filled with the pungent smell of burning flesh. The pirates held her legs apart and the hot iron was pressed deeper into her pale skin. Smee withdrew the iron and smirked down at the word branded into her inner thigh. The pirates released her and she remained where she was, unable to move from the pain.

"I guarantee that he heard that. Very good, my dear, you've done well. I'm sure he's flying to your rescue as we speak."

"You…you won't…get to him," she gasped. "He's…smarter than you."

"Smart has nothing to do with it, Miss Darling. He loves you and will do anything to protect you. Including trading his life for yours." She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut but Smee nodded and leaned in close. She felt his breath on her face and his clammy hands stroke her cheek.

"Oh yes, my dear. It will kill him to see how we have treated his poor Wendy. I must admit, I look forward to see the suffering all over his face when we finally kill you. Not to worry, though, he'll be right after you. When all the happy thoughts are completely gone from his mind. He'll be begging for death in the end. And I'll be happy to oblige." Wendy couldn't even lift her arms to wipe away her tears; they streamed across the wooden planks, mixing with her blood. She wanted to drown in them. Smee nodded in satisfaction and beckoned for the men to follow him.

He closed the door behind him and turned to one of the pirates who guarded the door.

"Make sure no one enters this room. And double the guard around the ship. The boy is clever. I know he will try a feeble rescue attempt. Might even get those savages to help too. Keep on your guard."

"Yes sir."

"Get her some water to heal her wounds. I don't want her to die before he has a chance to get here." The pirate nodded as his captain stalked off.

When Smee returned, he peered into the cabin and saw Wendy sprawled out in the position they had left her in. She was pale and clearly had lost a lot of blood.

"Damn it," he muttered as he rushed to her side and felt her pulse.

"Jack!" The pirate guard peered in and Smee's eyes narrowed. "What did I say about getting her water to heal her wounds?"

"I gave her a cup of water, sir." He nudged a silver goblet beside Wendy's limp body, to emphasize his point. Smee gave him an irritated look, took his gun out, and shot the pirate in the chest. Jack fell to the floor, dead.

"Idjit," Smee muttered. He knelt close and listened to her breathing. It was extremely faint and he could tell she was nearly gone.

"Someone bring me a goblet of healing water! NOW!" The pirates heard their captain's bellow and took off in opposite directions. One returned, sloshing the water all over himself but Smee grabbed it and poured it over Wendy's face.

She felt the cold water and her eyes shot open. Somehow, she felt better, save for the burning pain on her thigh. Her eyes scanned the room and saw Smee kneeling over her. She recoiled and Smee threw the goblet over his shoulder.

"Good, you're awake."

"Why," was all she could say.

"Death can't be an escape for you, dear Wendy. I want Pan to see your last moments. I want him to hear your pleading cries, I might even allow you to die in his arms. You would like that, wouldn't you? That's an act of mercy from me."

"Mercy? You are a monster. You're worse than Hook ever was!" Smee's eyes flashed and his hand flew to her throat, choking the life out of her.

"He was my Captain. And my friend. And I will avenge him and finish what he started. I will be the one to defeat Peter Pan." He released her and re-chained her hands, so that her arms were stretched over her head. Her naked body was shivering uncontrollably, so Smee grabbed a blanket and flung it over her, providing a tiny bit of warmth. Casting the poor girl one last glance, Smee left the room. He scanned the heavens with narrowed eyes.

"Come on Pan. Fly to the rescue. Then I'll shoot you right through your grief-stricken heart."

* * *

Peter wanted to fly straight to the _Jolly Roger _but Tink convinced him to get the Indians help again. Reluctantly, Peter landed in front of the Indian Village and his eyes widened when he saw braves running all over the place. The Chief was bellowing orders.

"Chief, what's going on?"

"Peter Pan! You have returned. Your quest was successful?"

"It was! What has happened?"

"Princess Tiger Lily is missing."

"WHAT?!"

"We suspect the pirates have her. She has been missing for days." Peter glanced up at Tink, who nodded.

_Tiger Lily showed the pirates where the caves were._

"WHAT?!" Peter's arms fell to his sides. "How did SHE know where they were?"

_Don't be mad at Wendy, Peter, Tiger Lily was only trying to help._

"Wendy told her? After I specifically said not to tell ANYONE?"

_Peter, Wendy was starving! She couldn't live on grass! Tiger Lily brought her food. She saved her._

"And betrayed her," Peter growled. The Chief watched Peter and Tink and his brow raised.

"Who betrayed whom?"

"No one," Peter said, flicking Tink a warning glance.

"You know something about Princess Tiger Lily?"

"Wendy was kidnapped by the pirates. Tiger Lily was most likely taken as well." The Chief sighed.

"Then we must fight to get them back. You will help us?"

"Of course Chief," Peter said quickly, not mentioning that he would fight for Wendy and not the traitorous princess.

"Thank you, Peter. Come, we leave for the pirates' side of the island. You may fly ahead and see if you can find the girls. You must not let yourself be seen though." Peter nodded and took off into the air. The braves gathered behind their chief and marched off to rescue their princess.

Peter flew faster than the Indians could walk but he didn't look back as he zoomed toward the pirate ship.

_Be careful Peter. They have traps set up for you everywhere. And Wendy is chained in one of the cabins. The furthest from the left, I believe._

"If they hurt her, I swear to Neverland—"

_Don't think about it. Let's just find her. Then we can wait for the Indians to help. Don't be reckless._

"I'm never reckless," he replied, his eyes straight ahead. Tink couldn't help but laugh.

_Peter, reckless is your middle name!_


	20. Chapter 20

"Which cabin is it?" Tink's eyes scanned the cabins and she bit her lip.

_I think it's that one. There's a window you can peer into. Come on._ Peter followed the fairy closer to the ship. Tink looked around to make sure the pirates didn't see them but Peter kept his eyes ahead, thinking only of Wendy. He still felt weak from the pain he had felt from her scream and wondered what they could have done to her. He hoped it was just fear. It had better be just fear!

Tink flew from window to window, peering in. When she reached the last one, she gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. Peter knew they had found the right one and he hesitantly peered into the room. His jaw dropped as did his heart.

"Wendy," he whispered before he flew into the room and landed by her side. Tink hissed at him to come back but Peter ignored her, kneeling next to the shivering girl. He couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. He knew the pirates were cruel but he had never expected this. Her lovely face was bruised and swollen, her body was frail and pallid, with lashes and lesions all over. She was shivering underneath a thin blanket and when she moved, it fell to reveal her bare breasts. Peter gasped as he realized she was naked underneath it and he hesitantly reached out to pull the blanket down, to see what else they had done. He swallowed, tears welling in his eyes as his hand froze on the edge of the blanket and Tink appeared over his head.

_Peter, we need to go. The Indians will be here soon and we can—"_

"Tink, look at her! I'm not leaving her like this," he hissed. His voice made Wendy squeeze her eyes shut, as if fighting off a nightmare.

"Peter, get out of here," she whispered faintly. "They'll kill you."

"I won't leave you," he whispered against her cheek before he gently kissed it. Her eyes slowly opened and Peter winced to see how clouded and sad they looked. He could barely see his beloved Wendy in this poor wretched soul. Tears leaked over the sides and Peter immediately wiped them away.

"You're really here," she whispered.

"I flew all day and all night to get to you. I'm so sorry, Wendy. I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you safe."

"Peter, I beg of you, leave me here. Get out of here while you can. Neverland NEEDS you, alive and healthy."

"And I need YOU. I've told you time and time again, Wendy, I can't live without you by my side."

She shifted in her chains and the blanket fell to the floor. She was so absorbed in Peter's eyes that she didn't even notice. Peter's face went red as he hurriedly pulled the blanket back over her, catching sight of the bruises and fingerprints around her thighs and pelvis. His eyes caught sight of something and he frowned.

"Wendy, what have they done to you?"

"It's nothing, Peter," she said weakly, closing her eyes and crossing her legs together, praying he wouldn't notice. Peter stared at her for a moment before he lifted the blanket just a bit higher and parted her legs ever so slightly. Her inner thigh was red and inflamed with the letters W-H-O-R-E, white and raw. Peter felt rage surge through his heart. He had heard that word around the streets of London. He had heard the pirates say it. He didn't completely understand what it meant (for Peter still did not understand everything about the grown up thing Wendy had tried to explain) but he knew Wendy was not one. The brand on her skin had done it. He straightened up and clenched his fists.

"I'll kill them all."

"Peter please," Wendy said in a soft voice, moving her arms up as if to reach for him. "You can't go after them. You'll be killed."

"Do you have so little faith in me?"

"I have so much love for you, Peter. I'll die if anything happens to you." Peter slowly lowered to his knees again and he stroked her cheek.

"And if they kill you, I might as well be dead. And I know that's what he wants. He wants to destroy my reason for living. He thinks he'll break me if he hurts you."

He bent low and softly kissed her on the lips. Wendy moaned at his gentleness, and he pulled away slightly. "I can't believe what he's done to you, Wendy. MY Wendy. I won't let them get away with this. They are going to pay."

"Oh I am looking forward to this," said a sly voice from the door. Peter whirled around but several hands grabbed him, forcing his hands behind his back. The pirates overpowered the boy, forcing him to his knees and Smee approached him, yanking his head by his golden curls. Peter grimaced and Smee brought his face dangerously close to the boy's.

"I knew you would come. I knew you would hear her cries and come flying to the rescue. She's not a mother after all, is she? She's much more than that, isn't she Pan?" Peter stayed silent, his eyes meeting Wendy's. There was understanding and something Wendy had never seen before. Her heart began to race as she gazed back at him. Smee chuckled.

"Yes, I know that look. You think you love her. But I'll tell you, Pan, love is for grown ups. Not filthy little boys. You will never be enough for her, you'll always just be a pathetic little boy. And she will grow up to be a beautiful woman who marries and has a family of her own. And she'll forget all about you. She'll lock the window and never speak your name again. And you'll be doomed to peer into her window, forever barred." He finished nastily and watched him for a reaction. The last time Peter had heard these words, he had fallen. He had lost all his happy thoughts.

But as he gazed down at Wendy, the words did not faze him anymore. Perhaps because he now knew they were untrue. He knew she would never forget him. She would never lock her window against him. Even if she did grow up and marry and have a family, she would never really leave him. That was his happy thought. And it was so strong that Peter started to drift into the air. The pirates all yelled out and made to grab him but he floated upward until he hit the ceiling, gasping as he realized what had happened. Smee withdrew his sword and held the blade to Wendy's throat. Peter's eyes narrowed.

"I'll make this simple for you, Pan. Surrender, and I'll let her live. Trade your life for hers. Refuse and you can watch her die right here."

"You've lost, old man," Peter called from the air. "Your words didn't make me fall. And I don't need a kiss to know I'm loved this time. I see it in her eyes. I see it in her smile. I feel it in my heart. You won't win because…because true love conquers all," he finished, his hands going to his hips triumphantly. The pirates all looked at Smee, rather taken aback. Smee looked like he was going to laugh but he also looked immensely uncertain.

"Unchain the girl," he finally spoke. "Let's see how much of her screams the boy can take before he gives in." Peter looked worried for a moment but Wendy tossed her head.

"Peter, ignore him! Just leave me," she said quietly.

"Quiet wench," Starkey backhanded her and she cried out as her head was forced in the opposite direction, a trickle of blood coming from her lip. Peter's fists were clenched as tightly as his heart. He started to descend toward the ground but the door burst open and there were yells out around the ship. The pirate who had burst in had an arrow sticking out of his back.

"Savages attacking," he gasped before he fell to the floor. The cabin was in an immediate uproar and the pirates all rushed outside to help their fellows. But Smee grabbed Wendy and yanked her to her feet. Her blanket fell around her feet and her long curls barely hid her curves from the world. Peter went red with rage. Smee and Peter stared at one another for a moment before the old pirate thrust his small dagger into her stomach. She screamed and nearly collapsed to her knees but Smee held her up by her hair while the other hand yanked his weapon out. He held the blade up toward Peter, Wendy's blood dripping down the handle and onto the floor.

"You see this, boy? You have her blood on your hands. Can you really just fly around and not do anything to help her?" Before Peter could answer or even move, Smee had stabbed her again. Wendy's cries of pain brought tears to the boy's eyes and he landed on the floor, holding out his hands.

"Stop. Just stop it. You have me. Let her go, right now." Smee tossed the girl aside and dove towards him, flinging his blade across Peter's cheek. The old pirate's weight overpowered him and both of them were knocked to the ground. The two of them scuffled around, struggling to dominate the other, while Wendy struggled to her feet and watched the fight with wide eyes. Tink appeared at her side and gasped.

_Get the sword._ Wendy dove toward the sword the pirates had thrown aside and cautiously approached the pirate and his intended victim. Peter saw Wendy over Smee's shoulder and his eyes widened. He tried to tell her to back off with his eyes but Wendy ignored him and held the sword in front of her.

"Move aside, Peter," she said in a strong voice. Peter dove out of the way and jumped to his feet while Smee turned on his side and noticed the blade in front of his nose. He laughed.

"Oh please, little girl, you don't have the heart to hurt anyone. Even though you are now a woman, you still have the heart of a child." Wendy stared down at him, her hands shaking with anger. Peter stood and draped the blanket around her shoulders, then stood by her side, his hands on his hips, a bit of blood trickling down his cheek and from his busted lip. Tink flew over the two of them, watching and waiting.

"You know you are stuck like that, don't you Miss Darling? You'll never be a child again. Your innocence is now gone, you're forever tainted, and no man will want you. And that BOY by your side will never be able to give you his heart, for he can't understand love."

"Don't listen to him, Wendy," Peter whispered, his hand going around her waist. "Just do it."

"You'll be doomed to live without love. To die an old woman, all alone. No children. No husband. No Peter Pan."

"Wendy," Peter said a bit more urgently. The sword shook in Wendy's hands and she blinked back tears. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to end this man's life, the man who had inflicted so much upon her. He spoke true; she was a grown up and could never be with Peter, nor stay in Neverland. She had been ruined by his crew and would never be able to lead a respectable life in London. He had essentially killed her. She found herself wishing that he had. Finally succumbing to her sobs, her hands shook as she lowered the sword. Smee's smile grew and Peter stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wendy! Don't listen to a word he says! He doesn't know what he's talking about it!"

"But he does," she sobbed. "Every word he says is true. There is nothing left, Peter. No life left for me." Wendy pulled herself out of his grip and moved the blade so that it was positioned at her own heart.  
_Wendy, no!_

"WENDY!" Peter dove toward her, knocking her to the floor and throwing the sword aside. He easily overpowered her, holding her hands beside her head and staring down at her.

"Are you CRAZY?!"

"He's right, Peter! I can't be with you, I won't be able to find a husband, I won't ever live happily ever after! There is NOTHING left!"

"There is SO MUCH for you to look forward to," Peter cried, his tears dripping from his cheeks to hers. "I found the cure to save you. I'll never let you go, Wendy, not in a million years. You're stuck with me, until the end of time." Giving her a watery smile, he licked his lips as he stared down at her. It was as if someone had rewound time, to the day that Peter had received his first kiss. With their positions reversed, being that he was the savior this time, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. His hands clasped with hers as their tongues danced alongside one another. Their hearts beat in unison and their heads spun with dizzying passion. He pulled away and pulled her to her feet, adjusting the blanket around her shoulders and holding her hands in his. Their eyes blazed with passion and love for one another. Tink hovered over them and smiled, until out of the corner of her eye, she saw Smee draw something from his vest and approach the couple.


	21. Chapter 21

_Peter look out!_ Peter whirled around a second too late; he felt a blade scratch his shoulder and he suddenly felt extremely weak. He stumbled backward and fell, shaking, to the floor. Wendy threw herself on top of him and stroked his cheek.

"Peter, what's happening?"

"C-Cestus," he gasped, holding his hand up and his eyes widening to see them wrinkling before his eyes. Wendy watched on in horror as Peter aged rapidly, his hair going white and thin, his body turning frail and nearly emaciated. Tink flew over him, her hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. Tiger Lily, the Chief, and a few of the braves had burst in and were watching in shock from the door. The Chief noticed Smee trying to creep out of the room and he yelled at the braves to bind him.

Wendy clutched Peter's hand, which had become boney and gnarled.

"Peter, please. Please don't leave me."

_Peter! Where is the pearl?_ Peter blinked up at the fairy and reached a shaking hand into his leaves. He pulled out a beautiful pink pearl and offered it to Wendy.

"S-so you can be a girl again," he gasped, his voice so soft, Wendy could barely hear him. "Just hold it to your lips…and you'll…change back." He coughed and Wendy could not believe how much he had aged in one minute. She grasped the pearl in her hand and shook her head.

"No Peter. I don't need to be a girl again. I have to grow up. But you," she quickly brought the pearl to his lips and held his head still. Peter gasped and tried to shake his head but Wendy held the pearl still and watched, as the transformation began to reverse itself. His hair became bouncy golden curls again. His cheeks were rounded and pink, his eyes bright and sparkling. He sucked in a breath as he felt his strength return and he sat up on shaking hands. Wendy gave him a sad smile as she leaned back.

"Everything is as it is supposed to be," she whispered. He shook his head and took the pearl from her, but gasped when he saw it had cracked.

"No," he croaked. He looked up at Wendy anxiously and she gave him a sad smile.

"Cragen can only save one," the Indian Chief said sadly. "Once used, its power is gone forever. You have made your choice."

"No, I didn't make this choice! I wanted it for Wendy! I need it for Wendy!" He threw the pearl aside and ran his hands through his hair. "Why, Wendy? Why did you do this?"

"Because no matter how much I love you, Peter, I understand that you want always to be a boy and have fun. You belong here…and I don't." Peter squeezed his hands and did his best to fight back the tears.

"No, Wendy, please—"

"I will never stop loving you Peter," she said gently, touching her forehead to his. Her eyes bore into his as both of them blinked back tears. The Indian Chief cleared his throat, hesitant to break this tender moment.

"What would you like done with the pirates, Peter Pan?" Peter forced himself to tear his gaze from Wendy and turned to the braves who held Smee tightly. Smee's eyes narrowed as Peter glared at him.

"We'll take them back to the Village with us until we decide what to do," the young prince announced. The Indians all shuffled out, dragging their prisoners with them. Some pirates had escaped into the Neversea but had unfortunately met the mermaids and Sedna's sisters did not take kindly to pirates. Tiger Lily rushed toward Wendy and covered her in a thick blanket that had come from the Village. She squeezed Wendy's hand and lead her away from the ship. Peter watched the two girls pass but remained silent as his heart and his thoughts raced.

Night had fallen on Neverland and Tiger Lily and after she had been doused with healing water, several of the women took Wendy to the river to bathe. They washed her hair with oils that smelled wonderful and Tiger Lily herself gently cleaned up the girl's wounds. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw the extent of what the pirates had done and she fell to her knees, clutching Wendy's hands.

"Forgive me, Wendy-bird. The pirates threatened to destroy my entire village if I did not tell them where you were. I should have died for my silence. I should never have betrayed my friend."

"Tiger Lily, it's alright," Wendy pulled the princess to her feet and wiped away her tears with her thumb. "I would have done the same thing."

"No you wouldn't have. You would never betray your friends. Time and time again, you have been willing to die for the prince and for this island. I should be more like you." Wendy remained silent and Tiger Lily wiped at her face.

"Would you mind terribly…that is, might I go upstream a little and have some time to myself?" Tiger Lily bit her lip; Peter had given her strict orders not to let Wendy out of her sight until he returned. But the pirates had all been but exterminated. There was no longer any danger and Neverland was the peaceful place it had once been. She nodded and Wendy gratefully collected her dress and blanket and waded up the river.

* * *

Peter and Tink turned as the Fairy Council flew into the clearing and all of them looked slightly surprised.

"You have returned safely, Peter Pan. Not many would have survived your journey."

"Well, I did. And I've come to talk to you about something."

"Very well."

"I found Cragen," there was a buzzing around them and one of the fairies frowned.

"Quiet," she hissed at the rest of them. "Go on, Peter."

"I found Cragen…but did not use it as I hoped to. I've come to tell you that I will not kill Wendy, nor will I let you harm her. I'm going to return her to her home. But I have to ask something of you first." The fairies bowed their heads.

"Then ask what you will, Peter Pan."

Peter glanced up at Tink, who nodded encouragingly, and he took a deep breath, walking toward the fairies to the middle of the clearing.

* * *

_**I'm sorry guys I'm running to work to hang out with Peter and Wendy for a little bit so that's it for now! If I get some reviews I MAY post another after work tonight ;) **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thanks guys, you certainly know how to make a girl feel loved! :D Here's a long one for ya and I'll try to post more after work tonight! (Peter says hello to everyone and to keep reading about him ;) **_

* * *

Wendy glanced downstream and could no longer see the Indian girls. Good she wanted privacy. She appreciated all they had done but she felt dirty and used. Tiger Lily had given her soft towels and oils and scented soaps to clean with. Wendy spread them all over her body, giving herself the most thorough cleaning she had ever done. She washed away the blood smeared on her thighs and the pirates' filth all over her body. She bit her lip in pain as her fingers traveled up the brand on her thigh. She glanced at down at the word and wanted to cry. That's what she felt like at the moment. Forever tainted. She dove underneath the water and closed her eyes, allowing everything to drift away in the water. Her nails raked through her scalp and relished feeling clean again.

When she finally resurfaced, she shook her curls back and wiped the water from her face. Sighing deeply, she lazily leaned back and floated for a few minutes until she decided it had been long enough. She wondered if Peter had returned yet. He had said he was going to talk to the fairies about returning her to London in the morning. The thought of it made her want to cry again. She missed her family but she didn't want to leave him or Neverland. Mostly him. She didn't think it was fair, to have to say goodbye to him. She did wish they could spend one last night together, perhaps cuddling in bed with an occasional kiss. She heard footsteps nearby and her head snapped up.

"Who's there?" When no one answered, she peered into the darkness, her eyes squinting. "Who are you?"

"You're awfully far from the Indian Village," said a quiet voice not too far away from the river. "Didn't I tell you to stay close?"

"Peter," she sighed with relief, shaking her head. But she gasped and covered herself with her hands. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Calm down, my eyes are closed. So you're never going to learn to listen to me, are you?" Wendy cocked her head, searching for him in the night. He sounded different. His voice had changed, had gotten deeper and huskier. It sent chills down her spine.

"Peter? Come closer." She saw a dark shape appear from the shadows and walk, very slowly, towards her. She moved quickly to the pile of material lying on the ground and wrapped the towel around her slender frame. There wasn't much light save for the moon, which was bright and full. When Peter left the shadows and the moonlight fell upon his handsome face, Wendy nearly fell back into the water.

He was tall, taller than she, with broad shoulders and a strapping chest . He no longer wore leaves and vines but was dressed as the Indian braves, bare-chested and leather leggings. He had a masculine jaw-line and a chiseled face that looked as if it had been carved from marble. His golden curls were longer and more tousled but his eyes, those bright blue eyes full of mischief and mystery, remained the same. Wendy's hands were covering her mouth and Peter approached her, taking her hands into his. They stood there for a moment, staring into each others' eyes. Finally Wendy found her voice.

"I don't understand. What have you done?"

"I told the fairies I'm taking you home in the morning. And I'm coming with you." Wendy drew a sharp breath and his face went to her cheek.

"I told you you're stuck with me until the end of time, Wendy. I asked the fairies to make me older and they agreed. We leave Neverland in the morning and we'll start a new life together."

"But…your wish to be a boy—"

"Was my greatest pretend, just like you said. My only wish is to be with you. I love you Wendy. I have always loved you." Overcome with joy and perhaps because she had no words left, she flung herself into his arms and pressed her lips to his. His arms wrapped around her and lifted her off her feet as he kissed her back, his tongue sliding across her lips before exploring her mouth completely. She moaned at the intensity of the kiss and he felt himself harden with desire. She felt it too. He bit his lip, afraid that she would be offended but instead, she pressed herself against him and ground against his groin. He growled against her lips, his hands going to her curls and pulling slightly. Their passion intensified as Peter carried her to the edge of the grass and gently lay her down on her back, leaning over her. Her trembling fingers traveled over the expanse of his shoulders and back and his hands tentatively explored her body until they reached the edge of the towel, where her thighs were peeking out at him. His breathing became heavy as he caressed her creamy skin, and glanced back at her to see if she would stop him. When she did not protest, his hands slid past the towel and traveled up her hip and her side, brushing against the side of her breast. She bit her lip and she tossed her head back and sighed and Peter leaned up to kiss at her throat.

"Wendy," he whispered, his face buried in her skin. Her hands went to his hair and gently tugged on his curls. His breathing hitched as new sensations coursed through him. He didn't understand them but he certainly didn't dislike them. Leaning over her and sucking at her neck, his hands traveled back down slowly and pulled the towel aside, so that it fell to the ground, revealing all of her to him. He lifted his head to gaze down at the beautiful sight before him and saw that her eyes were wide and nervous. He leaned down to kiss her again, wanting to wipe away all nervousness and uncertainty from those lovely eyes. Of course he was nervous as well. Terrified, in fact, but he would never admit it. He was the great Peter Pan and even if he was, well, older, he had confidence that he would figure it all out. His mouth made its way back to her neck and he started kissing his way down her throat to her chest, down between the valley of her breasts. Her coral-pink nipples stood at attention in the cold breeze and Peter's lips grazed one gently. She let out a loud gasp and tugged at his hair again, harder this time. Peter felt that something was building between them and before long, he would have to ask her what that was. Not right this moment, however. Right now he wanted to explore every inch of her perfect body. He squeezed and sucked at both breasts and his tongue traveled slowly down her stomach to her pelvis and smiled when her stomach seemed to jump at his actions. He planted kisses all over her, kissing his way down her hip and down her thighs. He paused when he came to the brand and he forced himself to remain calm, rather than let his temperature rise again. He very gently touched it with a finger and heard her let out a hiss of pain. Swallowing, he leaned back to stare down at her for a moment. Shaking his head, he went back to her mouth and kissed her again.

"Wendy," he said slowly and she pulled away at his hesitant voice. She remembered that tone of voice. It was how he had sounded in the Fairy Glade several weeks prior, when he wanted to wake her up from the fantasy she was living. To tell her it was all make-believe. That was how he sounded again tonight. She bit her lip; what was she doing? He had grown barely twenty minutes ago and now she was forcing him to do this? Of course he wouldn't be ready for this! She was barely ready for this. But by god, she wanted him badly. She wanted him to purify her and make her his, so that she could get rid of that dirty feeling. Could she tell him what they had done to her? No. No, she could never tell a soul. She would pretend that he was her first, as he was meant to be. When they finally reached that level in their relationship. Not tonight, of course, but hopefully soon. She reached out and touched his cheek and he sighed softly.

"We can stop this if you like," she asked softly. His eyes shot open.

"Please don't. I just…need to know some things before we continue." She nodded and sat up.

"Ask anything, Peter."

"This grown-up thing that we're starting…what is it?"

"It's called sex, although many call it making love. As I told you before, people who do it, they have very strong feelings for one another."

"Strong feelings? They love each other, right?"

"Yes. They are in love. They share one another's bodies."

"I don't understand that. What does that mean?"

"They become one. One single entity. You cannot possibly understand it until you have experienced it." Peter huffed.

"Does someone…have sex with a lot of people?"

"No. Those who do, have such awful names. Strumpet, harlot," she swallowed and seemed to lose her voice for a moment before she continued, "whore." Peter's eyes flew back to her face but she had lowered her eyes. She couldn't seem to look at him. That word was branded onto his love. He wished he could bring back every single of the pirates and kill them again. He breathed deeply for a moment, searching for the right words.

"Then it's only between two people. It's something special, sort of like a hidden kiss?"

"I suppose you could look at it that way. It's supposed to be with one person, the person you'll spend the rest of your life with. You're supposed to be married first. Husband and wife."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Does that make me your husband?" Wendy's jaw dropped and he worried that he had said something wrong. But her face broke into a huge smile.

"You are the only husband I want, Peter." Peter smiled.

"Then we're married?" Wendy bit her lip. It was Neverland, where would they find someone to oversee a wedding? How could she possibly put one together? So she nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. Their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Yes Peter. We're married. You're my husband and I am your wife."

"My Wendy-wife," he said nuzzling against her and she giggled.

"So if we're married…we can do this? Make love?" Wendy blushed and looked down. For heavens sake, she was completely naked in his arms. Why was she so shy now? He seemed to be thinking the same thing, and he lowered his head to her breast again, causing her eyes to slam shut and her head to tip back. His hands gently made their way down her hipbone and he pulled her closer to him. As he ground against her, Wendy felt a pain down below and she winced. Peter noticed and he pulled away.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No! No, it's just…" she trailed off and shook her head. Peter cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing," she said softly, closing her eyes.

"You're still a terrible liar, Wendy. Tell me."

"I…I can't. Peter, it would just…destroy everything. Everything between us." His hands went to her face and held both of her cheeks gently.

"Look at me. Look at what I did. You can't chase me away, Wendy, I'm here to stay. I'm your husband and you can tell me anything." She wanted to smile at his words but she started to cry instead. Overcome by sobs, she leaned up and he pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry into his chest. His hand made gentle patterns on her back as he held her close, kissing her hair. When she had cried all of her tears, she continued to hold onto him, not wanting to see his face when she told him what had happened to her.

"Peter…I want to make love with you…more than anything," her voice was muffled by his shoulder and he turned his head slightly so he could understand her.

"As much as I wish it was untrue…as much as I wish that you could be my first, I'm afraid my body has already belonged to another. They were right; I am a whore." She blanched and Peter felt her body shake with sobs. As much as he wanted to allow her to cry, he shook his head and gently pulled her away.

"You said a whore is someone who has sex with more than one person." She nodded, staring at the ground. Peter frowned, then his eyes widened as a look of comprehension dawned on his face. Fury was etched in every line of his handsome face and when Wendy chanced a look up at him, she cowered at his rage.

"It wasn't my choice," she said quickly, feeling that she had to explain. Peter leaped to his feet and walked a few steps away, facing the stream. Wendy watched him through tear-filled eyes, feeling her heart break. Very slowly, she gathered her dress and the towel and held them to her chest. She cautiously approached him and reached out a trembling hand.

"I'm…so sorry, Peter—"

"Don't," came his sharp reply and Wendy winced, her hand dropping to her side. Peter turned back to her and he had angry tears streaming down his cheeks. "Don't you dare say you're sorry. Don't you dare think it's your fault. I'm not upset with you, Wendy."

"But…why—"

"I'm the one who let this happen! I wasn't here to protect you. I wasn't able to get to you in time. It's MY fault, Wendy. Mine. You should hate me. I hate me."

"Peter," she rushed forward and grasped his cheeks in her hands. It was he this time who couldn't look into her eyes. "Look at me. LOOK at me," she said again, more firm. He reluctantly brought his eyes to hers and trembled under her touch.

"You went on a dangerous mission to find a cure for me. You nearly died trying to save me. I do not and will never blame you for any of this. It happened, yes, but we can try to forget about it and move on with our lives. All I ask is that you are patient with me and give me some time. I'll belong to you and no one else."

"You have always belonged to me and no one else," came his soft reply. "No matter what they've done, they never made you theirs. Your heart has always belonged to me, has it not?"

"Yes," she said, feeling tears start to flow again. He raised a hand and gently wiped her tears away before pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"And mine has always belonged to you. I'm so sorry, Wendy. So sorry." She reached up and wiped away his tears, kissing him gently on the cheek. He squeezed back tears and pulled her close.

"We should really get some rest," he said against her curls. "I'm sure Tiger Lily will want to see us off in the morning. Are you ready to head back?" She nodded and he draped his arm around her shoulders, holding her against him and together, they walked back to the Indian Village, as husband and wife.


	23. Chapter 23

_**So I just wrote the last chapter last night and have to say although I am very happy with how it ended, I am sad to see it come to an end. Few more chapters to go before I post that one though so if I get reviews tonight, I'll post more after work! :) Thank you everyone SO much! **_

Wendy had fallen asleep in a tent with her husband but when she awoke, she didn't see him anywhere. She found a dress on the stool and quickly pulled it on. Running her fingers through her hair, she hurried out of the tent and nearly ran into Tiger Lily.

"Wendy-bird is finally awake! We did not want to wake you but we have something for you." Wendy looked around for Peter but Tiger Lily pulled the young woman's hand and lead her through the Village. They came to a large tent and the princess pushed her inside. Several of the Indian women were gathered around and they all rose from their seats and bowed low to Wendy. Wendy glanced at Tiger Lily, confused.

"Peter announced this morning that you two are leaving Neverland. The island was shocked to see him as a man! It has proven that you are the true Princess we have waited for, a mate to the Prince of Neverland."

"I don't understand," Wendy replied, still baffled.

"And you probably will never understand. Still, we wanted to thank you for loving our Prince enough and we have made some things for your journey." One of the women passed Tiger Lily a basket full of vials and cloths.

"A new dress, so you may not forget us or our ways. Bath oils and fragrances, some healing water for you to use in emergencies, and we also brought you this," she held up several delicate petals from what had once surely been a beautiful flower, "petals from the Everblossom. It only blooms once every fifteen years and its petals have healing powers. Ground them up and spread them on your pelvis. You will feel much better," she flicked her eyes downwards and Wendy gasped.

"Peter told you-?"

"Wendy, Peter told us nothing. The blood on your skin and the sadness in your eyes told me what happened. I cannot apologize enough for allowing this to happen to you." The Indian princess pulled her friend into her arms and held her tightly, her tears dripping onto the young woman's curls. Wendy shook her head and squeezed Tiger Lily's hands.

"As I said last night, I don't blame you. Will this…will this fix everything?" She looked at Tiger Lily hopefully and her heart fell when the girl shook her head.

"Your innocence was stolen by monsters. But this will make the pain go away and as long as you remember how much Peter loves you, you will soon be ready to give yourself to him completely. I do not expect you to forget completely but I trust Peter to attempt to wipe those memories from your heart. You both have such happiness in your paths. I truly hope you find a way to put all of this behind you and see what you now have in front of you." Wendy nodded and took the basket, her eyes scanning the tent.

"Thank you. All of you. I will never forget you."

"Make sure the children of Pan know who their father used to be and where they come from. Make sure they know of Neverland."

"Of course they will," she assured them. Tiger Lily smiled.

"Come. Let us eat and wait for your husband to return." Still not used to that word, Wendy followed the women out of the tent and settled around a gigantic fire and waited for Peter.

* * *

Peter leaned over the rocks and played his pipes until he saw dark eyes right underneath the water. He leaned back just a bit as Sedna emerged, shaking her hair back.

"I will miss hearing those pipes," she said, leaning toward him. His eyes widened.

"You've heard?"

"Your decision is flying around Neverland faster than any fairy. Many do not believe but I have seen firsthand how much the girl means to you. Tell me you have not changed."

"I'm still me, there's just…more of me," he finished lamely, spreading his arms. Sedna smiled.

"You'll always be our Boy Prince, Peter. No amount of fairy magic can change that."

"Well I couldn't leave without bringing you this," he brought from behind his back the most beautiful harp anyone had ever seen. Its strings looked to be made from gold, the harp itself was shiny mahogany with stars etched into the wood. Peter's finger brushed against one of the strings and it still made the loveliest music. Sedna's face broke into a wide smie.

"Calypso's harp…you found it!"

"The pirates are gone. You've done so much for me, Sedna, I don't see how a little harp is going to pay you back but since I have nothing else, I give this to you and your sisters, along with my deepest gratitude."

"Both mean more to me than you'll ever know," the mermaid said softly. She reached up and caressed his cheek with her webbed hand. Peter gazed into her eyes and wondered briefly if she would try to pull him under.

"I have something else for you," she said suddenly and dove beneath the water, leaving Peter staring blankly. When she resurfaced, Tethys and Oceane were with her, as well as many other mermaids. Many of them looked sad. They started to sing in a sad tone and Peter glanced around.

"What is this girls? A lament? Be happy for me. I've found the love of my life. I get to spend the rest of my life with her."

"A short mortal life," one of them replied through her tears. Peter shrugged.

"I know you won't understand this but….the thought of an immortal life without Wendy breaks my heart. Even if we die tomorrow, I'll die happily because I get to spend today with her. So I had better get going," he jumped to his feet and ignored the wailing coming from many of the girls. Sedna scowled around at her sisters and moved closer to the rock.

"Peter, do me this honor and give this to your Wendy." She opened her palm and Peter gasped, dropping to his knees. It was a delicate gold ring with tiny diamonds on both sides and in the middle, a large white stone shimmered in the sunlight. It was stunning and Peter immediately pictured it on Wendy's slender finger. But he swallowed and shook his head.

"I can't accept this, Sedna, I—"

"You will present it to your wife," the mermaid said firmly. "That ring belonged to a princess of the Sea and she said it possessed great power. The wife of Peter Pan should own such a trinket. And now you will never forget us." Peter's hand closed around the precious jewel and sighed.

"I could never forget any of you. Neverland will always be my home. If I could stay here I would….but…" he trailed off, looking sad. He wished there was some way. Some way they could make it work. But the fairies had explained that now that he had chosen to grow up, he was banished along with his wife. He sighed and ran his fingers through his curls, which only seemed to stand on end even more now that he was a man. Sedna flipped her tail, bringing him out of his daze.

"Neverland will always be in your heart, Peter, but Wendy will make a new home for you." Peter was astounded to hear a mermaid speak like this. It was like hearing Tink speak like this, who by the way was completely supportive of his decision. She and Sedna both saw into Peter's heart and knew if he were to stay a boy and away from Wendy, he would be forever miserable. He held a hand up to wave goodbye and blew the mermaids a kiss. With a smile and a wink, he leaped into the air and let out an almighty crow before he disappeared into the clouds.

When he landed, the Indians bowed low and lead him to the fire, where Wendy and Tiger Lily waited. His heart raced at the mere sight of her and he knew he had made the right choice. She turned and smiled at him and he pulled her in for a kiss. Some of the younger girls glared at Wendy with jealous eyes but Tiger Lily smiled and crossed her arms.

"You have said goodbye to the island?"

"Almost. There's still a few places I didn't get to see but if we're in a hurry—"

"You leave tomorrow. We feast tonight." Peter looked surprised but Wendy smiled and gripped his wrist.

"They're throwing us a grand farewell feast. Our last night in Neverland." His face broke into a broad grin and he nodded.

"Sounds perfect."

While Peter and Tink disappeared to see more of the island, Tiger Lily insisted on beautifying Wendy. She was determined to make Peter go weak in the knees at the sight of his wife and she gossiped happily as she worked. Wendy smiled as the princess did her hair, almost wishing that she could stay in Neverland; Tiger Lily would definitely be her best friend. Her face fell as she remembered that Peter was giving everything up to be with her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it; but as Tiger Lily had told her, no one had ever imagined that Peter Pan would grow up. The princess noticed her friend's expression and frowned.

"A smile would make this entire thing come together."

"I'm sorry Tiger Lily, I was just thinking. I feel terrible for tearing Peter away from his home."  
"Neverland may be where he lives, Wendy, but he has found a home in your arms. And it was his decision, no one else's. He chose to be with you. That speaks very highly for you, for no one else could have made Peter Pan's eyes sparkle so." Smiling a little at her friend's words, Wendy relaxed and allowed her to continue. She opened up a basket and pulled out strands of beads and pearls and decorated her with them. When she was finally finished, she held up a bucket of water so that she could see herself and Wendy nearly dropped the bucket. She had never thought herself pretty but she hardly recognized her reflection, thinking it had to be a trick of the light. Tiger Lily watched her for a reaction.

"Everyone in Neverland can see why Peter Pan fell in love with you. Now you finally see it too." Smiling, she kissed Wendy's cheek before she exited the tent.

Tink had taken it upon herself to dress her best friend on his last night as prince. He always hated to dress up but he had to admire Tink's choices and he found himself getting excited for the feast. Tiger Lily knocked on the tent and Peter whirled around to see her entering. Her eyes widened as they fixed on the handsome man before her. Her jaw dropped but she immediately closed it and shook herself.

"You and Wendy look made for each other tonight," she said with a sly smile. Peter's heart raced. He couldn't wait to see his beautiful wife. Tink zoomed around his head and straightened the feathers around his cape.

_I think you're ready. You look incredible, Peter! Like a true Prince!_

"And I can't wait to see my princess," he responded with a smile. Tink clapped her hands together. She too, was excited to see how the Indians had dressed Wendy. When they heard loud music and drums, Tiger Lily glanced at Peter and smiled.

"That's your cue, my prince. Enjoy yourself tonight." She bowed as he passed and when he opened the flap of the tent, the Indians all gasped and dropped to their knees. They had never seen Peter look so regal and so fearless. He wore trousers made of green and brown leaves, his chest was bare with war-paint and markings and a cape made of leaves and feathers wrapped around his shoulders. His cheeks bore paint as well and his blonde curls were wild with a single feather stuck in the back. He walked barefoot and around his neck, he wore his thimble that rested against his chest. He walked proudly to the middle of the Village, where there was a huge fire and the Indians danced around it. He clapped a hand to his mouth and let out a loud crow, to which the Indians cheered. He joined in their dance while many of the girls looked on longingly. Tink flew above the fire, her eyes scanning the Village for a glimpse of blonde hair.

Wendy peered out and spotted her husband immediately. She felt weak at the sight of him, how handsome he looked. She swallowed and straightened up, walking proudly toward him.

Tink spotted her and gasped, her eyes widening and Peter turned and felt his breath leave him. The most majestic and beautiful of creatures was walking toward him and he was frozen in place. She wore a white dress with fringe and blue trimming, a thin piece of leather decorated with beads accentuating her slim waist. Her long blonde hair blew freely in the wind and was adorned with feathers and beads. She walked barefoot as well, and had beads and jewels sparkling at her ankles, wrist, and neck. She wore a sword in her belt and pearls gleamed at her throat. Her lovely face was decorated with paint; blue above her eyes, making them seem wider and even more beautiful with something dark on her thick lashes. Her lips were plump and pink, and Tiger Lily had painted tiny white dots around her eyes and jawline. She too wore a cape made of feathers and she stood straight-backed and proud before her husband. He snapped out of his daze and his hand went to her waist. Without a word, he pulled her in and kissed her passionately while all of the Indian village let out cheers. When he pulled away, her eyes met his and she smiled shyly.

"You look so handsome, Peter."

"You've caused all my words and thoughts to leave me but I don't think I can find a word to match your beauty," he said against her cheek and she shivered slightly. He leaned back and pulled something out from his pocket. Holding his kiss in front of her, she gasped and her hand flew to her throat.

"You found my kiss!" Smiling, he fastened it around her neck and stared at the acorn that rested between her full breasts. He leaned in and kissed her neck before he whispered, "I love you so much." She shivered again, feeling herself grow weak in his arms.

"I love you too."

His hand slid into hers and he pulled her into the circle to dance, both of them forgetting about everything save for the way their hearts raced for one another. The Indians fixed crowns of flowers in their hair, effectively naming them as Prince and Princess of Neverland.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Just a warning, dear readers, this chapter is rated M for smut. read at your own risk! I know some of you have been waiting for that love scene so hope you enjoy! Plz review. **_

* * *

The party lasted well into the night and Wendy couldn't stifle her yawns. Her husband noticed and smiled.

"Ready to call it a night?"

"Oh don't let me ruin your fun! If you want to stay, I can just—"

"I'll see my lovely wife to bed," he cut her off, squeezing her hand. They made their way around the Village to say goodnight and headed back toward the teepees but Tiger Lily stopped them.

"We set up something closer to the water. I can show you if you like?"

"I think we can find it," Peter said, his eyes twinkling. The princess nodded and Peter and Wendy trudged off towards the stream.

The Indians had set up a large tent on the edge of the stream a ways away from the village. It was secluded, cozy, and a beautiful view with the moon casting its light on the water. Neverland seemed to sparkle as if covered in jewels. Wendy gasped in delight.

"I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful."

"I certainly have," Peter replied softly, his eyes glued on Wendy. She glanced at him and blushed. He laughed and moved closer to her.

"You're so adorable when you blush."

"Well I can't help what you do to me…or how you make me feel." His hand went to her cheek and he gently pushed a curl back before his lips grazed her skin, his breath warm on her neck and sending tingles down her spine. She turned in his arms and he pressed his chest against her back, wrapping his strong arms around her. He slowly slid the feathered cape off her shoulders and flung it aside. One of his hands slid seductively down her arm and across her chest, brushing against her breast. He started to slide the dress down her arm, revealing her bare shoulder. Any sight of her flesh made him moan with want and his lips grazed her skin. Wendy trembled under his caresses, her head dropping back onto his chest. Smiling, he bent down and sucked at her throat with relish. Quick as a wink, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the tent. Making sure the flap was securely closed, he turned back to his wife, who was kneeling on the thick pile of blankets. Very slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, he lowered to the blankets and his hands went to her waist. His nimble fingers unclasped the belt and her gaze held his as his fingers slipped under the dress and he very slowly pulled it up her body. Unresisting, she held up her hands and allowed him to pull it over her head. He caught his breath in his throat as he gazed at her shimmering body, fighting his desire to cover her with his own and make her his. He knew she would need time to heal. And he would give her that. He owed her that at the very least, he felt. But that didn't mean he couldn't spend tonight adorning her with kisses. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his, his tongue sweeping her bottom lip before thrusting into her mouth, all the while his hands going to her breasts and massaging them gently. She moaned against his mouth and he hardened at the sound of it. Wendy's hand shyly came up between them and grasped him through his leaves. He nearly let out a yelp as her small hand squeezed him gently, and he unknowingly thrust into her hands. Not breaking their kiss, her hand moved up to his stomach to the edge of the trousers. Her actions agonizingly slow, her hand trailed down his flaming-hot skin and dipped into his trousers, her fingers finding his hot flesh. He gasped and broke the kiss, throwing his head back and moaning. Full of newfound confidence, Wendy leaned him backwards and climbed over him, her hand finding his full length and stroking softly. She leaned down and kissed his chest, her fingers unfastening his cape and she quickly slid the leaves down his toned legs. She had never seen the full extent of him and she was taken aback by the beauty before her. Peter watched her with wide eyes, his chest heaving and his cheeks growing very warm. Seeing just how much his body had grown and filled out made Wendy weak. She leaned down and kissed his chest, her warm tongue flicking over his nipple and making him release something between a moan and a hiss. Her tongue trailed down his chest, kissing at his rippled abs and she made her way down to his quivering manhood. Peter tried to sit up but Wendy's hand rested on his chest and she gently pushed him back down. She kissed his tip, her lips teasing him mercilessly. His hands went to his hair and he gripped his curls.

"Sweet Neverland, Wendy!" She took him into her mouth and he let out a cry, her name escaping his lips. She smiled and giggled a little and the vibrations nearly drove Peter to madness. He felt his hips leave the ground and he panted her name.

"Wendy…something's about to…happen! Oooooooh GODS!" Peter felt himself reach the very gate of heaven as he seized up and suddenly felt very weak. His chest heaving, his heart racing, he remained where he was for a moment, attempting to catch his breath. Wendy grinned and leaned down to kiss him; his fingers wrapped themselves in her curls and he sat up, both of his hands going to her hair and pulling her toward him. His hands moved down to her waist, pulling her into his lap and his tongue created a path of fire from her neck to her breasts, across her hipbone, until he gently lay her on her back and sucked at her inner thigh. He quickly looked up at her to see her reaction but she looked relaxed and content, allowing him to continue his exploration. Biting his lip, he prayed that he wouldn't do anything wrong as his tongue flicked across her folds and she let out a scream; scared at first, he quickly realized this was not a scream of pain and so he continued, his tongue delving in deeper and tasting her completely. Sinking deeper into her, he spread her legs apart and slid a finger insider her. Wendy writhed underneath him, clutching at the blankets with white knuckles. Peter added a finger and stroked her inside and out, grinning at the sound of his name being panted and moaned. He felt her bury her fingers in his hair and he sucked harder, feeling invigorated and completely confident in his abilities. She let out a loud scream and seized up, before she relaxed completely. He assumed that it was the same thing that had happened to him moments ago, or at least very similar. He went back to her lips and she tasted herself on him; she gripped his hair and pulled him down on top of her, hid body covering hers. They both felt their midsections meet and both gasped. Peter's eyes flew back to hers and he bit his lip.

"Wendy, if you need more time…"

"No Peter. I want this. I need this. I need to know I'm yours completely." His hand stroked her cheek and noticed the paint was gone; she was completely natural and had a lovely glow to her face. He had never thought her more beautiful.

"You're mine completely. But we don't need this to prove that. We can wait."

"Don't you want this, Peter?" To emphasize her point, she reached down and grasped him in her palm and his eyes slammed shut as he let out another moan.

"Gods, more than anything," he said through gritted teeth. Wendy spread her legs underneath him and guided him to her entrance. She bit her lip as his tip touched her as horrible memories came flooding back. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing for the images to go away. It was just them. Her Peter. Her husband, loving and gentle and perfect. When she opened her eyes, she saw him watching her with the most loving gaze. His hands went to either side of her as he pushed in deeper, watching her face for any sign of pain or hesitation. He felt himself slide even deeper and her warm walls clenched around him. He had no idea how long he would be able to last for the feeling was incredible. His hand moved to her waist, gripping tightly as he started to thrust in and out of her. He went as slowly as he possibly could but Wendy urged him on, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him into her. She arched her back and he leaned down to suck at her breast as he plunged in and out. The most amazing sensations overtook him and he gave into them willingly. He had no idea what he was doing but this was his Wendy, the girl who had given him her hidden kiss. The one who meant everything to him, the woman he now called his wife. It was as close to perfection as he could possibly get. In their intimate connection, they found an even deeper connection with one another and as they reached their peaks together, their bodies were melded together as Peter refused to release his hold on her. Rolling them onto their sides, Peter pulled a blanket over them and he nuzzled against her hair.

"I love you, my Wendy-wife."

"I love you Peter Pan," she replied sleepily. Feeling sleep tug at him, his eyes shot open, as he remembered Sedna's gift. He reached behind him to grab his leaves and he glanced down at Wendy, a broad grin on his face. He tenderly lifted her hand and slipped the magnificent ring onto her finger. Wendy noticed nothing, for she was already deep into her dreams. Giving her the lightest and most loving of kisses, he whispered "Wendy Pan", before he lay his head down beside her and joined her in their dreams.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Once more, a warning, for those who don't like smutty chapters, don't read this one. lol. **_

_** And so it is with a heavy heart that I bring this story to an end. Keep an eye out, I have several ideas for new ones and I'm sure it won't be long before I'm posting again! Thank you to everyone who stuck with me in this one. Love and pixie dust to you all! **_

* * *

When Wendy awoke the next morning, she felt rejuvenated and reborn. She didn't quite know why but she thought it might have something to do with a boy. An extraordinary boy. Glancing to her side, she saw Peter lying on his back, his perfect body on display for her eyes only. The blanket was thrown over his hips so that his manhood was covered and one of his hands was draped over his eyes, his other rested on his chest as he snored softly. Wendy's heart began to race as she realized it was not a boy at all, but an extraordinary man. One she now called husband. With a start, she saw something on her finger and she gasped as the ring caught the sunlight and sent rainbows all over the wall of the tent. Glancing back at Peter, she gently ran a finger through his curls and a single finger stroked his cheek. He slept soundly, not moving an inch. A smile crossed over her face as her eyes flicked downwards and she bit her lip anxiously. She moved closer and brought her lips to his stomach. Her hand slid underneath the blanket and grasped him with her warm palm. Peter gasped in his sleep and his legs moved slightly. Grinning broadly, she moved her mouth across his flesh until she came to his now growing member. Stroking up and down, she took him into her mouth and sucked hard. She heard her name being moaned above her and she continued her treatment of him, until she felt a hand in her hair and she let him fall from her lips, glancing up at him. She saw him watching her with a loving gaze laced with lusty fascination, as she kept her hand moving the whole time. He bit his lip as his breathing became heavy and as she lowered her head again, his head tilted back, his mouth slightly open. Wendy's hand moved faster and faster, her head bobbing up and down. Peter felt himself seize up but he leaned up, shaking his head. He yanked on her curls a little and she looked up at him surprised.

"No, wait. I need to be inside you again."

"You _need_? Or you want?" Peter grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him. He touched his forehead to hers, his hands going to her breasts.

"I need," he said slyly. Her hands went to his chest and she pushed him onto his back, climbing over him and sitting on his chest. She slowly guided him inside her and they both gasped as she took him in. Her palms pressed against his nipples as she bounced up and down, and his hands squeezed at her breasts. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, as she increased her pace. Peter thought it was the most perfect thing he had ever seen, how she looked riding him fiercely. He wanted it to last longer but he couldn't hold back anymore; he released inside her with a loud yell and she leaned backwards, watching him. Steadying his breathing, he quickly leaned her back and raised her legs above his shoulders so he could sink into her and taste her again. She let out a scream and her hands grasped his curls tightly. His thumb found her button and he had her screaming his name with her release. Exhausted, they collapsed into each other's arms and lay on the blankets, their damp bodies sticking together.

"Wow," Peter panted. "Is this what you meant when you said there was so much more? Was this what you were talking about?"

"I was a child when I told you that, Peter. I didn't know about this. Or how incredible it would be. But," she glanced up at him and her hand went to his cheek,

"I'm glad we found out together."

"I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off of you, you know. Polite society may not be the best place for me." She giggled and accepted his kisses.

"You're going to have to adapt to it eventually. I'll help you. I'll make you a wonderful home, Peter." He pushed her sodden hair out of her eyes and grinned.

"You already have. Your loving embrace is the most perfect place to be." His hands squeezed hers and they leaned up, pushing the blankets aside.

"I should take a bath before we leave. Er, how are we getting to London?"

"Tink is taking us. I have a feeling she will stay close and keep an eye on me. I've told her to stay in Neverland and care for it but she never listens to me." He rose to his feet and pulled her up with him. His thumb ran over the ring and he glanced down. Wendy's eyes followed his and she saw him staring at her hand.

"It's so beautiful, Peter. Wherever did you get it?"

'The mermaids. It belonged to a princess of the sea. You are essentially a princess of Neverland. I wish more than anything that we could stay." Wendy bit her lip, her smile fading a little. Peter caught it and took her face into his hands.

"But growing up with you is an adventure I am looking forward to."

"I hardly know what being a grown up is like. What are we supposed to about food? Clothes? Money? A job? We will be so lost in London."

"We have each other and that's all that matters," he said firmly, holding her close. She leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heart beating rapidly. She knew he was right. Wherever they went and whatever happened, they would always have each other. He cupped her chin and brought his lips to hers, before pulling back and gazing into her eyes. He smiled as he stroked his wife's cheek.

"Who would have thought that a simple kiss could completely change my life?"

"It was anything but simple, Peter," she said softly. "I didn't know my hidden kiss would change you this much." He smiled as he claimed her mouth again, pressing against her and already thinking about the next time they would be joined together.

"You changed me, Wendy. Your kiss saved my life but it was your heart that changed me. Your love." Wendy glanced down and touched the acorn at her throat, then glanced up at him and smiled.

"And it all started with these kisses." Peter laughed as his finger touched the acorn, running over the hole made by an arrow. He leaned forward to kiss her and their necklaces wrapped around one another, as the owners of the tokens were.

"A kiss changes everything, I suppose."

* * *

Epilogue:

Tinkerbell lead the young couple to London, where she presented them with a small one bedroom flat and a bag of money, gifts from the fairies. Peter soon found work as a blacksmith's apprentice and he showed real skill and elegance when he made the weapons. Wendy found work as a seamstress in a prominent dressmaker's shop. The couple would return home late at night, tired and dirty but that did not stop them from making love for hours and then holding each other into the night. Life was simple and happy for the Pans. Not long after their return to London, they paid a visit to Wendy's family and everyone was overjoyed to see her again and to welcome Peter to the family. They soon found that they were expecting their first child but Wendy suffered two miscarriages before their first child was born, a daughter they named Lillian Belle.

As Peter predicted, Tinkerbell never really left London. She kept close watch on the couple and loved to relax on the sill and listen as Wendy would tell stories of Peter Pan and his adventures to their children. Peter, too, sat with his children and listened to the stories with wide-eyed wonder.

Years later, Peter admitted to Wendy that he had not killed Captain Smee. Banished to the mortal world, Smee was doomed to wander the world with no friends, no family, and no crew. Peter briefly worried that the revenge-obsessed captain would find them again but he soon forgot about the man. Wendy was grateful that her husband had not taken a life and she beamed at him with love and adoration each and every day.

Peter and Wendy's love was timeless, legendary, and nearly perfect. Neverland told stories of their prince and princess and they were never apart for more than a day. As they grew older, they continued to tell their story to their grandchildren and their great-grandchildren. As life went on, Peter found that a mortal life, though full and happy, was too short-lived after all. Wendy became ill and as she lay on her deathbed, Peter begged the heavens to be taken with her. As he lay beside her, their hands clasped together and their beloved descendants all around them, Tinkerbell returned to take them back to Neverland. And there they still live, happily together and as much in love as when they first came to the island together.

So next time night has fallen, look up at the sky and search the heavens for a very special star. You might even hear the loud crow of a boy and the giggles of a young girl. Do not be alarmed, for that is the sound of the prince and princess of Neverland, living happily ever after.

End.


	26. WHAT'S NEXT

_**Hey there wonderful fans of mine! I've got some good news for you all- I started writing a new fanfic tonight. It's a 4th installment of "Neverland Needs You"! it is untitled at the moment and very rough so it will be a few days before I start posting but I wanted to inform you all, it IS coming very soon! Keep your eyes open and I will post again as soon as I have a title and have posted the first chapter!**_

_** Faith* Trust* and Pixie Dust**_

_** :) XOXO**_


	27. NEED YOUR HELP, READERS

_**Alright you wonderful readers, I'm sorry about the wait-the good news is I have written a lot (and am really having fun with this one so far) but the bad news is, it is still untitled and I have never posted it until I have a title. My question for you all (and you can either review here or private message me) is would it bother you if I put in a temporary title and if I decide to change it later, I may? Right now I have called it "Neverland's Secrets." But I'm not 100% sure about it and the way my writing works, the titles just come to me. So the title may change in the future-would that be a bother to any of you? Or is it better that I go ahead and start posting with a temporary title? Leave me your suggestions and thoughts, and I will start posting the new fic tomorrow evening most likely! **_

_**Love and pixie dust!**_


	28. ITS UP

_**Alright everyone, it's finally up! Look for Neverland's Secrets under my account-already posted a few chapters so plz stop by, read, and review!**_

_** :)**_


End file.
